My Saving Grace
by mcgirl6541
Summary: AU: The Sequal to A Safe Place to Cry. Lucas and Peyton have finally found happiness together, but will they be able to get through everything that life throws there way, and we'll their kids be okay? Read and Review
1. Ch1 The Party Boy is Gone

**Okay so this is the sequal to A Safe Place to Cry. If you haven't read that you might want too. This is completely AU, but some of the stuff from the show still applies. This basically takes place after the other one ended. **

**My Saving Grace **

**Chapter 1 The Party Guy is Gone **

_Some pessimists do not believe that anyone can change, but I am positive that if it is in your heart you can change and become a better person. _

It had been two weeks since Lucas had proposed to Peyton, and she had said yes. They were still debating on which house they would live in. Lucas' was bigger, but it wasn't technically his, and his mom could come back home at anytime. Peyton owned the house she was living in and thought that it would be best for Riley and Lucas to move in with them, but they were still trying to decide.

Lucas had to go to New York again. Peyton missed him like crazy, but she felt like it was best that he was going to be in New York when Brooke arrived for her little voice. Peyton hadn't told her the good news yet. Mainly because she knew Brooke wouldn't consider it to be good news. She hated the fact that Peyton was seeing Lucas. She thought it was a mistake on Peyton's part, but Peyton knew that Lucas had changed. She believed in him.

Peyton heard a knock on the door, and she knew that it was Brooke. She opened the door to see Brooke smiling at her. "Hey best friend," she squealed as she pulled Peyton into a hug. "Wow P. Sawyer you look incredible."

"Thank you," Peyton smiled. She knew it was because Lucas made her entirely too happy.

"You have this weird glow about you." Brooke told her as she walked into the house.

"Yeah well I think that it works for me." Peyton couldn't stop smiling.

"It really does. I haven't seen you this happy in well I've never seen you this happy come to think about it." Brooke walked into the living room. "So how is your life?"

"It is perfect Brooke." Peyton took a deep breath, "There is something I have to tell you."

"Uh oh," Brooke had a bad feeling about what Peyton was going to say. "Please tell me that you broke up with Lucas."

"Um well we aren't dating anymore." Peyton wasn't lying.

"Thank God," Brooke breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're not dating anymore because we are engaged." Peyton smiled.

Brooke's face turned six shades of red. She couldn't believe that her best friend was marrying America's biggest playboy. "Hell no," she exclaimed.

"Hell yes," Peyton exclaimed back. "And I hope that my best friend will be happy for me."

Brooke didn't say anything.

………………………………………

Lucas had only been in New York for a couple of hours, and he was already missing his family. He couldn't believe the man that he had turned into, but he was proud that he had changed.

His new book The Reason was about to hit stores soon. He was happy and sad all at the same time. He knew that as soon as the book was released he would have to start his book tour, and that meant that he would have to spend sometime away from his family. He was heartbroken, but he also knew that it was important for him to go on the tour and promote his book.

He felt like The Reason was his best book yet. It was about a single father who struggled to be a better man for his family. It wasn't biographical, but it was very close to his heart.

Lucas had a very busy week in New York. He had to do an interview with Ellen, attend a movie premiere, and meet with his agent. He couldn't wait until the three days were over so he could go back to the life he loved so much.

The first thing he had to do was go to the movie premiere. He arrived to the premiere with his friend and agent, Austin. "Okay you ready for this?" Lucas asked.

"Actually I'm not going with you tonight Lucas."

"Oh well I don't want to do this thing by myself." Lucas told him.

"Oh you won't be alone. No movie premiere is complete without a Lucas Scott girl."

"What?" He was confused.

A woman walked up next to them. "Hi Lucas, I'm your date." She was absolutely gorgeous, and the old Lucas would have definitely slept with her, but he wasn't that guy anymore.

"No," he shook his head. "I can't have a date. I have a fiancé."

"That does matter Lucas. We don't want you to sleep with Ava we just want people to think the two of you are sleeping together. She's the next up and coming model. This will be good for your reputation."

"I don't care about my reputation, but I do care about Peyton."

Austin shook his head, "You don't even have to hold her hand Lucas. Just let her walk beside you. You can explain everything to your fiancé. I'm sure she will understand."

"I don't like this Austin."

"Trust me on this Lucas. You have to do this."

Lucas reluctantly agreed. He just hoped Peyton didn't watch the news.

…………………………………………….

Later that night Brooke sat on the couch next to Peyton. "You really love him?"

"With all of my heart Brooke," she told her. "He really has changed."

"I just don't believe that Peyton. I'm sure he is going to hurt you."

"I wish you would just trust me Brooke. He loves me, and I know that he wants the same things that I want."

"Guys are jerks."

"He used to be a jerk, but he isn't that guy anymore." Peyton smiled, "I love him so much, and I can't wait to be his wife."

"Well for your sake I hope you're right. I hope that people really can change because you deserve that." Brooke smiled at her best friend. "Can I make your wedding dress?"

Peyton smiled, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Great, I have all kinds of ideas." Brooke was a little excited, but she was still nervous about Lucas and his intentions.

"Oh crap I almost forgot. We've got to watch the news. Lucas might be on there. He was going to a movie premiere tonight."

She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. They had missed most of it but not the best part.

Peyton saw Lucas. "There's Lucas." She smiled when she saw him, but her happiness soon turned into anger.

"Peyton who's that girl with Lucas?"

"I don't know."

They saw the beautiful brunette girl walking side by side with Lucas.

An ET correspondent stopped them as they made there way down the carpet. "Lucas Scott it is so good to see you back in the scene."

"Yeah it is good to be here tonight."

"And who is this beautiful lady here with you tonight?"

"Well actually…."

He was cut off by Ava, "I'm his girlfriend. We are very, very close."

Lucas was shocked he tried to say something, but Ava kissed him instead.

"Well there you have it Lucas Scott is taken ladies."

Peyton was fuming. "What the hell?"

"Peyton," Brooke could tell that she was upset.

"I can't believe I trusted him." Peyton got off the couch and walked upstairs.

…………………………………….

Lucas spent the entire night trying to call Peyton, but she wouldn't answer. He knew that she had probably seen what had happened. He was so upset, but he had to do his interview with Ellen.

"Okay guys we have a treat for you today. He is the hottest author I know please welcome Lucas Scott." Ellen introduces Lucas, and the crowd cheers for him.

Lucas walks out and gives Ellen a hug. "It is good to see you again." He told her.

"It has been far too long."

They both sat down.

Peyton had reluctantly decided to watch the interview on TV even though she was very upset with him.

"How have you been?" She asked but before he could answer. "Well we all know how you have been." She pulls up a picture of Lucas and Ava kissing. "Wow! That is some hot stuff. How long have the two of you been dating?"

Lucas shook his head. He wanted everyone to know the truth. "Well to tell you the truth Ellen last night was the first time I have ever seen that woman."

"Ooh you move fast my friend."

"No, it isn't like that." Lucas told her. "My agent thought that it would be best to lead my fans on about my life. I have to tell you Ellen I haven't been a very good guy in the past, and my agent seems to think that is the only reason people read my books. He thinks they like my wild edge. Well I'm not that guy anymore."

"Really? It looked that way last night."

"She kissed me. I didn't kiss her. It was all a set up. The thing is I'm very much in love, and I'm happier than I have ever been in my life."

Ellen smiles, "Please tell us more."

Lucas smiled and Peyton continued to listen. "Her name is Peyton Sawyer. She is everything to me. Well her and my daughter, Riley, and Peyton's son Preston."

"It sounds like the four of you are a family."

"We will be soon. Peyton and I are getting married very soon."

The crowd cheers.

"I know that it goes against my reputation, but I don't care. If my fans aren't willing to read my books because I'm not a bad guy that likes to party then it is their loss. I love my fans, but I love the man that I am becoming, and that is all because of Peyton and my daughter Riley. Without them I would be nothing."

Ellen smiles, "It is very good to hear you say that. It looks like you are finally going to settle down."

"Do you guys want to see a picture of my family?"

The crowd cheers. He pulls a picture out of his wallet and holds it up for everyone to see. He has one of Peyton, one of Riley, and one of Preston. "This is my life now, and I couldn't be happier."

"Wow she is beautiful."

Peyton smiled. She couldn't believe Ellen thought she was beautiful. Brooke was standing behind Peyton.

"If she's watching I want her to know that I am sorry about that kiss. It didn't mean anything to me. The only person I ever want to kiss is you Peyton. I love you with all my heart, and I can't wait to be your husband." He looks at Ellen. "She changed me, and I think it was definitely for the better."

"I do too." Ellen agreed.

Peyton looked at Brooke. Brooke put her hand on Peyton's shoulder. "I was wrong. People really can change."

……………………………………………

Riley and Preston were hanging out at the River Court. "So do you think that my mom will forgive your dad?"

"I think so. I mean they are in love, and that's what you do when you are in love. You fight and get mad, and then you make-up. It is how it all works."

"I really hope that she does because I can't wait to be your brother."

Riley smiled, "You are already my brother. I mean you are my brother in all the ways that count."

"I'll always be there for you Riley. I want you to know that because no matter what happens between our parents I will always be there for you."

She gives him a hug, "I'll always be there for you too. I'm so glad that we are best friends, and our parents are getting married. How cool is that?"

"I think it is pretty cool."

They both laugh. They really did think that it was unbelievably cool that they were not only best friends, but were about to be brother and sister.

………………………………………….

That night Peyton was lying in her bed. She still had not talked to Lucas. She figured that she would wait until he got home tomorrow. She heard the door open and then she saw Lucas standing next to her bed.

"I thought you were going to be gone until tomorrow."

"I caught an earlier flight. I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer."

"I thought you might be with your model friend." She sat up in the bed.

"I'm sorry about that. I am so sorry, and it will never happen again. I fired Austin."

"You fired your agent?"

"Yeah, I don't want to get publicity that way. I want people to read my books because they are good not because they think I'm some badass."

He sat beside her. "I love you so much Peyton. I missed you."

"I missed you too." She touches his face. "Promise me that you will never kiss some fake model bimbo ever again."

"I promise you that these lips will only ever touch your lips. Well and maybe your neck, and maybe your…." He kissed her neck. "You get the picture."

She smiled, "Why don't you show me? You know so I can have a better idea of it." She pulled him onto the bed, and they started kissing. She knew he had changed, and she refused to hold his past against him.

**AN: Okay so that is the first chapter to this story. I really liked it, and I had a lot of fun writing it. I love Ellen, and I hope you guys liked that little part I threw in. I know that Ellen isn't live, but for the sake of the story just pretend it is. I wanted to show that Lucas really has changed and become a better man. **

**Brooke is going to be a bigger part in this story, but not in a bad way, but a supportive best friend way. I can tell you that I have to about chapter seven planned in my head, and it is going to have a lot of drama. I have taken into consideration what a lot of you had told me in your reviews, so don't be surprised when some of your ideas pop into the story because you all really have great ideas. **

**And as for the title it was between this one and The Beginning of Forever, and I chose this one just because I felt it really fit Peyton and Lucas. They both saved each other. **

**Okay I'm gonna stop rambling so you guys can review. **

**Was it good? Was it bad? Should I have stopped with A Safe Place to Cry? Should I continue? **


	2. Ch2 Mornings, Runs, Meetings, Breakfast

**My Saving Grace **

**Chapter 2 Mornings, Runs, Meetings, and Breakfast **

_The people who love you and the people you love usually matter the most. _

It had been a few days since Lucas had gone on Ellen and confessed his undying love for Peyton. She was convinced that he had changed, but Brooke was till a little skeptical. She had gone back to New York but would be back soon. She was planning on being there for Peyton every step of the way during the wedding preparations.

Lucas and Peyton still hadn't decided where they were going to live. Lucas really loved living in his mom's home, but he wasn't sure when she would come back, and it would be a lot more crowded with Peyton and Preston living there. Needless to say, he couldn't wait until they were all living together like a real family. Lucas never thought he wanted a real family, but that is all he wanted when he was with Peyton, Preston, and Riley. They were his future, and in his eyes his future was pretty bright.

Although they hadn't decided which house they were going to live in, Lucas and Riley had been staying most of their nights with Peyton and Preston.

Peyton woke up before Lucas and decided to make him breakfast. She wasn't the best cook in the world, but she knew how to make toast and eggs, or so she thought. The kids had left early. Preston went to the library. He had a big report due in a few days, and he had always been the studious one. Riley went to the beach. She missed California and always liked getting up and running in the sand.

Lucas walked downstairs. His nose was hit with the smell of almost burnt toast. He had to admit that he didn't love Peyton because she could cook. He actually was the cook of the relationship, but he didn't mind. He loved cooking.

He walked into the kitchen, and he smiled when he saw Peyton and her messy, curly hair, and her silk red robe. Her back was turned from the door, and he slowly eased up behind her, and started to nibble at her neck. She smiled and breathed in as she felt his touch against her skin. It was such an amazing feeling that sent chills up and down her back.

"Good morning," she smiled as she turned around to face him. "I never thought you were going to wake up, Mr. Sleepyhead."

"Well we didn't get much sleep last night," he laughed as he slowly kissed her lips. "I was hoping to wake up next to you."

"I wanted to make you breakfast." She turned around and handed him a plate of toast and eggs.

He tried to hide his disgust. The toast was somewhat burned and the eggs didn't look edible.

"What? What's wrong?" Peyton asked worriedly. "I thought you liked toast and eggs."

He took a bite of the eggs hoping they would be better than they looked, but he was wrong. They were worse than they looked. He spit them out in the garbage can. Peyton looked hurt. "They couldn't possibly be that bad. Thanks for the dramatics." She put her hands on her hips.

"They were worse. How much salt did you put in them?"

"Just a little," she said innocently.

"Well your just a little is a whole hell of a lot." He laughed.

"I can cook something else."

"No, no that's okay. We can go out for breakfast, or we can go to my house. I have some stuff in the freezer." He smiled. "How did you and Preston ever get by with your cooking?"

"I'm not that bad of a cook. I can cook certain things. I've just never been that good with breakfast."

He gave her a look of disbelief. "Okay, okay alright I always cooked a lot of frozen dinners, and we ordered take out."

"That's what I thought. It is a good thing you are marrying me. I'm pretty good cook."

She smiles and then kisses him.

………………………………………………..

Preston was at the library. He loved the library. When he was younger he used it as an escape from the pain he felt when he was at home. He knew that his mom was getting beat by his father, and he hated being around the house to see it.

He not only went to the library to read or study but to draw. He loved drawing just like Peyton did. His art was never as tortured or sad as Peyton. He liked to draw animals, buildings, and mostly happy people. His art was able to make him feel what he was never able to feel when was younger.

He continued to sketch a picture of his happy family. He had drawn Lucas, Peyton, Riley, and himself. He noticed a woman staring at him from afar. He assumed that she was older than him. She was beautiful, but she didn't seem like a high school student. She kept smiling at him.

She finally came over and sat beside him. "Hi," she said simply.

"Hi," Preston was a little confused to why a woman like that was approaching him.

"I'm Chloe Henderson."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Preston."

"I know this is strange, but I was looking at your drawings from afar, and you are incredible. You have a real talent."

"Thanks," he should have known that she was only looking at his drawings and not him.

"I teach an art class twice a week down at the community center. You should definitely be apart of that class."

"I don't know," he shook his head.

"Come on it'll be fun. I would love to have someone as talented as you in my class." She dug through her bag. "Here is my card, and the class schedule. I hope you will try it out. I know it will be worth it." She smiles and stands up from her seat. "I hope to see you there Preston."

She walked off, and Preston looked at the papers she had handed him.

……………………………………

Riley had finished her run on the beach and grabbed a bottle of water from one of the refreshment stands.

"Hey," Owen said as he jogged up behind her.

"Hey you," she smiled. "You're all sweaty."

"So are you," he laughed. "I guess we both had the same idea this morning."

"Yeah I think long runs on the beach are very important to starting off the day."

"Yeah I totally agree with you. Where are you headed?"

"I thought I'd just jog home."

"Why don't you let me take you to get some breakfast?"

She made a face, "I smell so bad."

"You don't smell that bad." He laughed. "At least we both are kind of sweaty."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Okay fine we can go get something to eat."

"Cool," he smiled. "I'll race you to my car."

"You're on," she laughed. "Go." She ran ahead of him.

"Oh dang," he ran to catch up with her.

………………………………………………..

Lucas and Peyton were holding hands when they walked into his house. They had decided to rummage through his refrigerator for something to eat.

Lucas found some ham and canned biscuits. "That sounds good to me Luke."

"Me too," he smiled as he put the ham and biscuits on the counter, and walked over to where his beautiful fiancé was standing. "You know what sounds even better?"

"What?" She giggled.

"You," he kissed her neck.

"I'm hungry Lucas." She complained as he continued to kiss her.

"Me too," he laughed. "For you," as she protested, he lead her to the couch.

"Luke someone could walk in on us."

He shook his head and laid her on the couch. "No on is going to walk in because no one knows that we are here."

He started kissing her more passionately, and she began to unbutton his shirt. He started from her lips and worked his way down to her stomach. She rubbed her hands in his hair. They were both so focused on each other they didn't even here the door opened.

"What is going on here?"

Lucas sat up to see his mother standing in front of him. She was not alone though. There was a man standing beside her.

"Who is that?"

"I asked first." Karen had her arms crossed. She was a little embarrassed.

Peyton closed her eyes. This was not the way that she wanted to meet her fiancé's mother.

"We'll be in the kitchen while you get dressed." Karen pointed to Lucas' shirt as she and her beau walked into the kitchen.

"Great," Peyton buttoned her shirt. "You're mom has a really great opinion of me now."

He grabbed his shirt and took her face into his hands. "We're about to be married. It really isn't that big of deal."

"You didn't tell me she was coming back so soon."

"I didn't know."

"Maybe she came because we're getting married soon."

Lucas turned around when she said something about the marriage. "You did tell your mom that we are getting married, didn't you?"

Lucas bit his bottom lip, "I was going too."

Peyton was upset. Her mouth opened in disappointment. "When were you planning on telling her? After we got married," she yelled at him.

"I was going to tell her." He tried to explain.

"Well now's your chance because she's in the kitchen waiting on you." Peyton grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," she yelled as she walked out of the house. She was disappointed in him.

…………………………………………….

Lucas walked into the kitchen. "Hey mom," he walked over and gave her a hug. "It is really good to see you."

"Where's Peyton?" She asked.

Lucas was a little confused. "How did you know her name?"

"I was lucky enough to hear about my son's engagement on the internet." Karen wasn't happy with him.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you."

"You should have told me Lucas. I didn't even know you were dating anyone."

Lucas pointed at the man standing behind his mother. "I didn't know you were dating anyone either."

Karen looked at the man behind her. "This is Andy Hardgrave. I met him in New Zealand."

"Oh," Lucas shook his head. "It's nice to meet you Andy."

"You too Lucas," they shook hands. "I'm gonna go get the rest of our things out of the car while the two of you talk." Andy gave Karen a kiss on the forehead and made his way out of the kitchen.

"He seems nice." He remarked.

"He is a wonderful man."

"I didn't know you were coming home."

"Obviously," she smiled. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Are you here to stay?"

"Yes, we are. Andy got a job here at the college, and I realized that I missed you and your brother and my grandkids. "

"We missed you too. I'm glad you're home."

"So tell me about Peyton."

"She's amazing mom. I can't wait for you guys to actually meet."

"You really love her?"

"I love her more than I ever thought possible. She changed me mom and made me a better man and a better father."

"I can tell." Karen could already see the change in her son. "I'm glad that you found someone that makes you happy. To be honest with you I never thought that you would ever be able to find someone."

"Me either," Lucas agreed. "But Peyton is the most amazing woman I have ever met." They both sat silent for a minute, "So are you in love with Andy?" He had to ask.

"Yes," she smiled. "I love him so much."

"It looks like we both found people that make us happy."

"Do you mind keeping Andy company? I want to go meet Peyton."

"I can take you mom."

"No, you can give me her address. I want to do this alone."

Lucas was a little nervous. He wanted them to really like each other.

…………………………………..

Owen and Riley are now at the river court eating breakfast on the bleachers. "This was a really good idea." She said as she took a bite of her biscuit.

"I know I keep telling you that I'm brilliant."

"I might believe you one day. This biscuit is delicious."

"One day I'll make you a homemade biscuit." He smiled.

"You cook?"

"Yeah I happen to be a very good cook."

"I didn't know that about you."

"I'll have to show you one day."

She smiled. "That's a date."

"A date," he questioned.

She soon realizes what she said. "I mean you know we'll set a date when you can cook for me." She said nervously.

"Oh because I was kind of hoping maybe we could make it a date." He said nervously.

"You're asking me out?"

"Only if you're saying yes."

"I never thought about us before, but what the hell. I'd love to go on a date with you Owen." They both smiled.

Riley had never thought about dating Owen, but she had to admit that he was very cute.

…………………………………….

Peyton was now at home cleaning. Whenever she got upset she always would clean.

Preston walked in, "Uh oh, what happened?"

"Nothing," Peyton continued to clean.

"You're cleaning so I know something happened."

Peyton stopped. "Nothing is wrong okay. I'm fine. How was the library?"

"Actually I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay shoot," she smiled and sat down her rag.

He reached in his bag and pulled out the paper that Chloe had given him. "I want to take an art class at the community center."

"Oh," Peyton looked at the paper. "I don't know about this Preston."

"Come on mom, I love to draw."

"I know that, but I don't want you neglecting your school work."

"Mom I won't. I am the most studious kid you know. I make great grades."

"Yeah but if I let you do this then your grades could drop."

"They won't."

Peyton looked at the paper again. "Okay fine you can do it, but if your grades drop just a little bit you have to stop going."

"Thank you so much mom," he gave her a hug. "You won't regret this." He took the papers and went to his room.

Peyton smiled. She loved that Preston liked art like she did. It made them closer even if he wasn't her biological son.

Peyton continued cleaning thinking of how Lucas didn't even tell his mom that they were getting married. She heard a knock at the door. "I'm coming." She opened the door and saw Karen standing in front of her.

Peyton didn't say anything. Karen didn't say anything either, but she leaned in and hugged Peyton as tight as she could. Peyton was taken by surprise.

"I know this is strange, but you have done to my son what I have tried to do his entire life."

Karen broke the hug and smiled. "It is so nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay. You are both adults. I'm just happy that I'm going to get a chance to get to know you."

"So you're staying?"

"Yeah I think so. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Peyton smiled. She already liked Karen.

"The only reason I left Tree Hill in the first place is because I knew Lucas would never step up and be the father that he should be with me here. I knew I had to leave so he would be responsible for his and Riley's life."

"It worked."

"I think it worked because he had someone like you. I don't know very much about you. Well except for what I've read or heard on the TV, but I think it is all true. You really have changed him."

Karen hugged her again. "Welcome to the family."

Peyton had longed to hear that for so long. She had always wanted to be apart of family, and now she finally would be.

**Okay so there is the second chapter. I'm sorry that it took me a while to get this posted. I went home this weekend, and I didn't get a chance to write any. I liked this chapter at first, but then I kind of lost interest. I hope that didn't happen to you guys. I hope you liked the little meeting between Karen and Peyton. **

**Okay so I need to know what you thought of Riley and Owen? What you thought about Preston and the teacher? Oh and I had to bring Andy into this story. I love him. He was always so cute, and I'm glad if Karen couldn't have Keith she could have Andy. She deserves happiness. **

**I wanted to let you guys know because some of you asked. This is not going to be just Leyton. It is going to have a lot to do with Riley and Preston and their struggles. They are all going to have a storyline. I may bring Brooke in from time to time, and Haley and Nathan, but mainly it is about Leyton and family. That is my main focus because that was my main focus in the other fic. **

**I know this chapter didn't have a lot of drama, but the drama is coming. I think all fics need a little mushy gushy stuff. **

**I wanted to thanks for all the reviews. You guys rock! I was so excited. I don't think I have ever had that many reviews for the first chapter of any of my fics. So please keep up the motivation. It makes my heart extremely happy. **

**Let me know what you thought, and I am sorry for the long AN. **


	3. Ch3 Moving Forward to Our Happy Ending

**Okay so first of all before you guys read this chapter I want to clear up a little of the confusion. Owen is not Owen the bartender from the show. I am so sorry for the confusion. I didn't even think about him when I made this character up for the story. I have mentioned him a few times. He is Preston and Riley's friend, and they are all the same age. I am so sorry. I guess I did that because I didn't really like Owen from the show so I didn't even think about him when I chose the name. Sorry. **

**I hope you guys enjoy, and I hope I have cleared some of your questions up. If not leave me a review, and I will try again.**

**My Saving Grace **

**Chapter 3 Moving Forward to Our Happy Ending **

_We have to take charge of our lives and get what we want. _

It had been a week since Karen had come back to Tree Hill and welcomed Peyton into the family with opened arms. She loved Peyton, and she was so happy that Lucas finally found someone that made him a better man.

Andy had helped Lucas and Riley move all of their belongings into Peyton and Preston's house. They had gotten to know each other through the move, and Lucas really liked Andy. He thought he was a decent guy, and it didn't hurt that he was very rich and could take care of Karen forever.

Preston had started his art class down at the community center. He loved it, and Sophie really took a liking to him. She offered to help him anytime with no extra charge. He had learned a little more about her while doing her class. He realized that she was a good bit older than him, and he wasn't sure why she was so nice to him. He was way too young for her.

Riley hadn't told Preston that she was going to go on a date with Owen. Owen and Preston had been friends ever since Preston moved to Tree Hill. Riley didn't want things to be weird for them. She wasn't exactly lying to him because they hadn't gone on a date yet. She knew that she would tell him eventually especially since they were going on their first date that night. That was if her dad let her.

Lucas was in his new office putting all of his books on his book shelf. He had a huge book collection as did Peyton. They both loved to read which was a plus. Lucas loved reading to her at night when they couldn't sleep.

Peyton walked in. "Are you almost done in here?" She asked with a smile.

"Just about," Lucas turned around. "You here to help?"

"No," she smiled. "I was going to tell you that you are going to be on your own tonight for dinner."

"And why is that?"

She walked closer to him. "Because your mother and your sister-in-law invited me to dinner. They said it was like a pre-bachelorette party or something."

"Oh but we're not getting married for another month." He smiled and took her into his arms.

"I think they want to make sure that I'm positive that you are the man for me because you never know. There could be someone out there that I like more." She laughed.

"Oh okay fine….you go find someone else, but they will never be able to kiss you the way I do."

"Oh is that right, well why don't you show me. I think I need to refresh my memory."

He leaned in and kissed her. His kisses always seemed to send chills up and down her spine. They were incredible, almost as incredible as he was.

"Oh my God get a room," Riley said as she walked into his office with her hands on her hips.

Lucas and Peyton pulled apart. "We did. This one," he told her. Peyton laughed.

"Oh, well whatever. I came to tell you I won't be here for dinner." She said it kind of fast and started to walk out of the room.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up." He stopped her. "Why?"

"I have other plans."

"Like what?"

"Um," she didn't really want to tell him she had a date. He didn't like the fact that she was dating. "I'm hanging out with Owen. You know mine and Preston's friend."

"Oh okay, is Preston going with you?"

"No," Riley told him.

"Actually Preston has art class tonight." Peyton informed both of them.

Lucas sighed, "So it really is just me for dinner. I'm gonna be all by myself."

"Awe poor baby," Peyton mocked him.

"Do you think I could go with you guys on your little dinner thing?"

"Luke it is a girl's dinner. I'm sorry. No boys are allowed." Peyton laughed. "Unless you know something I don't that counts you out."

Lucas was disappointed. "I'm sure I can find something to do."

"So dad you don't care if I hang out with Owen, right?"

"Right just be home by eleven."

"Eleven," she complained.

"Yes, eleven, that is your curfew after all."

"Fine," she stomped out of the room.

"Teenagers," Lucas sighed.

"Yeah," Peyton rubbed his shoulders. "Where were we?"

He turned around and kissed her neck, "We were right about here and oh yeah here," he kissed the other side of her neck and worked his way to her lips.

……………………………………………………………..

Owen's parents did a lot of traveling so he and Riley would have the entire house to themselves. Riley felt bad for Owen because his parents were always absent. She had never even met them, and neither had Preston. She could kind of relate to him, but at least when her dad was not apart of her life she had her mom.

Owen had promised to cook her dinner. He had boasted about being an incredible cook, and she was going to put him to the test.

"Hey I'm so glad you're here," Owen greeted her when she walked into his house.

"Wow, this house is awesome," it really was huge. It was much bigger than the house she was living in. "Do your parents rob banks for a living?" She asked kidding.

"Yeah, and I get to help sometimes too. You should try it sometime. We'll split the loot with you."

"I might have to take you up on that. I really want a car." Riley really liked that she could joke around with him and it didn't hurt that he was really cute. He was tall with light brown hair and brown eyes. He was an athletic build and most definitely her type.

"I'll call you next time."

"You better."

He walked to the kitchen, and she followed. There were actually pots and pans out. "Wow I'm surprised."

"Why are you surprised?"

"I thought that you might just order take-out or something."

"I'm not liar. I promised you that I would cook for you, and I'm not going to let you down."

"I'm impressed. Is it almost done?"

"I think it needs to be taste tested. You want to taste?"

He held out a spoon for her. "I know what you're doing. You want me to taste it because it is poisoned."

"Just taste it," he held out the spoon, and she took a bite.

"Oh wow this is really good." She smiled, "I want another bite."

"You have to wait until it is finished."

"Oh come on you can't tease me like that."

"I'm not teasing you. I'm getting you ready for dinner. Does it need anything?"

"No I think that is the best spaghetti sauce I have ever tasted. Nice work Mr. Braxton."

"Thank you very much Miss Scott."

They both laughed.

"You need any help?"

"Yeah can you stir this?"

"You bet I can. I'm the best stirrer ever."

She smiled. He loved her smile. It was able to light up the entire room.

……………………………………………..

Karen, Haley, and Peyton decided to eat Italian and then later they were going to go to the local club, TRIC.

"So I think this was a brilliant idea," Haley told them.

"Well it was all Karen's idea."

"I wanted to get to know my future daughter-in-law, and I have missed my Haley."

"I've missed you too Karen. I really needed this night out."

"Me too," Peyton agreed. "I love being with Luke and the kids, but sometimes I need my space."

"So tell me a little more about how you met Lucas?"

Peyton smiled, "When I first met him I didn't like him very much. We didn't agree on the way he was raising Riley."

"Most people don't like Lucas when they first meet him." Haley noted. "Well that was until you came along. Now Lucas is very lovable."

Karen laughed, "I'm so happy that he has become a better father with Riley. She really needed him."

"Yeah well he is great with her, and he is great with Preston."

"Is Preston's father in the picture?" Karen asked. Haley tried to get her attention without making it noticeable. Peyton had confided in Haley about her horrible past.

"It's okay Haley. I don't mind answering. Preston's father is in prison."

Karen looked concerned. "Oh my God, do you mind me asking what happened?"

"All you really need to know is that he wasn't a very good man, and he is right where he belongs." It was still very hard for her to talk about, and it took her back to the day that she found her daughter's dead on the bathroom floor.

"I'm sorry Peyton."

"It's okay. Lucas has really been my rock."

"I'm glad to hear that my son is someone's rock." Karen laughed. "I never thought I would hear that."

"So Karen give us the details on Andy," Haley changed the subject. She could tell that it was hard for Peyton to talk about.

Karen smiled at the mention of Andy's name. "I never thought that I would ever meet someone after I lost Keith, but Andy he makes things so easy."

"He's a little younger than you, right?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah but that makes it even more fun."

They all laughed. "I wish Nathan was younger than me sometime. I always wanted a younger man." Haley joked, "But I guess he'll do. I mean he has to do, right?"

…………………………………………………….

Lucas was sitting alone at home with a beer and pizza. He was very bored and not used to Peyton not being at home. He heard a knock at the door. He laughed when he saw Nathan standing at the door with beer and pizza.

"What are you doing here?"

"My wife is with your wife and mom, and my kids all had other things to do. I was lonely."

"Yeah me too, come in."

A few minutes later Lucas heard another knock at the door. He laughed again when he saw Andy standing at the door with beer and pizza.

"Come on in and enjoy the party."

The three men sat on the couch and watched a basketball game together. "I can't believe all three of us had the same idea. We are so boring." Andy laughed.

"Yeah well we are used to the women we love being around."

"Do we even know where they went?"

"No, they could be at a male strip club or something." Nathan suggested.

"Dude it's mom," Lucas was disgusted. Their mother would never go to a strip club, and he was pretty sure Peyton wouldn't either.

"I just miss your mother. I love spending all the time I can with her."

"You're good for her. I can really tell." Nathan said. "I'm glad that she found you."

"I'm glad I found her."

"I think we all pretty much hit the jackpot when it comes to women."

Andy and Nathan both agreed. They all had women that loved them and were always there for them.

………………………………………….

Preston stayed late after class to finish his painting. He was trying something new. He was putting a dark and twisted spin on his work. It was something he never did, but it worked for his mom, and he wanted to see if it could work for him.

"Wow this is really good Preston," Sophie said as she walked up behind him.

"Thanks," Preston smiled.

"What exactly is it?"

"It's a picture of my dad in jail, and he is standing on my little sisters tombstones," Preston said sadly.

Sophie looked a little upset.

Preston could tell, "I know it's a little depressing, but my mom thinks that since I can't really talk about what happened it will help to draw it."

"Your dad must have been a horrible person."

Preston nodded his head, "He is the worst kind of person, but I guess I'm lucky because my mom is the best mom a kid could ask for."

"Oh really," Sophie smiled slightly.

"Yeah she's not my birth mom, but she saved me from my father. If it wasn't for her I would probably be dead right now."

"Oh," Sophie was getting uncomfortable with the situation.

"I'm sorry to bring it up. I don't even know why I just told you all of that."

"No it's okay. You can talk to me about anything. You are one of my most promising students. I bet you get your talent from your mother. I know she's really proud of you."

"How did you know my mom was an artist?"

"Just the way that you talk about her, and only an artist would know that drawing can relieve stress."

"Right," Preston smiled as he started to put away his things. "I got all my talent from her."

"Yeah," Sophie touched his shoulder. "Anytime that you want to stay late or need any help at all you just let me know, okay."

"Okay," he was a little uncomfortable. "Thanks a lot for all the help. I'm so glad my mom let me take this class."

"I think that you are going to make it big someday."

"I just hope that one day someone can look at my paintings and my drawings and they can find meaning in their lives. That's what happens to me every time I look at one of my mom's drawings."

Sophie smiled. "So do you need a ride home?"

"Well I was gonna walk over and get some food first, and my house isn't too far away. I can just walk."

"You know what why don't we grab some food together. I'm kind of hungry."

"I don't want to keep you from your family."

"It's just me alone in my apartment. I promise you I would rather grab some dinner with you than go home and be lonely. Besides we can talk about art and stuff."

He didn't want to say no. "Okay sounds good to me."

Sophie smiled, and they walked out together.

……………………………………………………………………….

Owen and Riley finished dinner, and he took their plates into the kitchen. "That was amazing Owen. You really should be chef someday."

"I guess you never know."

"You need some help cleaning up?"

"I was just going to leave it for the maids."

"What? No way," she put her hands on her hips. "You're not gonna leave our mess for someone else to clean up."

"It is their job."

"No it isn't. We're gonna clean up this mess together. Please tell me you know how to use the dishwasher?"

"Um I know how to put dishes in there kind of." He admitted.

She gave him a look of disgust. "Watch and learn Mister."

She helped him load the dishwasher, and clean up the mess he had made in the kitchen. She walked over to sink and smiled. "Hey Owen come here. I want to show you something else."

"What?"

He walked over and was shocked when she sprayed him with the hose that was on the sink.

"Oh no you didn't," he was soaking wet.

"Oh yes I did," she laughed.

"Give me that," they continued to make a mess as he tried to pry the hose out of her hand.

By the time they finished they were both soaking wet and sitting on the wet floor laughing.

"How am I going to tell my dad about this one?" She laughed.

"Tell him it was raining at my house and only my house."

"He might fall for that one if he was stupid. I'm sure I can think of something."

"This has been so much fun." He smiled.

"I know."

"I've liked you a long time Riley." He finally told her. "Wow, I've wanted to tell you that for a long time."

"I like you too Owen." She admitted. "This night definitely proved that we can have fun together."

He started laughing.

"What?" She was confused.

"You're hair is sticking up. Here let me fix it." He swooped it out of her face. They locked eyes, and Owen leaned in slowly and kissed her. It was a simple kiss, but Riley thought it was perfect. After they broke apart she smiled.

"This was a great date."

He leaned in and kissed her one more time.

"And it just keeps getting better."

……………………………………………………………….

Peyton, Haley, and Karen had made their way to TRIC. Peyton stepped away to the bar. Haley could tell that she was upset, and she followed her.

"Hey girly are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she lied.

"No you're not. What's up?"

"I can't believe after all these years it still kills me to talk about what happened. I couldn't even tell Karen. I'm marrying her son, but I couldn't tell her about my life."

"Hey it's okay," Haley consoled her. "And besides it hasn't been that long, and you are going to carry around that pain forever."

"I know, but I should be able to talk about it. I feel like sometimes Jason still has control over my life, and I don't know how to get over that."

"You have to focus on the good things in your life. I mean after all he gave you Preston."

"I know," Peyton sighed. "You know I think I'm ready to go home to the man that I love."

"I think I am too." Haley gave her a hug. "If you ever need to talk Peyton I want you to know that I am here for you."

"I know that. I am so lucky to have you in my life."

Karen walked over to the two women. "I know I said I wanted to have a night of fun, but I really just want to go home to Andy."

"We want to go home to our men too," Haley told her.

"Well let's go then."

…………………………………………………….

Lucas, Andy, and Nathan were still sitting on the couch drinking beer and watching the game. Preston came in. "What's going on here?"

"We're having a guys night."

"Oh well I brought you a burger. I knew mom wasn't going to be home."

Lucas followed Preston to the kitchen. "Thanks Preston that was nice of you."

"You probably aren't hungry though. I should have asked you first."

"No you shouldn't have. And I'm a man. We are always hungry. You should know that."

Preston smiled, "There are extra pickles on it just like you like."

"You are too good to me. How was your night?"

"It was weird."

Preston thought back to Sophie bringing him home.

"_This is my stop." He told her. _

"_Oh wow this is a nice house." _

"_Yeah my Aunt Brooke bought it for us. She said that we deserved something nice." _

"_That you do." _

"_Well better get in. I want to give Lucas his hamburger." _

"_Who's Lucas?" _

"_Oh my mom's fiancé, he is a great guy." _

"_That's nice that she found someone after the last guy. Sometimes it is hard to find love after someone beats you and hurts your family." Sophie told him. He had explained the story a little better while they ate dinner. _

"_Yeah," Preston nodded. "I guess I'll see you next week." _

"_Yeah," Sophie smiled, and then reached over and gave Preston a huge hug. After a few minutes Preston was a little confused to why she hadn't let him go. It was kind of creepy. Sophie took in the moment and finally released him from the hug. _

"_Goodnight," she smiled. _

"_Yeah, goodnight." _

"What happened?"

"Um how do you know if a girl likes you?" Preston was sure that he knew, but he thought that Sophie was way too old to like him. He was only sixteen, and she had told him that she was thirty-one almost thirty-two. That was almost the same age as his mom.

Lucas smiled. He liked having these kind of conversations with Preston. It made them closer. At least he thought so. "They flirt a lot."

"Do they hug you very tightly?"

"Yeah."

"Do they tell you that they will help you in anyway they can?"

"Yeah."

"Okay thanks."

"Is there a girl?"

"Yeah I think so, but I'm nervous. I don't really feel the same way about her. It's kind of weird for me."

"Well give it time. Get to know her, and you may find that you like her more than you think. I didn't like your mom at first either and look at us now."

"You're saying this woman could be my future wife?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I just think you should give it sometime and see where it goes. You know if things don't change you could always ask her if she has feelings for you."

"Yeah I guess I'll wait and see. Thanks Lucas, you're the best."

Lucas smiled. He really liked hearing that.

"I'm gonna go upstairs. You guys have fun with your man night."

"I think I'm going to send them home, and wait for your mom. I've missed her."

Preston shook his head and made his way upstairs.

Nathan and Andy walked into the kitchen. "Hey Luke we're gonna head home. We want to see our wives."

"Good because I was about to kick you guys out," Lucas laughed.

"We see how it is. We don't feel the love brother."

Nathan and Andy both walked out of the kitchen, and Riley walked in the back door. She was still wet from her kitchen mess with Owen.

Lucas looked at her, "Why are you wet?"

"We decided to go swimming. Owen has a huge swimming pool," she lied because she didn't want to tell him that they kissed.

"Oh well next time take a bathing suit."

"I will."

Lucas shook his head and went into the living room. Riley was relieved that he didn't say anything else.

Lucas started cleaning up the mess that they had made in the living room. Peyton walked in the front door. "Hey you're home early." He smiled as he set the stuff down and gave her a hug.

"Yeah well we all missed you guys too much. We like having a night out to ourselves, but we like being with our guys way more." Peyton kissed him. "Did you have a party without me?"

"Andy and Nathan came over for a guy's night, but we decided that we missed our girls too much." He kissed her again. "I'm gonna go throw this stuff away. I'll meet you upstairs."

"Okay, I'm just going to be a few minutes. I need to call Brooke. She called me, and I didn't answer."

"Okay," he gave her a quick kiss before grabbing the trash and heading into the kitchen.

Peyton walked into the office where no one could hear her. She dialed Brooke's number. "Hello," Brooke answered.

"Hey Brooke," Peyton sighed.

"What's wrong? Did that jackass finally prove me right?"

"No, Brooke, Lucas is fine. I'm a mess though."

"What's going on?"

"I keep thinking about Jason, and how I never talked to him about what he did to the girls. I have to have some closure where he is concerned."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I need to visit him in prison."

"I thought that you didn't want to do that."

"I think I have too."

"Okay well when? I'm gonna go with you."

"I don't want Lucas to know I'm going, and he'll be on his book tour next week."

"Okay we can go together."

"Thank you so much for this Brooke. I need to see that he is as miserable as he should be."

Brooke felt for her best friend. "Don't worry P. Sawyer we'll get you the closure that you need."

"I love you Brooke."

"I love you too Peyton, goodnight."

Peyton had tears rolling down her face. She had to get the man that destroyed her out of her life so she could be happy with the man that helped her with the pain.

……………………………………………………….

Preston was in his room with his drawing. On another piece of paper he had drawn a picture of Lucas. On the picture it said dad, and on the picture of Jason it said monster. "I have to show you what you have lost." Preston said as he ripped the picture of Jason and kept the picture of Lucas.

**Okay so this chapter was extremely long. I know there wasn't a lot of drama, but this chapter was needed to set up future events especially for the next chapter. I'm sure you can almost guess what the next chapter is going to be about. I can warn you that it is going to be emotional, but if I can write it how it is playing in my head then it will be good and very needed for this fic. **

**THanks for all the reviews. You guys are awesome, and I hope you continue to review. I really enjoy reading what you have to say, and you guys help me when I make mistakes. **

**So what did you think of the chapter? What do you think of Sophie? And what do you think is going to happen next? Oh and what would you like to happen? (I always like to ask that question because sometimes I do use your ideas.) **


	4. Ch4 Prison Time Visits

**My Saving Grace **

**Chapter 4 Prison Time Visits **

_Sometimes you have to do things that people do not agree with. Everyone needs closure._

It had been a week since ladies night. Lucas had to leave for his book tour and would be gone several days. Brooke had gotten into town a few days after he left. She wanted to be there for Peyton every single step of the way. She knew that her best friend was going to need her.

Brooke and Peyton had gotten up early that morning and left for the prison. Peyton had found out that it was visitation all day. The kids thought they were going shopping for the wedding. Peyton didn't want to worry Preston. She had always told him everything, but sometimes things were better left unsaid.

Riley was in her room still asleep when Preston walked in and knocked the covers off of her. "Wake up," he screamed.

"What the hell? What if I would have been naked under here?" She yelled as she tried to find her covers.

"I need you to wake up and get dressed. I need you to go somewhere with me."

"You can go to the river court by yourself."

"I'm not going to the river court. I need to go to the prison."

"What?"

He sat down on her bed, "I need to see my dad."

"Why?"

"Because I just do, and I found out that today is visitation day."

"You really want to do this?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah I have too."

"Did your mom say it was okay?"

He bit his bottom lip. "I didn't ask her."

"What? You always tell your mom everything."

"I know, but I don't think she would want me to do this."

"Then don't do it."

"I have too," he yelled. "I have to get rid of him. I have to show him what he lost."

Riley could tell that he was very serious about what he wanted to do. "Okay give me like fifteen minutes to get dressed. You can drive, and I'll put my make up on in the car. What are we going to tell your mom when she comes back and sees the car missing?"

"She's with Aunt Brooke. They are going to be gone a while. We'll probably be back, and if not we can tell her that we took it to the car wash or something."

"Okay," Riley didn't want to argue with him so she went to get dressed.

……………………………………………

Brooke and Peyton were almost to the prison. Brooke was driving. It was about an hour and a half almost two hour drive. "Are you nervous?"

"No," Peyton said without any emotion. "I need to talk to the bastard that killed my children."

"I know, but you didn't even talk to him after the accident."

"It wasn't an accident Brooke. It was murder, and he knew what he was doing."

Brooke reached over and grabbed her hand. "I love you P. Sawyer."

"I love you too Brooke. Thanks for coming with me. I don't know if I could have done this alone."

"I'm always going to be here for you Peyton."

………………………………

Riley and Preston were getting in the car. "I can't believe we are doing this without permission. I mean I do stuff all the time without permission, but you are the golden boy. You never do anything wrong."

"I'm not doing anything wrong. I need to see my dad. This is important, and I'll tell my mom after the fact."

"How long after the fact?"

"Years down the wrong," he said nonchalantly, and Riley couldn't help but laugh. She knew their little trip was probably going to land them in hot water, but she didn't care. She never really did.

……………………………………………….

Peyton took a deep breath as she walked into the prison. She had never been there before, and it scared her to death. Brooke was right beside her. She wanted to make sure Peyton was able to hold it all together.

She walked up to the security desk. "I'm here to see Jason Parker."

"Will it be both of you?"

Peyton shook her head, "No."

Brooke looked at her confused.

"I need to talk to him alone. I'm sorry Brooke."

"No I understand, but if you need me."

"I know your right out here. I think once I get through with Jason he's the one that is going to need help."

Brooke gave her one last hug before she walked off with a security guard.

As she walked to the room where she would see her ex husband, father of her son, and murderer of her daughters she began to feel her heart fall into her stomach. It wasn't as though she was nervous, but she was anxious. She knew that she needed to confront him if she was ever going to get over the hurt that he had caused her.

When she checked in they took all of her belongings, and she followed the security guard into the room. There were other couples visiting. Most of them seemed to be happy visits much like you would see on television. They were planned and most likely reunions. Jason and Peyton were going to have a reunions but it definitely wasn't going to be a pleasant one.

She saw Jason sitting at the table. He had gotten much bigger. He had always been a larger man, but he used to be built. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in a while. He used to always stay clean faced. He always told her that it helped with his customers and his business. His hair seemed much darker with hints of gray. In Peyton's opinion he was the ugliest man she had ever seen.

When she made it to the table he grinned at her. His stupid little grin sent chills up and down her spine. "Nice to see you baby."

She wanted to reach across the table and smack the grin off of his face, but she was better than that.

"I always knew you would come back for me. I knew you'd miss me. A woman like you always misses a man like me. Women need a man to help them and teach them what they don't know." He continued to talk.

She finally slapped her hand as hard as she could on the table. Everyone in the prison looked at her, but she didn't care. She had come to say what she had to say, and she wasn't going to let him and his petty remarks stop her.

She kept her voice at a low tone, "I'm not here to listen to you speak. I'm here to do the talking and for the first time in your miserable, pathetic life you are going to sit there and take it. Or I will scream so loud that they will think you did something to me." She looked at him very coldly, "I'm sure a man likes you loves solitary. A man like you needs a place like that to think and play with himself. I'm sure that's all the action you get in place like this."

He went to say something, but she grabbed her arm. "Do you want to test me?" She said sternly.

He knew that she wasn't joking around.

"I am not the weak little teenage girl that you used to throw around. I am strong, and I'm not scared of you anymore, but you should be scared of me. You should be very scared of me."

He couldn't believe that she was talking to him in that manner. She had never spoken to him that way. She was always so pleasing and afraid of him. This was a new side to her.

"I just wanted someone to love me, to want me, and to care about me, and you treated me like shit. You took away eight years of my life, and I will never be able to get them back. But you not only took away those years, but you took away the most important things in my life….you took away my little angels, and you don't even care. You don't even feel any remorse." She maintained a low, calm voice. She didn't want to have a panic attack or freak out everyone in the prison.

"I know that you never loved me, but I thought you would have loved your little girls."

"I did love you." He pleaded.

"Oh shut the hell up. No you didn't. You couldn't have loved me especially when you were beating me to a pulp. You turned me into a helpless, weak little child. You tore me apart, but never again Jason, never again."

She took another deep breath. "I'm not gonna let you get to me anymore. I'm not going to fear you anymore."

"Peyton I did love you. I still do."

"Stop it," she raised her voice a little. "You did not love me, and you still don't. A man like you doesn't know how to love. All you know how to do is beat and hurt people. You don't know how to love anyone but yourself. And I don't even think that you love yourself. I mean how could you? Look at yourself, you're pathetic."

"I never asked you before, but why? Why did you kill my little girls? My helpless, precious little angels," she started to feel tears forming in her eyes.

He sat silent. "Answer me dammit," her voice rose again. "I want to know why the hell you would hurt them? I want to know if they realized they were going to die. I want to know if they asked for me." Her eyes were getting heavier and heavier, and the tears began to fall down her face.

"They wouldn't stop crying." He spoke slowly. "They kept asking when you were coming back, and I told them I didn't know. They said that they loved you more, and I couldn't take that." He said harshly. "I couldn't have my children love you more than me. My son already did, and I wasn't going to have my little girls love you more too."

Peyton was now shaking. "I told them to shut up, but they wouldn't stop crying for you. I decided I was going to give them a bath, but I knew what was going to happen when I put them in that bathtub. Peyton I knew that I was going to kill them, but they didn't know. They just thought that their daddy was going to give them a bath and brush their hair." He paused to take a breath.

"Preston came into the bathroom and told me not to give them a bath. He had a feeling that I was going to do something wrong. He tried to stop, but I beat him until he shut up. Something took over me Peyton, and I had to end their lives. I had to put them in a world that was better than the world they were living in."

Peyton was shaking her head. It was all very hard to hear, but she needed to hear it.

"I saw what I had done to Preston, and I didn't want them to suffer my wrath."

"So you killed them?" she yelled at him.

"I had too Peyton. It was best for them. They are in a better place." He didn't show any emotion at all. There was no sign of remorse. "Their last word was we want to see mommy."

Peyton couldn't help her crying anymore. She wiped away her tears as they continued to fall down her face.

"They died loving you. You wanted someone to love you Peyton well they did. You were their everything, and I was nothing." He sighed, "I knew that you were planning on leaving. All the signs were there, and I didn't want that to happen. I did love you Peyton."

She couldn't even speak. "Why did they have bruises all over their bodies?"

"I had to hit them a few times to shut them up."

"I hate you."

"I know, and you should, but what is done is done, and you are probably just as miserable as you were when you were with me. You aren't supposed to be happy Peyton. That isn't how it works. You are always supposed to hurt. That's what God wants for you."

"I'm not miserable you jackass. I am happy."

"Yeah right," he chuckled.

"I am in love, and I am with a man that loves me more than anything in this world. And I needed you to hear that. You tried your best to make me as miserable as you are, and you almost succeeded, but once I met Lucas you lost Jason." She stood up from the table.

"You lost." She held up her ring, "I'm getting married in a few weeks, and you're wrong. God does want me to be happy. I'm not always supposed to be in pain, but you will be. You will never be free again, and you will never ever hurt me ever again. I'm gonna make damn sure of that."

"What about Preston? I'd like to see him."

"You will never see him. He hates you maybe even more than I do."

She leaned over the table and spit in his face with the security guards watching. She didn't care. He barely even flinched. "How does it feel to be spit at? Not too good, now you know how I felt all those times you did it to me. I hope you burn in hell you miserable son of a bitch." She turned to walk away and then turned back towards him. "I'm over you, and I'm over all the pain you caused me. And you're right my little girls are in a safer place. We all are. I won't ever see you again, and I won't ever fear you again."

With that she walked out of the room. She hated him so much, but she wasn't going to let him control her life anymore. She was done with all the fear and pain. She just wanted to be happy with Lucas and their family.

She walked back through security to get her purse. When they handed it back to her, her wallet fell out. No one realized that it had fallen back into the box. Peyton walked over to where Brooke was sitting. Brooke could tell that it had been very emotional for Peyton.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm better than ever." She smiled through the tears. "What do ya say we go do a little shopping now?"

"That is so my favorite thing to do."

They both smiled, and Brooke hugged her best friend.

………………………………………….

About an hour later Preston and Riley showed up at the prison. "Are you nervous?"

"No I'm just a little anxious. I haven't seen him in three years, and mom didn't let me talk to him throughout the whole trial."

"Did he plead guilty?"

"No, but they found him guilty. He's never getting out of prison."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I want him to know that I don't need him, and I never did."

Riley hugged him. "You are so strong Preston Scott. Do you want me to go with you to talk to him?"

"No, I just needed someone to ride with me."

"I'm glad I could help." Riley smiled. They really were like brother and sister.

Preston did the same thing that Peyton had done earlier. He walked in and saw his dad. For the first time in his entire life he wasn't afraid to be around him. He knew that his dad couldn't do anything to him anymore. He knew that he was safe.

Jason smirked as he saw Preston walk in. "Wow I don't get visitors for three years now you guys show up on the same day."

"What are you talking about?"

"Peyton was just here." He didn't call her his mother because in his eyes she wasn't.

Preston was shocked.

"I'm guessing she doesn't know you are here because she said that I would never see you ever again."

Preston sat down. "No she doesn't know I'm here. I wanted to do this on my own."

"Do what son?"

"Don't call me that," he was disgusted. "You are not my father. You are the man that murdered my little sisters, and beat me and the only person that ever really loved me. She is living proof that you don't have to be blood to be a family."

"Why are you here Preston? You haven't been here for three years."

"I didn't come for three years because I was still holding out hope that you weren't the monster that I thought you were, but I was wrong. I've seen how a father is really supposed to be, and you are definitely not it. You're a monster."

"Don't call me that," he closed his eyes. "I'm not a monster."

"Yes you are. You are the devil, and hell is even too good for you. You are on a whole different level of horrible." Preston stood up. "I came here today to tell you that I don't need you, and I never did. I have Lucas. He loves me, and he loves mom, and I want him to be my dad."

"Excuse me," Jason was hurt. "I am your father."

"You donated your sperm." He snapped back. "That doesn't make you a father."

Preston smiled, "I'm going to ask Lucas to adopt me. I don't want to be a Parker. I want to be a Scott, and I'm gonna wear that name proud, and I'm gonna make Lucas proud of me. I'm gonna be the man you never could be. And I'm not going to think about you anymore. I am done with you, and your bullshit."

"Preston wait," Jason pleaded.

Preston turned around.

"I did what I had to do."

"You're not sorry are you?"

Jason didn't answer.

"I knew you weren't. I didn't have to see you to know that. Have fun rotting in prison. You are right where you belong. Mom and I are going to be happy now. This was my first and last visit. You'll never see me again. So take a good luck. This is what you lost out on. I'm gonna get to live the life that I was always meant to live, and you're gonna miss it all, and one day I know you will regret it. You might be old and on your death bed, but you will regret what you did, and you will hate yourself as much as everyone else does."

Preston walked over to the security guard and took one last look at his father. He was relieved to be rid of him.

……………………………………..

While Preston was visiting Jason Peyton and Brooke had realized that Peyton lost her wallet at the prison. They headed back to get it.

Riley was shocked when she saw them coming in. She tried to hide her face, but it was way too late. "Riley Hannah Scott, what the hell are you doing here?" Peyton sounded very parental.

"Um, um," she was trying to think of a good lie. "I got arrested." That was definitely not it.

Peyton put her hands on her hips. "Okay um Preston wanted to see his dad."

Peyton was angry. "What?" She gave Riley a stern look. "Stay right here," she demanded as she walked to get her wallet.

"She's pissed right?"

"Oh yeah," Brooke couldn't help but smile. She thought it was funny when Peyton got mad.

Preston walked out of security and was shocked to see his mom. "You have a lot of explaining to do. I cannot believe you would drive all this way without permission. You should have told me you were coming."

"Funny," he was mad too. "You should have told me you were coming."

"I'm the mother. I don't have to explain my actions to you."

"Whatever," he started to walk off but she stopped him.

"No not whatever, you are in big trouble." She looked over at Riley. "You are too."

"Do we have to tell my dad?"

"Yes we have to tell your dad." Peyton then remembered that she hadn't even told Lucas that she was coming. Riley put on her puppy dog face. "We'll talk about that part later, but right now we're all going home."

"Fine, we brought the car." Preston told her.

"You're riding with me, and Brooke is going to drive Riley home."

"I don't want to ride with you."

"You don't have a choice."

"Fine," he stomped off.

Peyton was disappointed in his behavior. He had never lied to her before, but then again she had never lied to him either. They always made everything very easy. They had a great relationship.

…………………………………………………..

On the ride home Peyton had tried to talk to Preston, but he didn't want to talk. He pretended to be asleep for most of the way.

Once they got home he stomped off to his room and slammed the door.

Riley turned to Peyton. "I really am so sorry Peyton."

"It's okay. Why don't you just go upstairs? We can talk about it later."

"Okay," Riley did as Peyton requested.

Brooke walked behind Peyton. "I think I'm gonna go do a little shopping. I want to give you sometime to breathe. And remember that Preston did the same thing that you did."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He needed closure too Peyton." Brooke told her as she walked out of the house.

………………………………………

Peyton waited for about an hour and then she knocked on Preston's door. "Come in," he yelled from the other side.

"Hey," she said. "I brought you some milk and cookies."

"I'm not hungry."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he sighed. "I figured that I was grounded."

"I never said that."

"Yeah but you pretty much said I was in trouble. I thought that might be the appropriate punishment."

"Well I was wrong Preston."

He looked at her.

"I know. That doesn't happy very often. I should have told you that I was going, and I should have asked you if you wanted to go with me. Sometimes I forget that we both went through the same things, and we both needed that closure."

"I just wanted him to know that I hated him, and Lucas was my dad now."

Peyton smiled when she heard him say that. "Really, you want Lucas to be your dad?"

"Yeah, I want him to adopt me. Do you think he will?"

"I think he would probably be honored."

"I wanted Jason to know that he hurt us, but we're not going to let him hurt us anymore."

"Me too," she smiled. "You're dad hurt me in so many ways, but he gave me the best thing that I have in my life. He gave me you. I don't know what I would do without you." She hugged him. "I love you so much, and I promise that I'll be honest with you for now on, but you have to be honest with me too."

"I know," he smiled. "Seeing him really helped me though."

"Yeah it helped me too. I'm not gonna be afraid anymore."

"How did Lucas feel about you going to see Jason?"

Peyton bit her bottom lip, "I didn't tell him."

"So you didn't tell a lot people about your little trip."

"No I guess we have that in common." She laughed. "I'm gonna tell him when he gets home."

"Good," he sighed. "I don't want there to be any secrets. I just want us all to be happy."

"I want that too Preston."

She wanted that more than anything.

Later that night she was lying in her bed reading one of her books. It always helped her to read Lucas' books when he was away. It made her feel closer to him.

The door opened and to her surprise Lucas walked in with a dozen red roses. "Lucas," she smiled.

He walked over to the bed. "We got done early, and I caught the first flight I could. I missed you some kind of bad." He kissed her after handing her the roses.

"I went to see my ex husband in prison." She couldn't keep it from him anymore.

"What? That was definitely not the greeting I was expecting."

"I needed to see him to get some closure. I never really asked him what happened that day, and he finally told me, and I really need it. I understand if you're mad."

He kissed her lips gently, "I'm definitely not mad. I wish you would have told me, and I could have been there for you, but I'm glad that you went. I hope you got the answers that you were looking for."

"What I've been looking for is right here? I've always been looking for someone like you, and I am so grateful that I finally found you."

"I'm glad you finally found me too."

They started to kiss. "There's one more thing I need to ask you."

"What?"

"Will you make Preston your official son by adopting him?"

He smiled. He was really hoping that she would ask him that. "I would be honored to be his father." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Peyton was finally happy and nothing else mattered. Sometimes you have to go through hell to find your happy ending. She had never believed in fairytales before she met Lucas, but she was starting to believe more and more everyday. At least in fairytales ended with a happily ever after, and Peyton knew that Lucas and their family was her happily ever after. And she was really okay with that.

**Okay So I really want to know what you guys thought of this chapter. I worked really hard on it. I wanted it to be really good because I have some bad news for you guys. I'm going on vacation for a week. I leave Saturday and won't be back until the next Saturday. I'm super excited about the trip, but I am not taking my computer, and I probably won't be able to update while I'm gone. I'm really sad because I am so addicted to writing. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do. **

**I might be able to get one more chapter up before I leave. If I have time tomorrow, but if not I wanted this to be a really powerful chapter. I wanted it to show a lot of different emotions. **

**I want to know what you guys thought. It is okay if you didn't like it. I can take criticism, but I hope you liked it. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, and I'll be so happy if you guys let me know what ya thought of this chapter, and what you want to see happen next. I promise I'll have a lot of updates when I get back if you guys review. Because you really are incredible and make me so happy all the time. **

**I'm gonna stop babbling now, and let you guys get to reviewing. Oh yeah it is so much fun! **


	5. Ch5 Here's to a Happy Ending

**AN: Hey guys I wanted to apologize for the confusion again. The art teacher's name is Sophie. I know that I said Chloe, and well it was Chloe but I forgot and didn't check myself and called her Sophie. So now her name is Sophie. I might go back and change it later. I'm sorry, and thanks for letting me know that I made that mistake. **

**Enjoy! **

**My Saving Grace **

**Chapter 5 Here's to a Happy Ending**

_I vow to you today to always be there for you. I love you with all of my heart. _

It had been four weeks since Peyton had confronted Jason and finally gotten the closure that she had been needing for the past three years. Lucas had been very supportive and understanding of the situation. He knew that Peyton had a past that wasn't very good, but all he wanted to focus on was their future together.

He was going through the process of adopting Preston. Riley was excited that she was going to have him officially as her brother. They all knew he would carry the Scott name well.

Although Lucas was adopting Preston, Peyton wouldn't be adopting Riley, at least not for a while. Lucas didn't think that it was time, and Peyton agreed.

During the four weeks Peyton had been preparing for the wedding while Lucas did his last stops on the book tour. He had told his editor that he wouldn't be writing for sometime. He wanted to spend time with his family without having to make trips to New York for a while. The main thing to him was his family, and his career could wait. He had spent his whole life putting his career first, and he knew it was time for him to put the people that were most important to him first.

Brooke had met Karen and Haley. She thought they were very nice people, maybe even too nice at times. They had worked together to throw Peyton a wedding shower. She had received a lot of incredible gifts although she really had everything she ever need. Brooke had also thrown her a lingerie shower. She thought that Peyton needed to update her lingerie drawer. She told Peyton that even though she was going to be married and growing old with someone she didn't have to look old. She could still be a sexy hot mama.

As for Riley and Preston they were just dealing with the usual teenage drama. Preston was still trying to figure out Sophie's true intentions, and Riley was taking her relationship with Owen very slow. She was finding it hard to keep it from Preston, but she wasn't ready for him to know either.

The men wanted to throw Lucas a bachelor party, but Lucas disagreed. He said that his whole life had been a bachelor party, and he wanted to spend his last night as a bachelor with the woman that made him the man that he had become.

Peyton had disagreed to her party too. The only place she wanted to be was with Lucas. Everything was like it should be when she was with him.

They had spent the night together, but Lucas was shocked when he woke up the next morning to find Peyton was missing. He searched around the house and found a note with no Peyton.

_Dear Future Husband, _

_I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart, and I cannot wait to be your wife. I'm sorry that I could not wake up next to your sexy body, but Brooke thought it would be best if you didn't see me before the wedding. I promise that we will wake up next to each other everyday for the rest of our lives. _

_Love, Peyton Scott _

It made his heart incredibly too happy to see that she had signed the letter as if she was already a Scott. In his eyes she already was and always would be.

……………………………………….

The girls had convened at Haley's house. She had sent Nathan and the kids to Karen and Andy's. Riley had gotten there a little after Peyton. She was excited that Peyton had asked her to be her maid of honor. She always thought that it would be Brooke, but both Peyton and Lucas agreed that they wanted their kids to be right there next to them. Brooke and Nathan were still going to be in the wedding, but Riley and Preston were going to have the main honors. They were going to do everything as a family. It was the way it should be.

Peyton was upstairs in the guest bedroom looking at her wedding dress. It was absolutely beautiful, but she knew with Brooke making it that it would be. She wouldn't expect anything less than perfect from her best friend. It was a corset dress that was very simple with a light amount stones around the top and back.

Riley walked in. "Wow that is amazing."

"It has a corset." Peyton smiled. She had always dreamed of wearing a corset wedding dress.

"My dad is going to love it just as much as he loves you."

Peyton smiled.

"I wanted to thank you." Riley walked closer to Peyton.

"For what?"

Riley had tears in her eyes, "I spent my whole life wanting my father in my life. I spent my whole life wanting a family, but no one could ever get through to him. He would send birthday cards and money, but it wasn't the same. I always yearned for something more and because of you he finally saw what he was missing."

"I don't take the credit for that Riley. Your dad has always loved you."

"But he hasn't always been man enough to take responsibility for his actions, but he does now. It is because of you that we have a relationship. I wanted to thank you so much because you gave me the father I always wanted."

Peyton had tears in her eyes. "I didn't want to cry before the wedding. I love you Riley."

"I love you too Peyton, and I think we are all really lucky to have you in our lives."

They shared a hug. "Now let's get you ready so you can marry my dad and make us all happy."

…………………………………………..

Lucas had arrived at the church a little early. He was nervous, but it was a good nervous. "Hey little brother," Nathan greeted him.

"Hey," Lucas was shaking.

"You ready to marry the love of your life?"

Lucas thought back to his first wedding.

"_Hey little brother," Nathan walked into the church. _

"_Hey," Lucas wasn't shaking. He was very calm. _

"_You ready to marry the love of your life?" _

"_I'm just ready to get this over with so we can get to the honeymoon part. That's gonna be my favorite part." _

"_Oh yeah that's right, Lindsay wouldn't give it up before the two of you got married." _

"_Yeah that's why I had to propose. I've been horny for a while." _

"_Dude we're in a church." _

"_God knows what I'm talking about." Lucas laughed. _

"_Are you sure you are doing the right thing by marrying Lindsay?" _

"_Yeah," he shrugged. He didn't really know if he was doing the right thing, but they had been together since before he could remember, and he was ready to be with her in everyway that mattered. _

"Yeah I can't wait to look her in the eyes and tell her how much I love her in front of all our friends and family. I can't wait to commit the rest of my life to her. I'm so in love Nathan. I know that this is exactly what I'm supposed to be doing."

"That's the right answer Lucas. A different answer than you gave me the first go around, but a much better one." Nathan smiled.

"Yeah well this time I know that I'm doing the right thing. I know that when he pronounces us man and wife that we're gonna stay that way forever."

…………………………………………………..

Peyton was now dressed in her stunning gown. Brooke and Riley were also dressed in their gowns that Brooke had made for them. They were a light yellow. Brooke knew it was a little out there for bridesmaid dresses, but they looked incredible, and Peyton loved them.

"Are you ready P. Sawyer?"

"I am so ready." She smiled.

"The carriages are here," Haley told them.

"Well we better get going." Brooke said.

"You guys go ahead. I want to talk to Peyton first." Karen told them. "We'll take the second carriage."

"Okay."

They all left except for Karen and Peyton.

"Is something wrong Karen?"

"No," she smiled with tears in her eyes. "Everything is perfect. I wanted to give you this necklace."

"Oh Karen thank you." It was absolutely beautiful.

"I wore it the day I married Keith, and I want you to wear it. Keith made me a very happy woman, and you make Luke a happy man." She took a deep breath, "I remember when he was a little boy I used to pray that he would find someone like you, and I am so happy that God answered my prayers."

"Oh Karen, I don't want to cry again."

"My son once told me that I was going to love you as much as he does, and he was right Peyton. I love you. You are the daughter I always wanted."

"You are the mother I always needed. I think that God puts people in our lives right when we need them the most, and I definitely needed someone like you."

"Hey they say when you marry a man you marry his family."

"I'm happy to marry Lucas' family."

Karen hugged her. "This is the beginning of the rest of your life."

"I think I like the rest of my life." They both smile.

……………………………………………………

Back at the church, the first carriage had arrived. Brooke went in to find Lucas. She had a few things she wanted to say to him. "Hey you got a minute?"

"I guess. Where's Peyton?"

"They are on their way, but I have to talk to you before I can let you marry her."

"Okay."

She took him to the back room. "She is my best friend Lucas Scott, and I need you to tell me that she is the only woman that you ever want to be with, and that the two of you are meant to be together forever."

"I could sit here and tell you that I love her with all of my heart, but you should already know that. Brooke I need you to trust me and believe that I would never do anything to hurt her. She is the woman that I want to wake up too for the rest of my days, she is the woman that will always have my heart, and Brooke she is my everything. I promise you that I am not the man that you knew, and I will never be that man again."

Brooke looked at him. "That's all I needed to hear. If you do break her heart and break your promises I will break your face."

With that said she walked out, and Lucas smiled. Brooke Davis was a firecracker, but Peyton was very lucky to have her as a best friend. At least she would always take care of Peyton.

"Oh hey dad I was looking for you."

"Well you found me. What's up kiddo?"

She gave him a very big hug. "I love you dad, and I'm happy that you are going to get your happy ending. I like happy endings."

"Me too," he smiled. "And you know what I love you too. And I'm sorry for missing out on your life."

"You're not going to miss out on anymore of it. We're gonna both make sure of that." She hugged him again. "Now get out there and make us all proud. And you better not ruin this because if you do I might have to choose Peyton over you. I'm team Peyton all the way."

"Yeah me too so I really better not screw this up or else I'm gonna have no one."

"Yeah it would totally suck to be you if you broke her heart."

"I can promise you that is not going to happen."

He loved Peyton and their family, and he didn't have any intentions of ruining their happiness.

…………………………………………

Peyton walked into the church greeted by Preston. "Hey mom," he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I want to walk you down the aisle, but I want you to know that I could never give you away."

Peyton smiled. "You guys have got to stop making me cry."

"Thanks for always protecting me. It is because of you that I get to live a happy life."

"I am so proud of you."

She gave him a hug. "I'm so happy you are my son."

"God knew what he was doing when he picked you to be my mom." They both smiled. They had both been very lucky.

……………………………………………

The wedding started with Brooke walking down the aisle followed by Riley and then Preston and Peyton.

Lucas smiled when he saw Peyton because he saw his future and his life walking towards him.

The minister began to talk, and they were both consumed with happiness that they felt. They knew that they were going to be together forever, and they knew forever started as soon as they say I do.

The minister asked Peyton to recite her vows first. "I can't stand up here and say that I knew from the moment that I met you that we would be together forever because that would be a lie, and it isn't good to lie in church, but I can say that I knew from the moment that you kissed me and you told me that you loved me that we were going to be together forever. You saved me with the touch of your lips, the beauty of your words, and the kindness of your heart."

She smiled when she saw Lucas smile. "I have been looking for someone to save me my whole life. I have been trying to find someone that could just look at me, and I would know that I was safe. I've wanted someone to protect me from all the evils in the world, and you do that everyday. I know that we'll have good and bad days, but I think that those good days will always out way the bad ones. I'm in this for better or for worse and in sickness and in health. I will never stop loving you. You're my hero Lucas Scott, you're my forever, and you're my always, and I will always be there for you. And I will always love you. This I vow today and forever."

"Lucas," the minister informed him it was his turn.

"I'm a writer, and I've been searching for the perfect words to say to you today, but everything I came up with didn't compare to how wonderful you are and luck I am. I could stand up here forever and talk about how much I love you and it still wouldn't add up. No one will ever understand how much I love you, and how much you saved me from a destructive path."

He smiled, "The immensity of your beauty, your heart, and your love made me the man I am today. And you said that you didn't know the moment that you met me that we were meant to be together, but I think I always did. I think I always knew I loved you because there was always something about you that made my heart turn into a knot."

He squeezed her hands when he saw tears fall out of her eyes. "I'm so glad that you are the one for me. I'm so glad that I'm the one you chose to spend the rest of your life with. I wouldn't have it any other way. I will cherish every moment we have together until the day that I die. I will be there for you no matter what, and I will always, always love you through the good and the bad, and anything else that may be thrown are away. True Love Always even when we didn't even know it. We were always destined to be together, and fate finally put us together. I love you. This I vow today and forever. Oh and Peyton I want you to know you are my saving grace."

She whispered, "You're mine too."

There wasn't a dry eye in the house, not even Brooke could keep from crying. It was a beautiful thing to see two people so in love and so happy. They were the real deal, and nothing would ever come between them. It was an amazing thing how things seem to work out sometimes. It was perfect.

They placed the rings on their fingers, they said I do, and finally sealed it with a kiss. Lucas and Peyton were finally married. They were finally Mr. and Mrs. Scott, and for the first time in his life Lucas would never be able to find the words to describe what it felt to kiss his bride.

They loved each other with everything that they had, and forever would never be long enough for their love.

Happy Endings really can happen, and there was so much more where that came from.

**Okay so I actually got one more chapter done. I finished packing, and I have nothing to do until six tonight so I thought I would make sure you guys had something to read. This was actually supposed chapter six. I was going to have shower chapter, but I decided it wasn't necessary. And I wanted you guys to have this before I left because this is a happy chapter. And I love happy Leyton. They are my favorite. I hope you enjoyed the wedding. I'm not good at writing weddings, but I did my best. **

**So the next chapter will be up at least a week from tomorrow unless somehow I can write while I'm away, but I don't see that happening. I'm not gonna have anytime by myself, but I am looking forward to this time of relaxation because it doesn't come often enough. And thanks to all of those who wished me a good trip. You guys are awesome. **

**I hope you enjoyed, and I really hope you will leave a review so I'll have something to look forward too when I get home. I would love to have a lot to read when I get back. That would be amazing. **

**Oh yeah and thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad you guys liked it. I was nervous, but I'm glad yall liked it. **


	6. Ch6 Old Friend New Trouble

**My Saving Grace**

**Chapter 6 Old Friend New Trouble **

_It is a known fact that almost all of our lies catch up with us eventually, and it is never good. _

It had been four days since Peyton and Lucas became man and wife. They had left for their honeymoon directly after the wedding reception. They both wanted to go to the Bahamas. Peyton had never been. She had barely traveled any. Lucas had only been once, but it wasn't a memorable trip, and he knew that he and Peyton would make a lot of good memories there.

Riley and Preston were staying with Karen and Andy until Lucas and Peyton got back from their honeymoon.

Riley had gotten a huge surprise when her best friend Katie came to Tree Hill to see her. She hadn't seen her since she moved away from Los Angeles. They still stayed in touch, but things between them had really changed. She was so glad that Katie had come to visit her. They spent the first night catching up, and Riley had decided that the second day Katie would meet Owen.

Riley and Owen were taking things slow, but she really liked him, and hoped that her best friend would like him too.

Riley and Katie were waiting on Owen. "So do you really like this guy?"

"Yeah, Owen is a good guy."

"But you don't usually date good guys."

"Well this is a new town, and I'm allowed to have new ways." Riley smiled. She heard a knock at the door and smiled when she saw Owen walk in the door. "Hey."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Hey you." He smiled and looked at Katie. "Hey you must be Katie. It is nice to meet you."

"Yeah it is nice to meet you too," Katie put on a fake smile.

"You guys ready to rock and roll?"

"You bet," Riley took a hold of his hand, and they walked out of the house.

………………………………………

In another part of Tree Hill Preston is with Sophie. She had invited him earlier in the week to join her at an art show. He wasn't sure where their relationship was headed. She was much older than him, and there was something very strange about the way she acted. He knew that he needed more time to understand her.

She handed him a glass of water. "Hey I thought you looked thirsty."

"Thanks," he smiled.

"So are you having fun?"

"Yeah this is awesome."

"I bet you'll have your own show one day."

"I doubt it."

She shook her head, "You are an amazing artist, and I know that you are going to go very far in the creative world."

He smiled. She really believed in him, and it made him very good about himself. "You sound like my mom. She's always telling me that kind of stuff."

Sophie froze. He realized how it sounded. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to say you were like my mom."

"No, its okay I don't mind. I'm a teacher, and teachers usually sound like moms." She laughed it off.

……………………………………………………

Owen took the girls out for pizza and then to a movie. Riley could tell that Katie wasn't having a good time so she pulled her to the side to talk. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Katie lied.

"Okay Katie I'm not stupid, and I know when something is wrong with you. So spill it?"

"I just don't like him." Katie told her.

Riley was disappointed. "You barely know him. I'm sure once you get to know him you'll love him."

"I doubt it. I'm just not having fun. I want to go party." She smiled.

"Well I'm sure Owen wouldn't mind going to a club or something."

"I don't want him to go. I just want the two of us to go like old times."

Riley sighed. "Okay, I'll tell him to take us home, and then we can go out, but I don't have a fake ID anymore."

"Don't worry I have you covered. Like always," she smiled.

Riley asked Owen to take them home because they wanted to spend sometime hanging out before Katie had to leave. She only had about two more days before she had to go back to LA.

He was a little disappointed, but he understood.

Riley and Katie snuck out so Karen wouldn't worry about them. They were used to sneaking out together. They used to do it all the time when Riley lived in LA with her mom. They were also used to getting caught because Lindsay was always on top of her game. She was very hard to fool, but they were hoping Karen would easily be fooled.

Katie had kept their fake IDs and they made their way to one of the clubs wearing short skirts and a lot of makeup.

As soon as they got there guys started hitting on them immediately. Katie could tell that something was bothering Riley. "Hey what's your problem? We have all these fine guys wanting us."

"I shouldn't have lied to Owen." She was feeling guilty.

"Riley you have to listen to me okay. You are so much better than him, and you can do so much better than Owen. You have to break up with him, and you have to enjoy yourself tonight."

Riley didn't really know what to say. She had never dated anyone who Katie didn't like. Katie handed her a drink. "Drink up and please show me that this lame ass town hasn't made you soft, and you still know how to have a good time."

Riley thought about it for a moment and took the drink. "Let's party," she smiled.

"That's my girl." Katie clinked their glasses together. "This is definitely what I'm talking about."

Riley continued to drink.

…………………………………………….

In the Bahamas Lucas was sitting on the bed waiting for his beautiful wife to join him. She walked in a black teddy. "Wow, you are absolutely breath taking." He smiled as she sat on the bed next to him. She started kissing him, but he could sense that something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she leaned into kiss him again, but he stopped her.

"Peyton Scott, what's wrong?" He touched her face. It fell so good to call her Peyton Scott. It felt right.

She sighed, "I'm having an amazing time here, and I love you so much."

"But," he knew there was going to be a but in there somewhere.

"I miss the kids."

"We'll get to see them soon enough. We're only going to be here four more days."

"I know, but I really miss them. I'm ready to go home and spend sometime with them." Peyton admitted hoping not to hurt his feelings.

He smiled and gave her a simple kiss on the lips. "I love you so much Mrs. Scott, and we're going to be together forever. Every single day can be our honeymoon. I'll go pack our bags and see if there is a flight we can catch tonight."

She smiled, "You would really do that for me?"

"It doesn't matter where we are as long as we are together." He kissed her again. "And to tell you the truth I miss the kids too. They'll be very surprised to see us."

Peyton was so happy. She couldn't wait to get back to Tree Hill and see her kids.

…………………………………………..

Sophie drove Preston to home. They sat and talked for a few minutes. "I had an awesome time tonight. I'm really glad that you invited me."

"I wouldn't have wanted to go with anyone else." She smiled as she looked into his beautiful eyes. He was an amazing kid.

He smiled, "I can't believe what kind of connection that we have. You feel it too don't you. There is something about you that I can't put my finger on."

"I'm your art teacher Preston." She was feeling a little nervous.

"There's something else. You have feelings for me don't you?" He leaned into kiss her, but she pulled away.

"You need to go." She told him.

Preston was confused. He was sure that she had feelings for him. She always wanted to be around him and followed him around.

Although he didn't understand, he did what she asked and left the car. He was positive that there was something more to Sophie.

After he left Sophie began to cry. She didn't know how to tell him the truth. She wasn't sure she could. It was all too much for her, but she made a decision and she would have to follow through with it.

………………………………………………..

Riley had driven to the bar. She knew that she was way too drunk to drive home, but she didn't want to call her Grandma Karen and get into any trouble.

"Come on Riley just drive," Katie pressured her.

"I could call my grandma."

"No," Katie yelled. "You're not that drunk. Just drive the damn car."

Riley finally put the key in the ignition and started to drive. She was doing good or so she thought until she was pulled over by a cop.

She was going to try to outrun him, but she knew that eventually he would catch her so she pulled over.

The cop could immediately tell that she had been drinking. He asked her to step out of the car and gave her a breathalyzer. She was over the legal limit, and he arrested her and took Katie in too.

………………………………………

The next morning Katie and Riley were still in jail. Riley had called Karen about the arrest, but she decided to teach her a lesson and leave her in overnight. Karen was sure that one night in jail would make Riley realize what a big deal drinking is.

Lucas and Peyton were able to get the first plane out of the Bahamas and arrived home first thing that morning. They were both very excited to see the kids and to be home.

Karen was on her way to get Riley when Lucas walked through her door. "Lucas," she was shocked.

"Hey mom," he could tell something was wrong. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Um what are you doing home so early?"

"We missed the kids," Peyton told her. "Where are they?"

Preston came down the stairs right on cue. "Mom," he ran and gave her a hug.

"Preston," she hugged him tightly.

"Where's Riley?"

Preston looked at Karen and Karen looked back at him. "Is she still asleep?"

Lucas wanted to know where his daughter was. "Mom, where is my daughter?"

…………………………..

Riley was sitting in the jail. Katie poked her. "Hey don't worry everything is going to be okay."

"I got charged with a DUI. I doubt everything is going to be okay."

"What's the big deal? I've gotten a DUI before. They'll give you community service and everything will be okay."

Riley was disgusted with her. "This is not okay. My dad is going to kill me."

"He doesn't have to know. He's not even here."

"He'll find out."

"What does it matter? It isn't like he cares about you. He never did when you were growing up."

Riley sighed. Katie was right. He had never cared before.

"Scott," the policeman opened the jail cell. Riley sighed of relief. Katie followed behind her.

"Thank God your grandma finally came to get us."

Riley turned the corner and saw her father. She had never seen him look that mad before. He shook his head in disappointment not even speaking a word, but his silence spoke volumes to Riley.

She knew she was going to get it when she got home.

**Okay so there is chapter 6 finally. Oh my goodness guys I have missed writing so much. I haven't written in almost a week and a half, and it about killed me. For me writing is an escape from reality, and I get a chance to create new ideas and different aspects of different situations, and I love it. I have really missed writing for you guys. **

**I was kind of disappointed in this chapter. I rewrote it twice. It took me most of the night to get it done, and when I write it usually doesn't take me but about one to two hours so. I guess it was because I've been out of practice. I'm hoping the next chapter will be better. **

**Things are about to get interesting. **

**The truth will come out about Sophie soon. Any idea what her deal is? Riley and Lucas will be at odds again. (I have to bring the drama). **

**Again I'm sorry for the long wait, and I hope to have another chapter written tomorrow. I got my project finished so all I have left is a test at the end of the week, but I should be able to write a lot for now on. At least I hope. **

**I'm gonna stop rambling, and I hope you guys enjoyed although it wasn't my favorite I would love to hear what you have to say (Good or bad). I don't mind criticism. **

**:) **


	7. Ch7 Disappointment

**My Saving Grace **

**Chapter 7 Disappointment **

_Our children don't always behave the way that we want them too. They often find a way to disappoint us more than we ever thought possible. _

The silence was deadly on the way back to Scott's. Lucas was way too angry to even say anything to Riley. He couldn't believe that she was capable of doing something so stupid.

"Dad, will you please talk to me? The silence is killing me."

"That's the point," he said. He turned and looked at Katie. "Preston is going to take you to the airport. Your bags are already packed."

"But she's not supposed to leave until tomorrow."

"Well that's too damn bad because I got her a plane ticket back to LA."

"Dad," she tried to plead.

"This is not up for negotiations." He yelled.

"Lucas," Peyton said in a discouraging voice. She was hoping to calm him down.

"Tell her goodbye and go to your room," he stomped off upstairs. Peyton followed behind him.

Preston looked at the two girls. "I'll be in the car." He left them.

"I can't believe he got all mad. It's not that big of a deal. You just have to pay a fine."

"Yeah," Riley was upset. "I'm sorry you have to go."

"Yeah well I'll be back. Just promise me you won't let your dad jump all over you. He doesn't care about you, and he never will."

Riley shook her head. She didn't want to believe that.

She gave her a hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, and you better stay strong. I have to admit I really like the old Riley better. Don't let her go just because you are in a new town. The old you definitely kicked ass." They hugged one more time. "I'll call you later."

"You better," Riley sighed as she watched her best friend leave. She looked up at the stairs. She knew she was going to have to face her father eventually.

…………………………………

Lucas was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Peyton walked in and sighed. "Hey you okay?"

"I cannot believe she was that stupid and that reckless. What the hell was she thinking?"

"She made a mistake Luke, but it is not the end of the world."

"Oh it is the end of her world. She will never see sunlight ever again." He was extremely angry.

"I think maybe you should take sometime to calm down before you go talk to her. I wouldn't want you to say something you might regret."

He stood up from the bed. "I think maybe she should see how angry I am. She needs to know that her actions have major consequences, and I'm not gonna go easy on her."

"Lucas did you ever get drunk when you were her age?"

"Yeah," Lucas remembered getting drunk quiet often when he was her age. "But I never got arrested."

"Probably because the police never caught you," she told him. "What did your mom do to you? I'm sure she caught you."

"She grounded my ass."

"Okay but did she scream and yell at you or did she do it calmly?"

Lucas thought back. "This isn't about me and my mom Peyton. This is about the choices my daughter made last night, and I'm her father. I'm the one that has to teach her that she can't get away with that kind of behavior."

"I just think you are a little too angry to talk to her last night."

"Peyton I don't need you lecturing me on what kind of father I should be."

"Hey we're in this together. I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need any help when it comes to my daughter."

"Well you haven't had a lot of practice," she yelled back and immediately regretted her words. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

Lucas didn't say anything as Riley walked into the room. She heard them fighting. "I don't want you guys fighting because of me."

"I thought I told you to go to your room." He said coldly.

"Lucas," Peyton was getting frustrated with him.

"I heard you guys fighting. I don't want you to fight."

"Well I didn't want you to get arrested, but we don't always get what we want now do we?" Lucas turned away from his daughter. "Now go to your room. I'll come in shortly."

Riley shared looks with Peyton and then did as her father requested.

Lucas walked over to the window. Peyton walked behind him and touched his back. "I don't want to fight with you. You are an amazing father Lucas, but we're in this together now, and we've got to trust each other."

He turns around, "I'm just so disappointed in her Peyton. She knows better."

"I know that Luke, and she knows she screwed up. And right now she needs you to talk to her and listen. I'm pretty sure that yelling at her isn't going to solve anything."

He kissed her forehead. "You keep me sane. You know that?"

"I try," she smiled.

"I'm gonna take a shower and then I'll go talk to her." He gave her one more kiss. "A shower always calms me down. You could always join me."

"It sounds tempting, but I think I'm gonna go pick us up some lunch. I'm starving."

"Good idea wife," he smiled.

"And please try not to kill your daughter while I'm gone."

"I won't." At least he hoped that he would be able to control his temper.

……………………………………………………

After his shower Lucas walked into Riley's room to talk to her, but she wasn't there. He searched the house for her, but he couldn't find her. His anger had somewhat gone away, but when he realized that his daughter had snuck out of the house it came back.

He was going to try to listen to Peyton and stay calm, but he couldn't anymore. Riley had really pissed him off.

………………………………………………………..

Riley found herself knocking on Owen's door. She really wanted to talk to him. He was always able to make her feel better.

"Hey," she said as he opened the door.

He didn't look happy to see her. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"I have enough people in my life that lie to me Riley. I don't need another one."

"What are you talking about?"

"I called looking for you this morning, and your grandma told me that you weren't home because you got into some trouble. She then wanted to know why I didn't get in the same trouble because we were supposed to be together." He shook his head, "You didn't have to lie Riley. I really thought you were better than that."

"It was Katie's idea. I didn't even want to go."

"Then you should have told her no. You are your own person Riley or at least you should be. I know Katie didn't like me, but I'm not going to sit here and blame her for your actions. You're responsible for what you did and the lies that you told."

"Owen," she was worried. "Please don't say that we're breaking up because I don't want that to happen."

"You should have thought about that before you lied to me." With that said he closed the door in her face.

Tears were rolling down her face. They hadn't really made a complete commitment to each other, but she was hoping that there was going to be a lot more to their relationship.

…………………………………………….

Peyton went to the local burger place to get some lunch for her family. She had a lot of bags in her hands and as she made her way to the car she struggled not to drop her bags. She ended up dropping her keys, and someone picked them up for her.

"Here you go," Sophie handed them to her.

"Thank…." Peyton froze as she realized who was standing in front of her.

"Peyton," Sophie couldn't believe that she was standing in front of her after all the years.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Sophie didn't say anything. She walked away from her as fast as she possibly could.

"Damn it," Peyton knew that Sophie was only there to cause trouble.

………………………………………………….

Riley walked into the house. She knew that she was going to get it for leaving, but she really wanted to talk to Owen. That didn't go as she had hoped.

Lucas walked into the living room with his arms crossed. "Where the hell did you go?"

"I needed to talk to Owen."

"You are in so much trouble."

"I know."

"No I don't think you do know. I had calmed down a little until I found out you snuck out." He glared at her, "I cannot believe that you got drunk and then you got behind the wheel of a car. You endangered everyone that was on the road last night."

"I don't need a lecture from you okay."

"Well too damn bad because you are going to get one. I know you weren't raised this way."

"How the hell do you know how I was raised? You weren't around."

"I know your mother didn't teach you to drink and drive."

"She taught me a hell of a lot more than you did. You know the truth is you don't know me at all so stop pretending like you do."

"What happened while I was away? We had come to an understanding in our relationship, and we had gotten over the past. What changed your mind?"

She remained silent.

"I love you Riley and I always have, but I'm not happy with your behavior. If this is some form of rebellion it isn't going to work."

"Whatever," she heads towards the stairs, but he intervenes.

"I'm not through talking to you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Why did you get drunk last night?"

"I didn't plan too, but Katie thought we should go to a club, and it all went down hill from there."

"Katie is the reason you acted this way. She's not allowed in this house ever again."

"What? She's my best friend. You can't do that."

"I'm your father and I can do that. We were fine until she came here. Don't let someone change our relationship Riley because I love you very much, and I don't want you to ever forget that."

She didn't say anything.

"Needless to say you are grounded."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. I guess until I can trust you again." Lucas gave her a hug. "And you are going to apologize to your grandmother. You disrespected her in the worst way, and I'm not happy about it. Now go to your room, and unplug your lap top and leave your cell phone in my room."

"Fine," she walked upstairs.

Lucas was worried that they were taking two steps back instead of two steps forward in their relationship.

Peyton walked in with the food. "Hey honey let me help you with that."

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

Peyton pulled him into the kitchen. She was almost shaking.

"Peyton what happened?"

"I could barely drive home. I can't believe she is here."

"Who? What are you talking about?"

She had tears in her eyes. "Preston's biological mother is in town."

Lucas looked shocked. He didn't even know she was still alive. He held Peyton in his arms. Peyton only hoped that she would stay away from Preston. He didn't need a woman like that in his life, and she wasn't going to let Sophie ruin what they have.

**Okay so here the drama begins. A lot of you figured out that Sophie was his birth mom. So good job. Actually you guys gave me the idea because at first she was just going to be an older woman who Preston had a crush on, but I change my mind all the time. So I hope you guys like the drama. **

**As for Riley she always changes her mind about how she feels about her dad when it is convenient with her. That is a way that she is going to grow throughout the rest of the fic. **

**Let me know what you think**

**And thanks so much for all the reviews, and for all of those who asked I had awesome vacation, but I'm very happy to be back. Vacations are fun, but coming home is fun too. **


	8. Ch8 Confrontations of the Mother's

**My Saving Grace **

**Chapter 8- Confrontation of the Mother's **

_We have to take a stand and take control of a difficult, trying situation. _

It was the day after Peyton had figured out Sophie was in town, Lucas had grounded Riley, and Owen had broken up with her.

Riley hadn't left her room all night, and Peyton was determined to get answers. She remembered Preston talking about his art teacher, and after seeing Sophie she made the connection.

_Preston was in his room drawing as usual. He was working on a rather disturbing picture of a graveyard. _

_Peyton knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" _

"_Sure mom, what's up?" He said cheerfully. _

_She walked in and sat on the bed. "Did you tell me that your art teacher's name is Sophie?" _

"_Yeah," he nodded his head. _

"_Do you know her last name?" _

"_You know I never thought to ask. Why do you ask?" He was curious. _

"_I'm just trying to be an informed mother." _

"_Oh okay, well you don't have to worry about Sophie. I thought she had a crush on me, but I was wrong." _

"_She's a lot older than you." Peyton said concerned. _

"_I know that, but I felt a connection to her." _

"_A connection?" _

"_Yeah it was really weird how close I felt to her. You know it was like we had known each other forever." _

_She could feel the blood boiling with in her. Sophie had already tried manipulating her way back into Preston's life, and she wasn't happy about it. "Do you have class tomorrow?" _

"_No, my class only meets twice a week because Sophie teaches a class for beginners tomorrow." _

"_What time?" _

"_What does it matter?" _

"_I'm just curious." _

"_You're not going to say anything to her about the connection I felt are you?" _

"_No," Peyton was just going to confront her because of the lying bitch she was. _

"_It's over at like twelve. She usually stays late to set up for the next day." _

"_Okay." _

"_Mom you promise you aren't going to go down there because she made me think she liked me." _

"_I was just curious about your life Preston. I am your mother after all. Don't you ever forget that, okay?" _

_She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She never wanted him to think of Sophie as his mother because she never was. _

The next day Peyton found herself standing outside of the art classroom. She had been there almost fifteen minutes. She was trying to bring herself to enter. She felt like this confrontation was going to be worse than the confrontation with Jason.

Finally she took a deep breath and entered the room. Sophie turned around when she heard the door open. "Peyton," she was a little startled.

"I'm standing between you and the door so you can't run from me this time."

"I wasn't planning on running. I know that you probably want some answers."

"You're damn right I want answers." Her voice remained calm. "How dare you manipulate my son?"

"He's my son."

"No you lost that right the minute you walked away from him. I'm his mother in every way that counts."

"I wanted to make sure he was okay. I heard about Jason, and what he did, and I had to make sure my son was okay."

"Well he's fine, and you can leave."

"I've been here for almost two years now, watching him from afar. I was so scared the first time I confronted him."

"You've been lying to him."

"I wanted to tell him the truth, but I was scared. I didn't know how he would take it."

"I doubt he would take it very well at all. You abandoned him. You left him with a man that abused him. You don't deserve to know the boy that I raised. He's too good to be your son."

"I had my reasons," she yelled. "I was young, and Jason took advantage of me. He didn't love me. All he ever wanted was a kid. So I gave him what he wanted, a son. After Preston was born the abuse got worse, and one night I decided to take my son and leave town, but Jason woke up and threatened to kill me if I took Preston away from him. He also told me that he would kill me if I stayed. So I left, and I left my son. I was praying the abuse would stop when I left." She was crying. "I missed him every single day that I was away. I got extremely lucky that he was able to find you. You were an angel brought into his life, and I thank God everyday that you were there for him. But I need to know my son. I need him to know me."

"No way in hell will I let that happen. You are not going to take him from me."

"I just want to get to know him Peyton."

"No," Peyton refused.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

Peyton was silent for a moment. "Preston was seven. It was his birthday. Jason had a business thing out of town, and it was just me and Preston. I always enjoyed time with Preston when Jason wasn't around. It was peaceful."

"I never forgot his birthday. I had decided that I was going to fight for my son, and then I saw you with him at the park. You were so good with him, and he loved you as if you were his mother, and I couldn't take that away from him or you."

"You came to the house that night and dropped off a present. You told me to take care of him, and I have, and I don't think that you coming back into his life is a good idea. He doesn't even remember you."

"But I want him to know me. I don't want to be his mother because he already has you, but I want to be apart of his life."

"Then just be his art teacher."

"That was my plan, but he's a smart kid, and he knows that there is something else going on. He's bound to figure it out."

Peyton didn't say anything.

"I never stopped loving him. Please Peyton let me tell Preston that I gave birth to him. Please give me a chance to explain my actions."

"What?" Preston walked into the room. He had heard the last part of their conversation.

"Preston," Peyton wasn't sure how much he heard.

"You're my mother?" He was in shock.

"Yes," Sophie had tears running down her face.

Preston was shaking his head in disbelief. "You knew about this?" He looked at Peyton.

"I just found out."

"I've got to go."

"Preston," she yelled but it was too late. "Damn it."

"We just need to let him think about it for a while."

"Don't tell me what we need to do. You don't know him. I know him, and I am his mother not you. You should really think about leaving town, after all you are pretty good at it."

Peyton walked out of the room. Sophie took a deep breath. She was glad that he finally knew, but she was afraid that she would never be able to see him again.

……………………………………………..

Back at the Scott household, Riley was in her room doing some homework when Lucas walked in.

"Do you not know how to knock?"

"I was afraid you had snuck out again."

"I'm still her unfortunately."

"I brought you a sandwich."

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat Riley."

"You can make me eat."

Lucas sat down on her bed after putting the sandwich on her desk. "We need to talk."

"We talked enough yesterday."

"Today is a new day, and we need to talk again."

She sat her books to the side.

"I have apologized to you a thousand times for the mistakes I made in the past, but those apologies stop now Riley. I am sorry for abandoning you and leaving you without a father, but I am here now and whether you like it or not you are stuck with me." He bit his bottom lip while he collected his thoughts. "I'm not going anywhere, and I'm going to show you everyday how much I love and care about you."

Riley didn't say anything.

"You screwed up the other night, and you know that. And I know if you could take it back you probably would because that's who you are. I think that this can be a learning experience for you. We're both still learning and growing up, and trying to figure out this whole father/daughter relationship thing. We have to do it together. We have to trust each other."

He stood up from the bed not expecting her to respond.

"I'm sorry daddy." She had tears in her eyes. "I knew what I was doing was wrong, but Katie has always had this kind of influence on me. When mom was alive I got in a lot of trouble because of Katie. I know that I made the choices and decisions when I was with her, and I'm sorry."

He walked back over to the bed and gave her a hug.

"I promise I'm gonna be better, and I know that you love me. I love you too."

He hugged her tighter.

Peyton busted into the room without knocking. "Has Preston come home yet?"

"No, why?" Lucas was concerned. He could tell by the look on her face that it was serious.

"He knows that his mother is in town." She was crying.

"What?" Riley felt out of the loop.

"I'll explain it as soon as we find Preston. Do you know where he could be?"

"Um I'm not sure. I could help you look for him if it's okay with dad."

"Go ahead," Lucas didn't mind. "I'll help too. I'm sure he's fine."

Peyton was shaking, "He was so hurt Lucas. I'm scared."

He took her in his arms. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

……………………………………………………

Later that night everyone had been looking for Preston, but he wasn't answering his cell phone, and he wasn't in any of the places Riley thought he would be.

"Maybe we should call the cops," Peyton suggested. She was worrying herself sick.

"That's not necessary Peyton. He'll come home when he's ready."

"I wish he would just come home now. I need to know he's okay."

………………………………………….

Preston was sitting at the library. Riley didn't think to look there because she wasn't a big fan of the library.

Sophie walked in and sat next to him. He didn't say anything. "I know that I'm probably the last person you would want to talk too."

"How did you know I was here? My mom hasn't even figured out that I was here."

"Because I watched you over the past two years, and this is one of your favorite place to go. I would have been here sooner, but I wanted to give you sometime to think. And well I honestly thought you would go home before now."

"I don't want to go home right now."

"What all did you hear earlier?"

"I know you're my mom, and now I know you've been stalking me for two years. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was afraid you would hate me."

"I'm not a big fan, but my mom always taught me not to hate or at least she tried too. We both really hate Jason."

"I'm so sorry for putting you through all of that."

"You should be. It was hell until my MOM came along. She saved me." He sighed, "I can't believe she knew you were in town and didn't tell me. She always tells me everything."

"To be honest with you she didn't realize I was in town until yesterday."

He smirked, "I thought you liked me and come to find out you're my mother. It is a little creepy."

"I know I should have told you sooner."

"You're damn right," he jumped up from his seat. The library threw him a dirty look. "At least I know now," he whispered.

"I never stopped loving you."

"I should go. I'm sure my mom is worried about me." He grabbed his things. "I think it would be best if I didn't do your art class anymore. It would be way too weird." He walked off and Sophie wanted to scream, but she knew she couldn't.

…………………………………………….

Preston walked into the house moments before Peyton called the cops. "Thank God," she dropped the phone and ran to hug him. "I was worried about you."

"I know, and I am sorry."

"You have a cell phone for a reason."

"I know. I'm sorry for worrying you guys. I'm kind of tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No not really," he shook his head and walked upstairs.

Peyton was extremely worried about him. "I should talk to him."

"Let me," Lucas intervened.

……………………………………………..

Preston was in his room shredding his art work. Lucas opened the door. "Hey what are you doing?"

"I got my talent from her. This was the one thing that made me closer to my mom, but now I know where I really got it. I got it from the woman that left me with an abusive father."

"Hey stop it," he took the book away from him. "You're mom, the one that has been with you for all the big moments in your life, is the one that taught you how to draw like this. She is the one that made you who you are today. A mom or a dad isn't about blood or DNA. It is so much more than that. It is about love and commitment, and that woman loves you more than anything. The two of you are going to be connected forever by the most important thing, love."

Preston looked at him. "I know she loves me, but now this woman has come into my life. What am I supposed to do?"

"You do whatever you want to do. If you want to get to know her, then you get to know her, but if you don't, then you don't. No one can make those decisions for you. It is all up to you."

"What would you do?"

"My dad left me when I was younger. He never loved me or my brother. My uncle was my father, and I have feeling if Dan walked through the door tomorrow I wouldn't want anything to do with him, but that's just me. I know why he left me, but you don't know why she left you."

"You think I should ask her, don't you?"

"I think you should follow your heart." Lucas walks to the door. "You've got to good heart, and it will lead you into the right direction."

"You know you're right, it isn't about blood or DNA."

Lucas smiled. He knew exactly what he was talking about. "I love you Preston."

"I love you too," he waited for a minute, "Dad."

Lucas couldn't believe that he called him dad, but he liked it. "Goodnight son," he walked out of his room.

Preston thought about what Lucas had said, but he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He had always liked Sophie from the beginning. Maybe he should get to know her.

……………………………………

Peyton was sitting up in the bed. She had a very long day and couldn't sleep. "How is he?"

"He is going to be just fine."

He sat on the bed next to her. "I hope you're right."

"He called me dad."

"Huh," she smiled.

"It was one of the best moments in my life. It has to be top five."

Peyton kissed him.

"I want to have baby with you," she told him.

"What?"

"I want to have your baby Lucas Scott. I want that more than anything."

He kissed her, "I would love to have a baby with you."

He held onto her with dear life. "I hope she looks like you."

"I bet he'll act just like you."

They both smiled. They were going to try to have a baby. Everything was going to be okay as long as they had each other.

**Okay so first of all thanks so much for the reviews. You guys are always so motivating, and I love it. **

**Now to this chapter I really liked it, and it was easy to write. It had drama, but it also had love and a little bit of mushy, and I like to write mushy, but I love drama. So i hope you guys enjoyed, and I can't wait to hear what you to say. **

**So please Review and tell me if you liked it, hated it, or didn't care either way. **

**I'm still deciding what I'm gonna do with Sophie so if you guys have any ideas please throw them my way. I always love your ideas. **


	9. Ch9 Family Moment

**My Saving Grace **

**Chapter 9 Family Moments **

_It is always hard to adjust to new things and new people. _

Lucas was downstairs in the kitchen typing on his lap top. He had been writing a lot lately. For some reason he had been feeling really inspired. It might be because he and Peyton were trying to have a baby, and really liked trying to make a baby with her. It was more fun than their honeymoon.

Peyton walked in with the mail. "Hey baby," she leaned in and gave him a simple kiss. "You still working on your new book?"

"Yeah I'm already on chapter six."

"That's good. I am so proud of you." She smiled, "I have something really important to tell you."

"You're pregnant," he stood up from the table.

"Oh my God you're pregnant," Riley was shocked when she walked into the kitchen.

"No, no, no," Peyton stopped them from getting excited or upset or whatever emotions that might feel. "I'm not pregnant, but Lucas you are now officially Preston's father. The papers came in today." She was so happy.

"That's great baby," He hugged her.

Riley looked surprised. "I didn't know you were adopting Preston." No one ever talked to her anymore about anything.

"Yeah we decided that it was for the best."

"Oh," she was hurt that no one ever talked to her. "Okay."

"You're okay with it aren't you?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah I already think of him as my brother anyways." She was happy, but just disappointed that they didn't ask her if she wanted Peyton to adopt her. "Are you planning on getting pregnant?"

Peyton smiled, "Yeah actually we are."

"Oh," she turned to leave.

"Riley is something wrong?"

"No I'm just going to go back to my room."

Peyton and Lucas looked at each other. "I'll talk to her later." Lucas told Peyton. "So I'm really Preston's father?"

"Yeah you are."

He gave her a kiss.

"Where is Preston? I want to give him the good news."

"He's in his room."

Peyton shook her head. "He hasn't left his room in a week."

"He hasn't talked to Sophie either, has he?"

"No," Peyton didn't really know what to do. "I'm really worried about him."

"Me too," Lucas admitted.

……………………………………

Riley was in her room on the phone. She didn't have her phone privileges back, but she really needed to talk to her best friend. It was an emergency.

"They didn't even tell you that he was adopting Preston." Katie's voice said on the other end of the phone.

"No," Riley said. "I can't believe how out of the loop I feel."

"I told you when I was there Riley they don't care about you. The only reason your dad is even around is because your mom is dead. You know it is true."

"Maybe Peyton doesn't like me."

"I thought you said that she was always so cool."

"She is cool, but I don't really feel like I am apart of the family."

"Do you want Peyton to adopt you?"

"No, I mean yes, Maybe, I don't know," she was frustrated. "I just want to feel like I'm part of this family too."

"I hate to tell you this but your dad has never really been your family. You may be living with him, but he's got a new family now." Katie always found away to make Riley doubt herself and her dad.

"Yeah I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah talk to you later."

Riley hung up. She didn't want to believe that Katie was right. She was apart of the family too. At least she hoped they wouldn't replace her with a new baby.

…………………………………………………..

Preston was in his room where he had spent most of his time for the past week. He didn't really feel like getting out or talking to anyone.

Peyton knocked on the door and then walked in. "Hey honey you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I wanted to tell you that the adoption was final today. Lucas is officially your dad. You are now Preston Scott." She said happily.

"That's cool," he just stared into space.

"Okay so this dark and depressing thing that you are doing is not good, and it is really scaring me."

"I'm sorry."

"I think we should talk about it."

"There is nothing to talk about." He snapped at her.

"There is a lot to talk about."

"I just want to be alone." He snapped at her again.

His attitude hurt her feelings. She wasn't used to him being that way towards her or towards anyone. "Okay but if you want to talk I'm here."

"Yeah I know."

Peyton took the hint and left. She was really worried about her son.

……………………………………………….

Riley was lying on her bed reading and trying to forget about the way she had been feeling. Peyton knocked on the door, and Riley told her to come in.

"Hey pretty girl what ya doing?"

"Just reading not really much I can do since I'm grounded."

"Yeah that kind of sucks," Peyton sat down on Riley's bed.

"I did the crime so I have to do the time."

"You are such a good kid Riley. I want you to know how proud I am of you."

"Yeah," Riley continued reading.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Riley lied.

"Okay I'm getting kind of tired of my children lying to me. I can tell when something is bothering you guys. So spill it."

"I'm not your kid." Riley told her. "Preston is your son and now he is dad's son, and when you have a baby the baby will be yours and dad's son, but I'm not your daughter. No one even asked me if I wanted to be your daughter."

Peyton had no idea Riley felt that way. "Riley…."

"You don't have to say anything. I get that I'm not really apart of this family."

"Oh my God you are so wrong Riley Hannah Scott. I don't ever want you to hear you say anything like that ever again." Peyton stood up from the bed. "I love as if you were my daughter."

"But I'm not. I mean you didn't even ask me to be your daughter."

"I didn't ask you to be my daughter because you had an amazing mother, and I know that I can never replace her. I would never even try."

"I know, but it would have been nice if you guys would have talked to me about Preston's adoption. I would have liked to have been clued in. I want to feel like I am apart of the family. I want to be involved."

Peyton sits back on the bed. "I'm sorry that we have been leaving you out. It was not our intentions, and it will not happen again. The day I said I do to your father was the best day of my life not just because I was marrying the man I love, but because I was getting an amazing daughter, and I do not need a piece of paper to tell me how much I love you. And as for your dad he loves you too. He is so proud of you, and you will always be the biggest part of his life."

Riley smiled, "I love you too."

Peyton gives her a hug.

"You're right I'm not ready for you to adopt me, but I think my mom would be happy to know that I have someone like you in my life."

"I'll always be here for you kiddo no matter what."

Peyton stood up from the bed. "Hey Peyton," Riley stopped her.

"Yeah."

"Could you not tell my dad I was feeling insecure about things?"

"It's our little secret." Peyton smiled.

Riley was feeling better about the situation.

……………………………………………………………..

Sophie was sitting in her apartment alone. She had been having a bad week. She had hoped to talk to Preston, but he wasn't answering her calls, and she knew that he didn't want to have anything to do with her.

She heard a knock on the door and figured it was the pizza guy. She was shocked when she saw Preston standing on the other side. "Preston."

"I probably should have come sooner, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to say to you."

"Pres…."

He cuts her off, "Let me talk because you owe me that much."

Sophie nods her head, and Preston walks into the apartment. "When I was a little baby you were my mother. You were the one that took care of me and loved me at least you were supposed too. When you left me with Jason you lost out. You had your chance to be my mother, but you abandoned me, and I don't understand why you would even be here right now."

He took a deep breath. "I'm glad that you left me because when you did Peyton found me. She saved me, and that makes her my mother in everyway that counts. When the beatings got tough and rough she didn't leave me. She fought for me, and because of her I have a pretty damn good life."

He shows her the adoption papers. "These came into today. I'm no longer a Parker. I'm a Scott, and that's the way it should be. I have parents that love me, and that is all I have ever really wanted."

Sophie has tears in her eyes.

"When I first found out who you were I was hoping to have a relationship with you, but after thinking about it for a while I don't need to have a relationship with you. And I think that the only reason that you came back is because you needed to have a relationship with me. It has never been about me for you, and that's okay, but my MOM she always puts me first."

"Do you want me to leave town?"

"Yeah I do because you had your chance to be my mother and you blew it. Peyton is my mom and Lucas is my dad, and as far as I'm concerned you and Jason were just the people that made it possible for me to find the people that have always been destined to be my real parents. A family isn't about blood ties, but about love, and they give that to me everyday."

"I just wanted to make sure you were happy and healthy."

"I am."

He smiled and walked to the door. "You did the right thing by leaving me all those years ago, and I think that you should do the same thing now, but this time do it for me."

He didn't let her say anything else. She knew that there wasn't anything she could say to make him change his mind.

………………………………………….

The next morning Lucas and Peyton walked downstairs to find their children cooking them breakfast. "Hey what is this all about?"

Riley and Preston smiled. "We wanted to do something nice for you guys." Riley told them.

"And we wanted to have breakfast as a family because family really is the most important thing."

Peyton smiled. "Are you feeling better Preston?"

"Yeah I'm feeling great. I have the best mom and dad in the world."

"Me too," Riley smiled. "We are a pretty awesome family."

"I would have to totally agree." Lucas smiled.

Peyton walked outside and found a note taped to the door addressed to her.

_Dear Peyton, _

_I came to Tree Hill hoping to reconcile with my son, but that's not going to happen because he isn't my son anymore. He is yours in everyway that counts. You've have raised him well, and I know that all those years ago I did make the right decision when I left because in the end he ended up with you. I will never bother you again, and I hope that you and your family get everything you ever wanted. You deserve all the happiness in the world. _

_Thank You, Sophie _

Peyton smiled and looked into the kitchen to see her family smiling and having a good time. Her family was perfect.

**Okay so first of all I want to apologize for not updating sooner. I was kind of stomped on how I wanted this chapter to go. At first Sophie was going to become apart of his life, but then I thought about it, and my dad wasn't apart of my life, and I don't think that if he came back into my life I would really want him too. A family really isn't about blood relations, but about who loves you and who is always there for you. So I decided to write it this way. I hope you guys are okay with it, and I'm sorry if some of you were wanting it to go another way. **

**I wrote the Riley stuff the way I did becuase Shaybay55 has been telling me throughout this story that I don't focus enough on Riley, and I make it feel like it is all about Preston/Lucas/Peyton. So I decided that I was going to put it in the fic. Riley was feeling insecure and left out, and so I hope you guys liked that part too, and I'm going to try to get better from now on. **

**I want to thank all of those who review. You guys really are incredible and you never fail to amaze me. I hope that I don't dissappoint you guys with my writing, and that you stick with me until the end. **

**Let me know what you thought! **


	10. Ch10 Negative Times Ahead

**My Saving Grace **

**Chapter 10 Negative Times Ahead **

_We can't always get what we want, and it just isn't fair. _

Preston and Riley were walking into school together. "Are you sure that you are okay about Sophie leaving town?"

Preston nodded his head. "It was the best decision that I have ever made."

They continued walking down the hall but then Riley abruptly stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I'm really happy that you are officially my brother. I can't believe that when I first met you I thought that we might actually end up as a couple." Riley laughed.

"What? You thought that we might end up as a couple. That is kind of funny." He laughed too. "To be honest with you I thought that you were kind of cute."

"Well I'm still kind of cute, but we're related now, and we don't live in the right state for that." She laughed.

They turned to walk to class when they see Owen round the corner. Riley gets butterflies in her stomach the moment that she sees him.

He sees her and turns the other way. Preston notices the weirdness. "Okay what's up with you guys?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"I'm not stupid nor am I blind Riley. So tell me what's going on between you and Owen."

"We were kind of dating, and I know that I probably should have told you, but he was your friend first, and I didn't want you to get upset because we were together and we didn't ask you first."

"Why aren't you dating now?" Her babbling was getting to him.

"Because I was kind of a bitch and lied to him."

"Have you guys talked about it?"

She shook her head, "No he has been avoiding me like the plague."

"Do you still like him?"

"Yeah, Owen is an awesome guy, and he was different than most guys that I have dated. It was kind of nice while it lasted. I can't believe you aren't mad because we kept it from you."

He shrugged. "I have no reason to be mad. If you guys were happy together then I would have been happy for you. Aren't brothers supposed to be supportive?"

"Yeah at least I think so. I've never had a brother before."

"Well you better get used to it because I'm not going anywhere." Preston smiled. "I think you should talk to Owen, especially if you have feelings for him."

Later that afternoon Riley found Owen in the gym. He was shooting around by himself. He made a lay up, and Riley smiled. "Nice shot."

He just looked at her without saying a word.

Riley took a deep breath. She was nervous because she was afraid she might end up saying the wrong thing. "I think we need to talk."

"I'm kind of busy." He said as he continued to shoot around.

"You're not that busy." She walked out on the court.

"I'm too busy to talk to you."

Riley sighed, "I made a mistake Owen. I know that now, but I really am sorry. I want to make it up to you."

"You can make it up to me by leaving me alone."

"You know maybe you were right to break up with me."

"Yeah I was."

"But not because I screwed up but because you can't forgive one little mistake."

"You lied to me."

"Yeah I did, and I'm sorry. But if you really cared about me then you would forgive me and try to move past what I did. I guess I was wrong. I guess there really wasn't anything between us after all." She walked out of the gym, and he continued to shoot around.

……………………………………………………..

When Peyton got home from work she found that the door was cracked open. It worried her little because she knew that the kids and Lucas hadn't made it home yet.

She made her way into the living room to find Brooke sitting on the couch. "P. Scott!" She exclaimed and jumped up from the couch. She gave Peyton a hug. "I have been waiting for you to get home all day."

"I had to work. How long have you been here?"

"Way too long. I'm Brooke Davis. I shouldn't have to wait."

"I'll take that into consideration. Why are you here?"

"I can't tell you I have to show you."

She grabbed Peyton's hand and led her out of the house.

Brooke drove Peyton to the beach and showed her a house. "What do you think?"

"It's a house."

"It's not just any house P. Scott it is my house."

"Excuse me," Peyton thought that maybe she had heard her wrong.

"I bought this house."

"Why?"

"Because I miss you, and I miss Preston, and I want to get to know Lucas and Riley. I want to be apart of your life."

"Brooke," Peyton was touched.

"I'm still going to be a fashion icon. I'm just going to do it in North Carolina. What do you think?"

"I think you have really awesome taste." Peyton gave her a hug. "I'm so happy that you're going to be living in Tree Hill."

"I thought you might."

Peyton squinted her face as if she was in pain. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have a headache."

"Oh, well you don't look so good P. Scott."

"Thanks B. Davis," Peyton started counting days in her head.

"What are you doing?"

"I think I might be pregnant." Peyton said excitedly.

Brooke's eye grew larger. "What?"

"I mean I haven't been feeling that great lately. I thought I might be coming down with something, but maybe I'm pregnant."

"Do you want to be pregnant?"

"Yes," Peyton smiled. "Lucas and I want to have a little baby together."

"Okay well we need to get you a pregnancy test."

"Yeah, yeah we do."

Peyton couldn't believe that she might be pregnant. She had wished and hoped for it to come through, but she didn't know it would happen so quickly.

………………………………………………….

Riley was at home finishing her homework. She heard a knock at the door. She opened the door and was surprised to see Owen standing on the other side. "Hi."

"Hi." They both just stood there frozen for a few minutes. "Do you want to go on a date with me this Friday night?"

"I can't."

"Oh okay….I just thought that maybe we could try this whole thing over again, but it is okay I get it. I blew my chance."

"No you didn't blow your chance. I would love to go a date with you, but I can't because I'm still grounded from the whole getting arrested thing."

"Oh." He was relieved. "I thought maybe what felt for you wasn't real, but it is real. I know it is."

"I know it too." She walked closer to him. "I make mistakes and lying to you was definitely a big one, and I promise that I will do better this time around."

"We'll both do better." He finally leans in and kisses her. Lucas walks in to see them kissing. They do not notice him. He doesn't say anything, but he slowly pulls them apart.

"Dad," Riley protested.

He looked at Owen. "You can maybe kiss her after she is no longer grounded. We'll see you later Owen. Tell him goodbye Riley."

"Bye Owen."

He gently pushes him outside the house. "Bye Owen." He smiles.

"I'll call you Riley."

"No you won't." Lucas smiles and shuts the door. He looks at Riley and shakes his head.

"Daddy we were getting back together."

"You can get back together in two weeks all you want."

"Two more weeks," she complained.

"You want to go for three?"

"No I'm good….." She smiled and walked upstairs. Lucas just smirked. Riley was so much like him it was kind of scary.

…………………………………………………….

Upstairs in Peyton and Lucas' room Brooke was sitting on the bed. "Will you hurry up Peyton?"

Peyton screamed from the bathroom, "It is somewhat difficult to pea on a stick Brooke." She walked out.

"How long do we wait?"

"Only one more minute," Peyton sat on the bed. "God I want it to be positive so bad."

Brooke patted her leg. "It will be."

"I hope so."

Lucas walked into the bedroom. "Okay so this is a little weird. What's going on?"

Peyton walked over to him. "Brooke bought a house in Tree Hill."

"That's great," he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that news. He saw the stick in her hand. "What's that?" He then realized he knew exactly what it was. "Are you pregnant?" He was happy.

"Um….." Peyton looks down. "No I'm not pregnant." She said disappointed. "I really wanted to be pregnant."

She looked as if she was about to cry. Lucas pulled her into a hug. "It's just one test. We'll keep trying."

He didn't want to sound like he was disappointed. The moment he saw the stick he had hoped that she would be pregnant. He really wanted her to have his child. It was his dream, and it was hers too.

**Okay so this was kind of a simple chapter. Poor Peyton really wants to get pregnant. Brooke is going to be in the story a lot more now. What do you guys think about Owen/Riley? I like them together. **

**Let me know what you thought.....And thanks so much for all the reviews for the last chapter. You guys are awesome, and I really appreciate all the encouragement and you guys always motivate me. **


	11. Ch11 This Sucks

**My Saving Grace**

**Chapter 11 This Sucks**

_I want to bring a little life into the world with you. It is my dream and I want it to be our reality. _

It had been a very long couple of months in Tree Hill. Peyton had taken over ten pregnancy tests, and they had all come out negative. She was upset, frustrated, and very moody. She and Lucas were going to go to the doctor to find out what the problem might be.

On a better note Brooke had moved to Tree Hill for good, and she was trying her best to get to know Riley and even Lucas.

Riley and Owen were doing great. They were happy with each other and were focusing on being honest and upfront with each other, and so far it was working.

Preston had started drawing again. He realized that he got his talent from Peyton, and he wasn't going to stop doing something he loved to do.

Peyton was downstairs at the kitchen table lost in her thoughts when Riley walked in. "Peyton," she didn't answer. "Peyton," she tapped the table.

"Oh hey Riley," she snapped out of it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Peyton lied. She was nervous about the doctor's appointment.

"Are you sure? Because like you said we can always tell each other everything."

"I know. I'm fine. I promise. I just don't like doctor's appointments."

Riley knew that Peyton was hiding something. "Hopefully the doctor will be able to tell you guys something."

"Yeah I hope so." Peyton was worried that she would never get pregnant with Lucas' child.

Lucas walked downstairs. "Hey baby you ready?"

"Yeah," Peyton sighed.

……………………………………………….

Preston was at the river court drawing the court with his mom and dad standing in the middle holding hands.

He looked up and saw a girl standing on the court dribbling a basketball. "Oh hey," she notices him sitting on the grass. "I didn't think anyone was going to be here."

"Yeah me either."

"I saw this place last night, and it looked like a nice place to hang out." She dribbled the ball towards Preston. "I'm Julie," she extended her hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Preston," he shakes her hand. "Are you new in town?"

"Yeah we just moved here last night. I should probably be home helping unpack, but I saw this court, and I couldn't resist."

"You like to play?"

"Oh my goodness if I just said yes that would be the biggest understatement of the year. Basketball is my life." She smiled and turned around and shot the ball all the way from the edge. It went into the hoop.

"Wow!" He couldn't believe that she made it in from that distance. "You are good."

"I try. My step father loves basketball." She ran and got her ball. "Do you play?"

"Oh no not really," he shook his head.

"Then what do you like to do with your time?"

"Oh you know I like to kill people."

"That's cool you're a stalker. I always wanted one of those." She played along, and they both laughed. "So really what do you like to do?"

"How do you know I'm not a murderer?"

"I just have this feeling." She smiled and sat down beside him. "I'm guessing you are an artist. Can I take a look?"

He didn't really want her too. "They aren't finished yet."

"I'm sure they are good." She took his sketch pad and started flipping through it. "Whoa," she continued to flip.

"What?"

"These are fantastic. You are so talented."

"Thanks," he remembered the last time some strange girl commented on his artwork. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen," she thought that was a weird question. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just making sure you aren't old enough to be my mother."

"I'm pretty sure we're about the same age."

"Yeah we are, you're good." He smiles. "Are you hungry?"

"Kind of," She smiled.

"Do you want to go get something to eat with me?"

"I don't know. My mom always taught me not to talk to strangers."

He laughed, "Okay that's fine, but it's a free meal."

He stood up and started to walk off.

"Okay wait for me…" She ran behind him. "I like free stuff a lot."

…………………………………………..

Riley stopped by Brooke's. "What are you doing here?"

"Thanks for the friendly welcome," Riley said sarcastically.

"Sorry, today is my day off, and I just wanted to be alone." Brooke told her.

"Oh well I'll just go." Riley was getting a vibe from Brooke.

"No, no, no," Brooke pulled her into the house. "Please stay."

They walked into Brooke's living room. It was a complete mess. "Wow what have you been doing in here?"

"Working," Brooke sighed. "It's all I ever do anymore. I've been so busy since I moved to Tree Hill."

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should move back to New York." She joked.

"Not a chance," Brooke told her. "I want to be here for Peyton especially when she gets pregnant."

"If she gets pregnant," Riley remarked.

"She is going to get pregnant Riley. Peyton usually gets what she wants in the end. She just has to fight for it for a while."

"She's taken over ten pregnancy tests, and they have all come back negative. I'm scared that she's never gonna get pregnant. She's worried too."

"Is she? How do you know?"

"I could tell this morning. She was really stressed out about the doctor's appointment."

"Hopefully they will get good news." Brooke took a deep breath. She hoped that she was right.

…………………………………………

Lucas and Peyton waited patiently in the doctor's office. Peyton was twiddling her thumbs. She was nervous to hear the results of the tests. She didn't know what the results would show, and it really scared her. Lucas was trying to be supportive, but he was afraid that something might be wrong.

The doctor walked in holding the results. Peyton didn't like the way he looked. He was a tall man with a rough gray beard. He looked more like a mountain man instead of a professional doctor. He was definitely not Peyton's first choice, but Haley had recommended him. He had been her doctor through out all of her pregnancies, and he had done an amazing job.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott," he shook Lucas' hand. "I'm Dr. William Wayne."

"What did the results say?"

"You are definitely not pregnant." He told her.

Smart ass was the first thing that came to Peyton's mind. "I already knew that. I've taken several tests already."

"Well sometimes home pregnancy tests aren't exactly accurate."

"Yeah I know, but I took ten tests that were negative." She was getting upset. Lucas squeezed her hand trying to calm her nerves. He knew that she was becoming anxious about the results.

"Could you please just tell us whether or not Peyton and I will ever get pregnant?"

………………………………………….

Riley was sitting on Brooke's couch. Brooke came in with ice cream. "This is the best lunch ever."

"I totally agree." Riley smiled. "If you need me to I can leave."

"No, I like having the company." Brooke smiled. She and Riley were a lot a like.

"So you really dated my dad?"

Brooke laughed at the thought. "We didn't date Riley. If you know what I mean."

"Oh," she sighed. "You just don't seem like a one night stand kind of girl."

"I've had my moments. I guess we all do." She wasn't proud of some of the things that she had done, but she had learned from her mistakes, and she was becoming a better person.

"Yeah," Riley agreed.

"Have you had any moments?" Brooke felt almost like a mother when she asked her that question.

"I guess I've come close, but my mom always said that when I finally decide to have sex it should be with someone I love. It shouldn't be a one night stand. She waited until marriage."

"Good for her, and good for you. I wish my mom would have told me to wait. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever find someone that I love."

"You will. Everyone has someone that they are meant to be with. Sometimes it just takes some people longer than others."

Brooke smiled. "I never imagined that your father would have such a sweet daughter."

"My dad's not the same guy that you knew."

"No he certainly isn't." Brooke was surprised at the man that Lucas had become. He was proving to be a good husband to Peyton, and a great father to Preston and Riley. "I have always wanted Peyton to be happy, and for the first time in her life she is truly happy with your father."

"When I was little I always wanted my mom and dad to get back together, but now I see that it was never meant to be for them. My dad was meant to be with Peyton. I just wish my mom was still alive so she could see the man that he has become, but then again I guess things happen for reason. God has a plan for all of us, and this was his plan for my mom, for me, and for my dad."

"Peyton and Preston got really lucky when they met you guys." Brooke smiled. "I did too."

Riley really liked Brooke. She could really open up and talk to her.

"What do you say we go shopping?"

"I thought you were resting today."

"Resting is so overrated." Brooke laughed. "Now get your little behind up so we can shop our tails off."

"Whoo hoo," Riley squealed.

…………………………………………..

Preston and Julie had finished eating and were walking down the streets of Tree Hill.

"So this is it? This is Tree Hill." She laughed.

"Yeah pretty much," he threw up his hands. "Are you disappointed?"

"No it definitely has some potential." She smiled at him.

"Good, I'm glad you think that. I think it does too." He smiled back at her trying to be flirty. "Where are you from?"

"Florida, Georgia, California, and we spent a little time in Hawaii," she tried to remember all the places they lived.

"Are you an army brat?"

"No just a regular brat," she laughed. "My step dad doesn't like to stay in one place for very long. Sometimes he isn't a very likeable guy, but my mom seems to love him. And he has history in this town."

"Really? What kind of history?" He was curious about her life.

"He used to live here a long time ago, and he said it was time to come home and make amends with the town he left. I don't sometimes he can be truly weird."

"Tree Hill really isn't a bad place to grow up. I like it so far. Just make sure you don't do anything stupid because everyone will know about it before you even do."

"I'll take that into consideration, but to be honest with you I've always been a pretty good kid. I don't think you have to worry about me."

"I've had a really good time with you today. We should do it again." Preston was hoping she would say yes.

Julie smiled, "I was thinking the same thing." She held out her hand, "Let me see your phone."

He did as she requested. She typed in her number. "There you go. Now all you have to do is call me and hope that I answer."

"You better answer."

"I'll think about it."

They continued to flirt with each other. They both thought it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and maybe more.

…………………………………..

Peyton and Lucas walked into their home. Peyton had tears in her eyes and looked completely devastated. They hadn't spoken the whole way home. Peyton was too upset, and Lucas could read her like a book. He knew it was best to leave her alone and let her think.

"I could make us something to eat. Are you hungry?" He just wanted to take care of her and keep her safe for the rest of their lives.

"I'm not hungry. I'm gonna go upstairs."

Peyton didn't hesitate to walk up the stairs alone. Lucas watched her go. He was worried about her. The doctor had told them that there was only a twenty percent chance that Peyton would ever be able to get pregnant.

The abuse that she took from Jason had caused some major complications, and it wasn't exactly going to be easy for them to get pregnant.

Peyton found herself looking at pictures of her precious angels. She missed them everyday. She knew that they were in heaven watching over her and Preston. She just wished that they were where she watch over them like a mother was supposed to do.

She wanted to have a baby with Lucas because that's what you do when you are truly in love. She wanted to bring a life into the world with the man that she would always love, and now because of the monster she was with before her dreams of having a house full of children was most likely crushed.

Lucas walked into the room. He noticed the albums lying on the bed. "Peyton I am so sorry."

She looked up at him and shook her head, "You shouldn't be apologizing to me. You're not the one that let man beat on her for years. I never thought that what he did to me would cause complications. Lucas I may never get pregnant."

"We can keep trying. You heard the doctor."

"Yeah I heard him when he said that my chances of every conceiving are very low." She stood up from the bed. "I think I'm going to take the fertility drugs."

"No, he said those might not even help. We've only been trying for a month. Couples try for years to get pregnant."

"I don't want to wait years Lucas. I want a baby with you now."

"I'm willing to wait Peyton. If we are meant to have a baby together then we will, but if not we have each other, and we have Preston and we have Riley. The three of you are enough for me."

"It isn't enough for me. I want to have a baby with you. I think I have wanted that from the moment that I said I love you."

Peyton buried her head into his chest. "This really sucks. That bastard took away my daughters and now he's possibly taken away my chances of having children with you. I'll never be rid of that son of bitch."

"We will have a baby. We just have to give it time. We aren't going to let some doctor lay odds on us. Look at all you've been through, and you're still here. You're one lucky woman Peyton Scott, and we're going to keep trying until you are barefoot and pregnant as many times as you want to be."

Peyton didn't say anything. She just wished that things could be easier for them at least for once in their lives.

**First of all I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I find myself getting so busy, and sometimes I lose concentration. So please bare with me. The updates should be faster for the rest of the week. My next week isn't too busy, and I'm working this weekend so I have a lot of time to write. **

**Second thanks so much for the reviews. I want to say that Brooke is not there to cause trouble. She and Peyton are best friends, and in this story best friends don't mess with each others guys. And I know that some of you were hoping she would be pregnant soon, but I have to add a little drama. **

**Third things are about to get really interesting. At least I think so. **

**And last but not least what did you think of the Julie character. I would love to know your opinions! **

**Let me know what you thought and thanks for your patience with me. I promise to get better. **


	12. Ch12 Just Don't Think About It

**Chapter 12 Just Don't Think About It **

A few days had passed since Peyton's doctor's appointment and all she had done was mope around the house.

She was the only at home. Lucas hadn't told her where he was going, but he said it was important. Riley was with Owen of course, and Preston was supposedly at the library studying.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She didn't even get off the couch to answer the door.

"You know I could be some kind of stalker or vampire or something, and you just invited me in." Brooke joked.

"Vampires aren't real."

"Oh my Gosh yes they are. Haven't you seen Twilight? They are totally real."

Peyton didn't smile or laugh. Brooke knew that she was upset.

"Why don't we go shopping?"

"I'm not really in the mood for shopping."

"Peyton Scott, get your skinny ass off that couch and come shopping with your best friend."

"Brooke," she started to complain.

"No complaining." Brooke yelled at her as she helped her off the couch. "We're gonna have fun today whether you like it or not."

"Luke put you up to this didn't he?"

"He might have called, but come on you know how much I love shopping."

"Fine," she pouted.

………………………………………….

Lucas was lead into the visitation room at the prison. He saw what he considered to be the most horrible monster in the world. He had chills that ran up and down his spine. He disgusted the man that sat in front of him.

"You must be the new me?" Jason snickered.

"Oh no I will never be anything like you."

"What are you doing here? Peyton is still in love with me isn't she?"

He was more smug than Lucas imagined. "I wanted to see the bastard that took so much away from the woman that I love."

"Peyton deserved everything that she got."

Lucas jumped up from his seat as if he was going to strangle Jason. Jason jumped back, and the guards moved closer to them. Lucas nodded them off.

"Peyton didn't deserve any of the things that you did to her. You not only took away her little girls, but she may never be able to have children again."

"Oh so sad," Jason rolled his eyes.

Lucas wanted to kill him, but he knew that he couldn't. It wasn't worth his life. "You didn't win though. You will never win. You will always be the loser."

"I will always be apart of Peyton. She will never be able to get rid of me." Jason informed him. They sat silently for a few seconds. "How's my son?"

"You don't have a son anymore." Lucas smiled. "Preston Scott is my son."

"No," Jason was furious. "He is a Parker."

"No he is a Scott. He is my son. You lose Jason. And if I could I would kill you because that is exactly what you deserve. You deserve to be beaten every single day."

Lucas clinched his fists together. "You took a lot from Peyton and Preston, but they are over it. They aren't worried about you anymore. We're a family now. All four of us have each other, and you are a vague memory that is fading fast."

Lucas stood up, "I'm not you, but because of your monstrous ways I got everything I could have ever wanted. And Peyton and I we will have a baby. I might even send you picture of what you missed out on because you were psychotic. I hope you rot in here, and when you finally do die I hope you burn in hell. You lost Jason. You lost everything."

Lucas walked off not letting Jason speak.

After Lucas had walked away, "I'll get you. I didn't lose. I always win."

………………………………………………….

Owen and Riley were at his vacant house watching movies. His parents were never around. "You know I think my dad would freak out if he knew that your parents were never around."

"It's not like we do anything wrong." He held her hand. "We always could though." He kissed her forehead and then he kissed her nose and worked his way to her lips. "You are so beautiful."

"You are so horny." She kissed him back.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" He laughed as he sat her on his lap.

"No there is nothing wrong with that if your girlfriend is willing to give it up."

"Are you not willing to give it up?"

She slid off of his lap. "I'm not sure Owen."

"We've been together for a while."

"Yeah but I want my first time to be special. I want to make sure that it is with the right person."

"And you aren't sure that I am that person yet?"

"I care about you so much Owen, but I think we should wait."

He sat silent for a moment. He kissed her. "I'm okay with that. I'll wait for you Riley."

"Thanks Owen," she kissed him again. "I don't see any reason why we can't make out a lot."

"Me either," he laid her back on the couch, and they started kissing again.

"I still think my dad would have a fit."

"Shh….You're ruining the mood with all the dad talk."

"Oh sorry," she laughed and they continued to kiss.

……………………………………………

Peyton and Brooke walked in carrying tons of bags. "I think we bought out the entire mall."

"I think you bought out the entire mall considering you wouldn't let me pay for anything."

"I wanted to buy you some nice things."

"Brooke you don't have to pay for everything. That isn't going to take my mind off the fact that I can't have a baby."

They both sat on the couch. "You are going to get pregnant. It just takes time, and you and Lucas are going to have a lot of fun trying."

"I just don't see it happening. The doctor said that the chances of me getting pregnant were pretty low."

"You are Peyton Sawyer Scott, and you always beat the odds. If you didn't you wouldn't be here right now. You have survived so much, and I know that nothing is going to stop you from getting what you want and deserve."

Peyton hugged Brooke. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"It is so my job as your best friend." They both smiled.

They heard the door open and close. "Peyton, honey I'm home."

He walked into the living room. He was carrying a dozen red roses. "Who are those for?" Peyton asked but she already knew the answer.

"Oh Luke they are gorgeous thanks," Brooke laughed.

"Ha, ha, you are too funny Brooke." He walked over to the couch and gave her a hug. "I just wanted you to know how important you are to me."

"You just made me feel a lot better."

"I think that this is my cue to leave."

"Oh Brooke you don't have to go." Peyton told her, but Lucas was shaking his head and pointing to the door.

"Once I leave the house the two of you can practice making a baby because practice makes perfect." Brooke grabbed her bags. "I'll see myself out."

"Thank you for calling Brooke. I needed to go shopping with her. She always takes my mind off of things."

"Can I take your mind off things for a while?" He positioned himself on top of her.

"I would love that Lucas Scott."

They started kissing. He finally carried her upstairs to their room. They were going to have a lot of fun taking their minds off of things.

………………………………………………

Julie and Preston had spent the entire day together. He had shown her all of his favorite places to go in town.

They were now sitting on the river court. He was drawing her.

"Are you done yet?"

"Would you stop asking me if I'm done?"

"No," she smiled. "I want to see if you really made me look beautiful."

"I could never make you look as beautiful as you are in person."

"You are such a charmer."

"I'm finished." He handed her the sketch pad. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. You are an incredible artist." She couldn't help herself and she leaned in and kissed him. It caught him off guard. He pulled away and then he leaned in and kissed her.

"Why don't we go for a drive or something? There is another place I want to show you."

They got in his car, and he drove her to the lake. "This is beautiful."

"Yeah I thought you might like it."

He opens his door. "Come on."

She follows him to the grass. "Isn't the view incredible?"

"Yeah it is pretty amazing. I'm glad you shared this with me." She was smiling. He reached for her hand.

"I'm glad I get to share it with you too. I'm also glad that you moved to Tree Hill."

"Me too," she kissed him again. "I like kissing you under the stars."

"Let's just lay here for a while."

"Okay, I like that idea."

They laid back on the grass together. She laid her head on his chest, and kissed her forehead. He knew that they hadn't known each other very long, but he had a connection with her that he had never felt before. And this time he was sure that she was definitely not his mother.

……………………………………………

Peyton and Lucas laid in bed together. "Wow, I think you get better and better." He smiled.

"I think it is because my husband is so damn hot."

He smirked, "It helps that my wife is you."

"Are we really going to be a corny married couple?"

"We can be whatever we want to be as long as we are together."

"So what did you do today?" She wanted to make small talk.

"Um you know just some stuff I had to get done."

"Oh for your book?"

He didn't like lying to her, "Yeah kind of."

"Good, I love it when you write because that means more money for us." She laughed.

"Come here you," he started kissing her again. "You ready for round two?"

"You bet."

……………………………………..

The next morning Preston and Julie woke up next to each other. They were still by the lake. Preston rolls over and realizes that they fell asleep. "Oh crap, Julie wake up."

"What?" she opened her eyes. "Oh my God, is it morning?"

"Yeah my parents are going to kill me."

"Mine too…."

……………………………………….

Peyton walked down the hall to wake Preston up. His bed hadn't been slept in all night. She heard someone banging on the door.

"I'm coming," she opened the door. "Hello can I help you?"

The man was talk, had dark hair, and an evil looking smile. "Yes I'm Julie's step father, and she told me she was going out with Preston. She gave me this address. She didn't come home last night."

Peyton had no idea that Preston was out with a girl. "Well they aren't here."

"I'm guessing by the look on your face you didn't even know they were together."

"No he didn't tell me." Peyton couldn't believe that he didn't tell her. He always told her everything.

"Peyton is everything okay?" Lucas walked downstairs. He stopped when he saw the man that Peyton was talking too.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Luke, Preston stayed out all night with this man's daughter." Peyton had no idea what was going on.

"What? I want you out of my house."

"Luke…"

"I had no idea that Julie went out with your son. I didn't even know you had a son."

"Yeah you wouldn't know because I haven't seen you since I was nine years old, dad…."

He couldn't believe that Dan was standing in front of him after all the years.

**Okay so how many of you were expecting that? I want to clear up one thing though because some of you may wonder. Dan did not kill Keith. Keith was killed in a drive by shooting. Dan just left Karen and the boys, and there is no Deb in this story although I may make her Julie's mom. I haven't decided on that one yet. **

**I wasn't too happy with this chapter because of the lack of Riley. I promise she will be in the next chapter. She is going to be key in the next chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys are amazing and I love hearing what you have to say. **

**Let me know what you think, and if you were surprised about Dan. **


	13. Ch13 Trouble Ahead

**My Saving Grace **

**Chapter 13 Trouble Ahead **

_Sometimes life is just screwed up. _

"Dad," Peyton was thoroughly confused. "This is your father?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Lucas answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I already told you why I was here."

"You have a daughter?" Lucas couldn't believe that he had sister.

"Julie is my wife's daughter from a previous marriage. Her father is still apart of her life so I haven't adopted her. But I do have a daughter with my wife. She's four."

Lucas was disgusted with the man that stood in front of him. He always had been.

"I care a lot about her though, and that is why I am worried because she didn't come home."

Dan's phone rang, "Hello. Okay good I'm on my way." He hung up the phone. "Your son brought Julie home. You better hope he didn't do anything to her."

"Preston is a good kid. He wouldn't do anything to her." Peyton told him.

Dan nodded and walked outside. Lucas followed him. Riley and Peyton both looked at each other. They had no idea what was about to happen.

"Why are you back in town?"

"I made a lot mistakes Lucas."

"Leaving us was the best thing that you could have ever done."

"I've regretted that decision every single day. I came back to Tree Hill because I wanted to apologize. I want be apart of yours and Nathan's life. I want the two of you to get to know my new family."

Lucas shook his head, "No way in hell. You abandoned us. We don't want you nor do we need you."

"Lucas it is important to me to be apart of your life. I'm a different man. I'm a better man, and I think if you get to know me you will see that I am a good man now."

"You lost your chance the moment you left us. Mom was devastated. You crushed her, and there is no way in hell that I'm gonna let you do that to us again."

Preston walked up on the porch. He knew he was in trouble. "Preston."

"Hey dad I can explain."

"Just get inside."

Preston walked past Dan. "Is Julie okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. I promise nothing happened."

"Thank God considering that you are related." Dan told him.

Preston was shocked. "What? We're not related. She's not my mom."

"She's technically your Aunt."

Preston looked at Lucas. "It is a long story."

"She can't be my Aunt. I don't understand."

"Just go inside Preston." Lucas demanded. Preston did as he was told.

Peyton saw him come in. "Thank God," she hugged him. "I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry mom."

Riley smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because for the first time I didn't do anything wrong. It kind of feels nice."

Peyton gives her a look. "I'm gonna go to my room."

Peyton pointed to the living room, and Preston dropped his head and walked in there. Peyton stepped outside. "Luke, why don't you come inside?"

Lucas was staring at Dan. "Keep your daughter away from my son."

Lucas walks inside with Peyton. "Where's Preston?"

"In there." She pointed, and they walked in together.

Preston is on the phone. "I'm so sorry. I know everything is crazy here too. I had really fun with you last night."

Peyton and Lucas make a noise, and Preston turns around. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." He hangs up the phone fast. "Mom, dad…." He was nervous and stood up.

"Sit down," Peyton said harshly. "For starters hand me your phone."

"Oh come on mom I can explain."

She held out her hand for the phone. He finally gave it to her. "Start explaining. I can't wait to hear how you are going to explain this."

"We went to the lake and we fell asleep."

"Yeah right." Lucas didn't believe him.

"Nothing happened I promise. Julie isn't that kind of girl, and you guys know I'm not that kind of guy."

"I don't care if nothing happened Preston. You still stayed out all night, and you aren't going to get away with that. I didn't even know that you had a date. You told me you were going to the library."

"I did go to the library for a little while, but Julie was with me."

"I don't mind you dating, Preston, but I don't like the fact that you lied to me about it." Peyton was upset with him.

"You can't see Julie anymore." Lucas told him.

"What?"

"I don't want you to have anything to do with her."

"That's stupid I don't understand. We didn't do anything wrong."

"Her step father happens to be my real father."

"So what does that have to do with us?" He was becoming upset.

"I don't want you any where around them."

"Mom," he complained.

"Why don't you go to your room? We'll talk about your punishment later."

Preston shook his head. "You can't keep me from Julie."

"I can I will Preston."

Preston didn't say anything. He went upstairs.

"Lucas I think we should talk about this."

"He can't see her. Dan is a bad guy, and I don't want my son anywhere near that man."

"Lucas we can ground him all we want, but if he wants to be friends with Julie then we can't stop him."

"We're the adults, and he has to listen to us."

"He's a teenager Lucas."

Lucas takes a deep breath, "I need to get some air."

"We need to talk about his punishment."

"He's grounded." Lucas walked out of the house, and Peyton shook her head. She hated when Lucas acted that way.

………………………………………………….

Owen and Riley are hanging out by his pool. "I can't believe that your grandpa is back in town, and your brother is dating his daughter."

"I know right. It is kind of soap operish if you ask me."

"Kind of?" He laughed. "You guys could star in your on soap opera."

"Yeah well at least the drama in my family isn't about me."

"I know it is about time. You always are in the spot light."

"My dad was so mad that Dan was in his house. He looked like he was going to hit him or something."

"Well didn't you say the man abandoned him when he was nine? He has no right to come back after all these years and expect your dad to welcome him with open arms."

"I think my dad would be a hypocrite if he didn't let his father back into his life."

"What?"

"My dad left me when I was five, and the only reason he is even back in my life is because my mom died. At first I wanted nothing to do with him, but I'm glad that I gave him a chance and I got to know him. I would have totally regretted it if I wouldn't have. And I think he might too."

……………………………………………..

Lucas knocked on his brother's door. "Hey little brother, what brings you by?" Nathan laughed because Lucas was still in his pajamas which consisted of sweats and white T-shirt.

"Dan," he said with absolutely no expression on his face.

"Come again," Nathan thought it was some kind of joke.

"It seems like our father is back in town."

"Is it April fools or something?"

"No, this is definitely not a joke. We have sisters."

"We have sisters?"

"Yeah one is just his step daughter and the other is like four years old."

"Oh," Nathan couldn't believe his ears. He walked outside with Luke. "I can't believe this."

"Yeah that's what I said."

"Why did he come to your house?"

"Preston and our step sister stayed out together all night long."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah," Lucas agreed.

"What are we going to do?"

"I know exactly what I'm gonna do. There is no way in hell that I'm going to have anything to do with him. He doesn't deserve the satisfaction." Lucas was sure of his decision.

Nathan nodded his head. "How did he look?"

"He looked like the same ass whole that left us all those years ago. I can't believe it. He said he came back to town because he wanted to get to know us." Lucas clinched his fists. "I hate to disappoint him but he had our whole lives to get to know us. He just missed out."

Nathan didn't say anything. He wasn't sure how he felt about the situation.

……………………………………….

Peyton tried to call Lucas' cell phone, but heard it ringing in the other room. She realized that he left without taking it with him.

She then heard a knock at the door. "Karen," Peyton smiled.

"Hi I hope you don't mind me coming by. Is everything alright?" Karen could tell that Peyton was upset.

"Um well actually is has been a pretty eventful morning so far."

"What happened? Are you and Lucas fighting?"

"No, I don't think so. You might want to sit down for this."

"Uh oh," Karen had the sound of fear in her voice. "I think I'll stand."

"Your ex husband is back in town."

"Huh?"

"Dan Scott is back in town."

"Oh," Karen looked as if she was going to pass out. "I think I will sit."

Peyton sat beside her. "Luke is pretty upset about it."

"How did he find out that he was back in town? What happened?"

"Dan stopped by this morning. He didn't realize that we lived here. Preston and his step daughter got into a little trouble, and he was looking for them."

"He has a wife?"

"Yeah at least I think so. I think he has another daughter too."

"Wow," Karen couldn't believe it. "I can't believe that he is back. I haven't talked to him since the day he signed the divorce papers and told me he was leaving."

"I know this is hard for you. It probably wasn't my place to tell you."

"No, no I'm glad that you told me. I just wow this is a lot to take in."

"Yeah Lucas left."

"He probably went to see his brother. Did Dan say if he was back for good?"

"The way it sounded. It seems that way. I'm so sorry Karen."

"I don't really know how I feel about this to tell you the truth. I think I'm gonna go."

"Oh Karen you don't have to go. You can stay and we can talk. You can wait for Luke."

"I just need to be alone Peyton but thank you." She gave Peyton a quick hug and walked out of the house.

Peyton walked upstairs to talk to Preston. She opened his door to find that he wasn't in his room. Her blood was boiling. She wasn't sure where he was, but she had feeling of who he was probably with.

………………………………………………

Preston and Julie met at the River Court. "Hey," he hugged her.

"Hey."

"I don't have very long. I'm sure my mom is going to check on me soon."

"Yeah me either. Are you grounded?"

"I'm sure I am. What about you?"

"No," she smiled. "Dan and my mom just said that I better never do that again. Dan had his mind on something else. I'm not sure what it was. He didn't say."

"I think it might be the fact that my dad is his son."

"What?" She was confused like everyone else.

"Yeah, and Lucas hates him. He told me I wasn't allowed to see you."

"I know we're not blood related, but is our relationship legal?"

"Did Dan adopt you?"

"No my real dad is still part of my life sometimes. He didn't want Dan to become my father legally. My last name is West. I probably should have told you that before we started kissing and all."

"I probably should have told you my last name was Scott. It could have possibly cleared all of this up."

"So is this legal?"

"I think so. Lucas is my adoptive father anyway. I want it to be legal."

She kissed him. "It feels legal. You have to talk your dad into letting you see me."

"I don't care what we have to do Julie. Our relationship isn't going to end because of my dad's past or your dad's past. I'm not sure which one is getting in our way."

"Everything is always so complicated."

"I know tell me about it. I didn't think there was anyway in the world that we could be related. I guess I was wrong."

"We'll figure this all out."

He kissed her. "Preston Scott."

He jumped when he heard his name being yelled at him. "Mom."

Julie looked at him innocently. "I should go." She gave him one last kiss and walked away.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking you would look at the library first."

"Ha, ha very funny, take a seat."

They walked to the bleachers. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," he told her.

"Something has. You aren't like this. You don't lie to me and sneak out. That is not in your character."

"I really like Julie, mom. She's incredible."

"She looks like a sweet girl."

"Then why can't I see her?"

"I didn't say you couldn't see her."

"But dad did. He was pretty adamant about it."

"You're right he was, but I'm sure after he calms down he will change his mind."

"So you don't care if I see her?"

"No I don't care, but I think that you should listen to your dad for a while."

"But…." He started to complain.

"You're going to be grounded for the next month anyways so it shouldn't matter. Maybe I can calm him down and show him that his hatred for his father has nothing to do with you before your sentence is over."

"A whole month?" he pouted. "I'm a good kid."

"That's why it is a month. I don't want you to think that you can get away with things like this because FYI you can't."

Preston sighed, "I know, but it was never my intentions on falling asleep. We were just watching the stars together."

"Well you can watch the stars from your bedroom window for a while."

Preston smiled. At least his mom was funny.

……………………………………………………………….

Lucas walked in the house at almost the exact same time as Riley. "Hey," she said. "I need to talk to you."

"Riley can't this wait. I need to go put some clothes on, and I have already had a pretty bad day."

"Only because you're letting it be a bad day."

"What?"

"Almost a year and a half ago the father that left me when I was five came back into my life."

Lucas was listening.

"I wasn't too happy about it because I hated him for leaving me without a father, but with time I gave him a chance. I let him prove to me that he wasn't the man that left me, and that he deserved to be apart of my life again." She paused.

"I'm so happy that I gave him a chance because it has been so worth it."

"This is nothing like that Riley."

"Our situations are exactly the same just add a few years. You left me and although it was hard I finally let you in." Riley touched his shoulder. "Maybe Dan isn't the man that left you. Maybe he is, but if you don't give him a chance to explain in the end I know that you will regret it. I know I would have."

"Riley," he shook his head.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. No matter how hard it is to give them that second chance."

Lucas didn't say anything. Deep inside of his heart he knew that his daughter was right.

"Even though it took him a while he did finally come back."

"But what if he is everything I remember him to be, and I do end up regretting letting him in?"

"That's the chance you take. My story had a good ending. Maybe yours will too. You never know dad until you try. Instead of you being like Dan maybe Dan can be like you."

She hugged her father. He held onto her tightly.

"How did you become so smart?"

"Experience," she laughed and he hugged her again.

Lucas wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he did realize that for a while he was Dan. And Riley was right. Maybe this was Dan's chance to make up for all the mistakes he made just like Lucas was able to do with Riley.

**Okay there it is. I liked it, but i don't about you guys. **

**I wanted to say thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter. Some of you were surprised about Dan and some of you weren't. I can say that one of you has figured out this story pretty well. So good job. I just don't want to say who. **

**Let me know what ya think.**


	14. Ch14 It is up to you

**My Saving Grace **

**Chapter 14 It is up to You **

_Secrets and lies always catch up with us. It is just a matter of time. _

It had only been a few days since Dan had reappeared into Lucas' life. Things weren't going that great for Lucas and Preston. Lucas hadn't really talked to Peyton about forbidding Preston from seeing Julie. He refused to talk about it because he wasn't sure what he was going to do about Dan. Peyton decided to give Lucas his space and let him make his own decisions about what he should do.

Preston wasn't talking to Lucas. He thought that it was unfair of him to forbid him from seeing Julie. It wasn't like he did anything wrong besides staying out all night, and he was already being punished for that.

As for Riley the day wasn't going that great. It was always hard for her on this specific day, her mom's birthday. It was even harder on her because her dad hadn't remembered. Birthdays were always very important to her mom. They would eat a big breakfast, skip school, go shopping, and spend the day doing whatever they wanted to do. Riley was hoping that her dad would remember, but he did have a lot on his mind, and she didn't hold that against him.

She decided to spend the day in her room listening to music and avoiding the world around her.

She had turned her phone on silent because she didn't want to be bothered, but she glanced over to see that she had five missed calls. They were all from the guy that always seemed to make her feel better, Owen. She didn't know what it was that made him so special, but she didn't care. She was so grateful that she had him in her life. She would do anything to keep him.

She decided to call him back because maybe just maybe isolating herself on one of the hardest days of her life from the guy that meant the most to her wasn't the best idea. It is never good to be alone.

She smiled as she dialed his number.

"Hello," he answered with a sing song voice. She loved it when he answered in that tone, and he knew it.

"Hi, I saw where you called. I'm sorry I didn't answer."

"I know that you said you wanted to be alone, but I was hoping that you would want to be alone with me."

She smiled, "What did you have mind?"

"Does it really matter as long as we are together?"

"No I guess not."

"I'll pick you up okay."

"Okay," she smiled. "And Owen thanks for not letting me just brood all day."

"I'd do anything for you Riles. See you soon."

…………………………………………..

Peyton was downstairs grading papers. She hated grading papers, but it had to get done somehow. She heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Haley walked in. "Hey, oh grading papers. That is no fun." Haley sat down at the table.

"Yeah I know, but someone has to do." Peyton smiled. "Lucas isn't here, but I'm sure he'll be back later."

"Actually I came to see you."

"Me," Peyton was surprised. They were friends, but Haley usually stopped by to see Lucas. They were best friends after all.

"Yeah girly you," Haley smiled. "This whole Dan stuff has really consumed Nathan, and Lucas was more upset when Dan left so I figured he is taking it extremely hard."

Peyton sighed, "Yeah he isn't doing that great. But he really isn't talking to me about it. So I don't really know anything."

"He's not talking to you."

"No," Peyton shook her head. "I've noticed that when Lucas gets upset about something instead of talking about it he just broods and pushes people away."

"Yeah that's Lucas to a tee."

"Well I wish he would stop because I want to help, and our son is involved so this involves me."

"What?"

"Preston likes Dan's step daughter."

"Ooh, is that legal?"

"I think so, but Lucas laid down the law and has forbidden him from seeing her. Preston is pissed, and I'm the one that is left to deal with it."

"You don't agree with him, do you?"

"No," Peyton rolled her eyes. "You can't forbid a teenager from seeing someone they care about. It is only going to make things worse."

Riley walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hey Peyton I'm going out."

"Okay where are you going?"

"With Owen, is that okay?"

"Yeah go ahead have fun."

"Hey Aunt Haley, bye Aunt Haley," she smiled as she walked out the door.

"She's a good kid."

Peyton bit her bottom lip, "She's been having a bad few days, and Lucas hasn't even been around to care."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but it is something. I'm glad to see she is leaving the house. I wish Lucas wasn't so absorbed in his own life."

"Luke will come around. He may brood a lot, but he always comes back from it."

Peyton sat quietly for a moment. "I wish that I could have one more day with my mom. I wish that my dad would come back, but I know that he won't. I know that Dan left him, but he came back, and maybe he has changed, but then again maybe he hasn't. I think Lucas is going to regret not giving him a chance. It isn't like he killed someone or did anything illegal." Peyton told Haley. "But I can't tell Lucas this because he won't listen to me or even confide in me." Peyton was disappointed in her husband's actions, and Haley could tell.

…………………………………………….

Lucas was sitting on his mom's couch. She had made him milk and cookies like she used to one he was a small child.

"Thanks ma," Lucas took a cookie.

"I think you know that we need to talk about Dan." Karen sat down beside him.

"I can't believe he is back. I can't believe he has a wife and kids. He left us and moved on."

"Lucas I have something that I have to tell you."

"What?"

"I should probably wait and tell you and Nathan together, but it's better late than never right?"

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I'm upset that Dan is back, but there are some things that I should have told you a long time ago." Karen took a deep breath. "I knew that your father was going to leave. I wanted him to leave."

"I thought he just left one night and served you with divorce papers later. He didn't even say goodbye to us."

"He thought that would be too hard on you guys. Lucas your father and I were never happy together. I was never happy with your father. I wanted out Lucas. I was in love with your Uncle Keith. I had always been in love with your Uncle Keith."

"What are you saying mom?"

"I'm the one that asked for a divorce. I needed out of my marriage Luke."

"But he left you."

Karen lowered her head. She was disappointed in herself. "We talked about it and your father thought that it would be best if you guys hated him and not me."

"What?"

"It was my fault that our marriage wasn't working. I screwed it up because of my love for Keith."

"Were the two of you having an affair?"

Karen shook her head, "No we weren't sleeping together, but we were in love, and Dan thought that you and your brother would blame me, and he didn't want that. So he packed his bags, and he left. He knew that the two of you would blame him, and we could all move on and be happy together. He did what was best for all of us Luke. You were so much happier after he left."

"All these years I blamed it all on him." He was disappointed. "But you wanted out of the marriage."

"I told him to stay and we would discuss it with you guys, but he didn't listen to me. Lucas I'm so sorry for not telling you, but Dan wanted to be the bad guy. He chose to be the bad guy in order to protect me."

Lucas nodded his head. "I always thought he was."

"I love you Lucas. I love you so much, and I wish that I could have done things different, but I did a good job with you and Nathan. I honestly don't regret any of it besides not telling you the truth before now."

"So you think that I should talk to Dan?"

"I think you should do whatever is in your heart because that is all you can do Lucas."

"Riley told me the other day that what I did to her was exactly like what Dan did to me. She forgave me, and she thinks I should forgive him."

"Lucas life isn't about holding grudges and becoming bitter. Your father did what he thought was best for you, and I know it hurt, and it still hurts, but our marriage was never going to get better."

Lucas shook his head. He couldn't believe what his mom had told him. This new piece of information made his decision that much harder.

……………………………………………

Lucas made his way to the house to find Peyton had finished grading her papers, and she was now doing laundry. "Hey."

"Hey," she half way smiled. "I'm surprised your home so early."

"I went by to see my mom today."

"How did that go?"

He shrugged, "I learned some things today that I'm not sure I really wanted to know."

"Oh, do you want to talk about it or do you want to shut me out like you've done for the past few days?" She carried her laundry basket upstairs.

"Peyt," he called after her. He followed her upstairs. "I'm sorry that I've been distant. This is hard for me."

"I know it is hard for you Lucas, but I'm your wife, and I'm here for you. We're supposed to be in this together, and every single time something happens you push me away. You don't talk about it until you're ready. You can't do that Luke. You just can't."

"I know we're supposed to be in this together. I'm sorry for pushing you away."

"You should be." She glared at him. "I love you Lucas Scott and that is never going to change, but you've got to let me in. And you can't just go making decisions without me."

"What does that mean?"

"You told Preston he couldn't see Julie. That was a decision that the two of us should made together."

"I know I shouldn't have told him that. I was just so mad."

"You can't take it out on him. I know he screwed up, but I handled it."

"Yeah a month is a little long." He remarked.

She rolled her eyes, "Preston is a good kid, and I'll let him off before a month. I have to seem a lot tougher than I am."

"You're pretty tough." He pulled her closer to him.

"And you're still not off the hook." She pulled away. "You can't just flash that million dollar smile at me and make me forget that you didn't really talk to me the last few days."

He smiled at her again, "Is it still not working?"

"No," she lied. It really was. She couldn't resist him. She sat on the bed and motioned for him to sit beside her. "I think you should talk to your father."

Lucas nodded. "I think maybe I should too. Things aren't always what they seem I guess."

"I'm not telling you to have a relationship and act like nothing happened, but talk to him."

He cupped his hands on her face, "I promise to get better, and I know that I have made that promise before, but this time I mean it. I know that I need you. I need you to help me with all of my problems. You're my girl."

"And you're my guy. And together we can get through anything." She leaned in and kissed him.

"You promise?"

"I promise." They fell back on the bed kissing.

…………………………………………………….

Preston was grounded, but Brook had needed him to help her move some furniture around in her house. Peyton had agreed to let him go, but he was supposed to come home as soon as he finished. He decided to take a detour on his way back to his house.

Julie answered the door, "Hi," she smiled. "I'm so glad you were able to get out of your house."

"I don't have that long though."

"It's okay. Do you want to come in?"

He looked at the swing that was in front of the house. "Why don't we just sit out here?"

"Okay, but my parents aren't home right now. I guess I should say your grandfather isn't home right now."

"That is so weird." They sat down on the swing.

"Yeah I'm totally your Aunt."

"I was hoping that instead of me calling you my Aunt I could call you my girlfriend." He smiled.

She didn't say anything, but she started kissing him.

"That's a yes right?"

"That's definitely a yes." She smiled and kissed him again. "Wait what about your dad?"

"He'll get over it. I don't care what he says. I want to be with you."

She smiled, "I have never felt this way about anyone, and we barely even know each other."

"Sometimes people click, and we did. And I want to know everything about you Julie."

"I want you to know everything about me." She kissed him again. This time they didn't stop. They were making out heavily.

Footsteps could be heard coming up the steps, but they were too worried about each other to care.

"What the hell? Preston Scott!" Lucas yelled.

"Oh crap," he pulled away from Julie. "Dad," he shook his head. He couldn't catch a break.

"You're supposed to be grounded. Does your mom know that you are here?"

Preston stood up from the swing. "She thinks I'm at Aunt Brooke's."

"I can't believe you. I told you that you weren't allowed to see her."

"Well I think that's stupid."

"Excuse me."

"I care about her and I'm not going to let you are anyone else tell us that we can't be together." Preston stood up for himself. "I know that I'm in the wrong by being here because I'm grounded, but once I'm ungrounded nothing is going to keep me from her. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I came to see Dan. Is he home?"

Julie shook her head, "No, he and my mom had to take Sarah Grace to ballet class."

"Oh okay….I um…" Lucas didn't know exactly what to say.

"Do you want me to tell him you stopped by?"

"I guess you could do that."

"Okay I will."

Lucas looked at Preston. "We need to talk."

Preston frowned. "Okay."

"Um you guys can talk here. I'm gonna go inside. I guess I'll see you later Preston."

"Bye." He watched her walk inside. "Okay let me have it."

"Sit," he pointed to the steps, and they both sat down.

"What has gotten into you? First you stay out all night, you lie to us, you come here, and you're still seeing Julie."

"I know, but you gave me no choice."

"I gave you no choice."

"I care about her, and it is not fair that you don't want me to see her."

Lucas sighed, "I admit that I was wrong for telling you that you couldn't see her. I was just upset."

"So I can see her?" He was hopeful.

"Not while you are grounded, and once I tell your mom that you were here instead of where you were supposed to be she might up your sentence."

"Wait we don't have to tell mom."

"Oh yes we do. She is already fussing at me for not talking to her about things. I can't keep this from her."

Preston grunted. "But I can see Julie once I'm ungrounded?"

"Yeah you can see her all you want. I'm not going to stand in the way of whatever the two of you have. I love you Preston, and I'm only trying to look out for you."

"I love you too dad. And I'm not going to lie or sneak around anymore."

"Good, I can't take anymore lying." He was referring to his mother. "Now let's get you home before your mom starts to worry."

"Okay, thanks for not being too mad at me."

"I was your age once."

"Yeah like five thousand years ago."

"Ha, ha, you are too funny." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Hey dad were you going to talk to your dad?"

"Yeah I think it is about time." Lucas half way smiled. Maybe it was time for him to finally let go.

…………………………………………………

Peyton was still doing some cleaning up around the house when the house phone rang. "Hello," she answered.

"Yes is Mr. Scott there?"

"Um no I'm sorry he isn't in right now, but I'm his wife. I can take a message."

"Could you tell him that we found his watch at the North Carolina State Prison? We are going to mail it to him."

"Why did you find his watch?"

"He left it in the holding box."

"What? Do you know why he was at the prison?"

"It says here he was visiting a Jason Parker."

"Oh okay," Peyton frowned. "Thank you for calling." She hung up the phone and became very upset. She couldn't believe that Lucas went to the prison without telling her about it.

……………………………………………

Riley and Owen were at the beach lying in the sand. He was reading her his favorite parts of Pride and Prejudice.

"I can't believe that you like Pride and Prejudice. It is such a girl book."

"It is the most romantic books. Jane Austin is an amazing author. I only wish that I could write like she did."

"I know, but guys are supposed to think that."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. Doesn't it make you lose your masculinity?"

"No, I think it makes me sexy."

"I think I would have to agree." She smiled.

"I've always wanted a relationship like Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth."

"I think we could have that." She leaned over and kissed him. "You know I'm so glad that you called me. It is always hard to live through this day because birthdays were so important to my mom."

"I know you told me before. I want to make all your bad days better. I want to at least try." He sat up. "I want you to know that I'm always here for you. I will always be here for you. I love being with you, and well to be honest with you Riley I love you."

She froze when he said I love you.

"You don't have to say it back. I didn't say it so you would say it. I said it because I get butterflies every time I'm around you or even when I'm thinking about you. You are able to light up the room every time you walk in. You make me laugh when I should be sad. You make me mad but at the same time you make everything easier. You're the girl for me, and I think I've known it since the moment that I met you. If that isn't love I don't know what is."

Riley kissed him. "My mom said that when I was in love I would feel it all the way down to my toes. I feel that when I'm with you Owen. I love you too, and I'm not saying it just because you said it because I've been wanting to say it for a while now. I always get a little scared because love is a huge commitment, but I'm ready to make that commitment with you."

They fall back on the sand kissing.

"I think my mom would think this was a pretty good birthday."

"I would have to agree."

"I love you Mr. Darcy." She smiled.

He laughed, stroked her hair, and continued to kiss her.

………………………………………………………..

Lucas and Preston walked into the house to see Peyton waiting on them. "Hey mom I can explain." Preston started defending his actions.

"How could you? How could you?" She looked at Lucas.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were going to be mad at Preston."

"I'm mad at you for not telling me that you went to see Jason."

"You went to see Jason." Preston was surprised.

"Peyton," he started to defend his actions.

"Don't even start with me Lucas, you promised that you were going to talk to me about things from now on," she stomped upstairs without letting him defend himself. He couldn't win for losing.

**Okay so there is chapter 14. I did an outline and there are only six more chapters left in this story. A lot happened in this chapter, and sometimes I don't like when a lot happens, but i think it was needed to move the story forward. **

**The next chapter will have some Dan, and a lot of Owen and Riley. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews. It is nice to hear from you guys. You all have really supported me, and it means a lot. So thank you so much, and I can't wait to read what you guys thought. **


	15. Ch15 Meeting the Not so Devil

**Chapter 15 Meeting the not so Devil**

_Things aren't always as bad as they seem, but sometimes they are. _

_Immediately after Peyton walked upstairs Lucas followed her. He opened the door, and Peyton glared at him and rolled her eyes. "I don't want to hear it LUCAS," she said his name louder than she said anything else. _

"_I had to see him Peyton." _

"_No you didn't have to see him. You chose to see him. And you didn't even tell me about it." She rubbed her face in anger. "You promised me that we were going to be honest with each other. You never seem to tell me anything that is on your mind." _

"_Okay you want to know what is on my mind?" He snapped back. "You went to see Jason without telling me about it, and I didn't say a damn thing to you. I told you it was okay, and I was behind you all the way. Why can't you be behind me? I did this for us." _

"_No," she shook her head. "What I did was different than what you did. Jason is part of my past. He was never supposed to be apart of our life. You brought him into that. You don't know him like I do. He is probably already thinking of ways to ruin us." _

"_He's in prison." _

"_He's a monster, and he will do anything to get his way Luke. He will do whatever he can to hurt me. That is who he is, and now you fueled his fire." _

"_I just told him that I hated him, but I wasn't going to let him hurt us anymore." _

_Peyton clinched her fist, "He didn't hurt you. He hurt me. I already let him go Lucas, and now you've screwed it up." Peyton walked to the door, and he tried to stop her. "I love you Lucas, but you made a big mistake going to see him." _

"_Peyton please don't be mad at me. I hate it when you are mad at me." He touched her face, but he knew that she was too upset with him for him to kiss her. _

"_I'm not mad Luke. I'm disappointed." She walked out of the room. Disappointment was worse than her being mad. It was way worse. _

It had been a week since Lucas had disappointed Peyton, Owen and Riley had said they loved each other, and Lucas had given Preston permission to see Julie.

Things between Peyton and Lucas were still tense, but she was still willing to go with him to talk to his father.

Karen had told Nathan what she had done when Dan left, but Nathan wasn't ready to give Dan a chance. He needed more time. Lucas on the other hand had decided that maybe giving Dan a chance was something he needed to do. He had done the same thing to Riley. She had given him a chance and things for them couldn't be better.

Peyton and Lucas were waiting on Dan and his new wife to arrive at the Italian Restaurant Peyton had chosen. She loved Italian.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Lucas said as he played with his silverware.

Peyton didn't say anything.

"Thanks for coming with me. I know you are still upset with me."

"Luke I'm over it." She told him.

"I can tell by the sound of your voice."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Luke," he knew she didn't want to talk about it again. That was all they had been doing for the past week.

"I'm sorry. I'll drop it."

"Lucas," Dan and his wife approached the table.

Lucas stood up. "Hi."

"I'm glad that you decided to talk to me."

"My daughter convinced me." Lucas told him as Dan and his wife sat down.

"Um this is my wife Madeline."

"Nice to meet you," Lucas smiled. He wasn't sure how he felt about her yet.

"It is nice to meet you too. I'm really grateful that you decided to give him a chance."

Lucas shrugged, "I'm here to listen because that's what I told you on the phone."

"I have a lot of explaining to do. I know that."

"You don't have that much explaining to do. Mom told me that you wanted to be the bad guy so she didn't have to be."

"She didn't have to tell you that."

"But she did."

"I know that I missed out on most of your life, but I'm a changed man. I have learned from my mistakes, and I am better father and a better person now. I regret leaving you and your brother, but because I did I think I spared you a lot of heartache. You look like you turned out just fine without me. You have a beautiful wife and family. Your mother and my brother did a great job with you. I'm just afraid that it might be too late for me to be apart of your life."

"It is never too late." Lucas told him. "Did you know that Peyton isn't my first wife?"

Dan shook his head. "No I didn't know that."

"I got married young, and I made a lot of mistakes. And I did exactly what you did to me. I left my daughter, and I barely saw her for years and years."

"Lucas," Dan went to speak, but Lucas stopped him.

"Her mother recently died, and I had to learn how to be a father. She gave me a chance, and she told me that if I didn't give you a chance then I would regret it. And I hope that you prove her right. Because the moment that I became a father to her I became a better man. I fell in love, I adopted a son, and I realized what was most important in life." Lucas squeezed Peyton's hand. She smiled.

"I love my life now, and you seem to love yours from what I can tell. We have to take things day by day I guess. I'm not promising anything." Lucas told him.

"I understand. I'm not asking for you to change your life. I just want to chance to show you the man that I've become."

"I know how it feels to be a different man and have people that don't really think that it is possible to change. I'm living proof that it is. I don't like you all that much, but I'm willing to try. Riley didn't like me at first either."

Peyton was proud of her husband, but she was still upset with him.

"Maybe next week you can meet your little sister Lucas. I know you've already met Julie."

"Oh yes she's dating our Preston. Well when he learns to behave." Peyton smiled.

"That would be nice. Maybe you guys could meet our kids."

"I'd like that a lot son. How's your brother?"

"He's got a great life and family, but he isn't ready for you to be apart of his life." Lucas informed him. "I'm not gonna pressure him. He'll come around, and if he doesn't that is his choice. If he never gives you a chance he won't be considered a hypocrite. Nathan never left his family. He's always been a good father. He's just like Keith." That statement kind of hurt Dan's feelings, but he knew it was true.

……………………………………………………………………

Owen and Riley had spent the day together. They had a picnic in the park, they strolled along the beach, and saw a romantic movie. It was the perfect day, and it was about to get even better.

When they walked into Owen's house he had thousands of rose petals scattered throughout the house. There were also candles everywhere.

Riley was speechless. "What is this?"

"This is a fairytale."

"I don't believe in fairytales Owen." She smiled.

"Why not? They always have a happy ending, and I refuse to believe that our story is anything but a fairytale. I love you so much Riley, and I want to show you how much."

She smiled and kissed him with more passion than ever. "If you don't want to do this…."

She cut him off, "Just shut up," She continued to kiss him. "I want this now more than ever."

He carried her up the stairs and into one of the guest rooms. He had decorated it to look much like a fancy hotel room. He wanted the night to be spectacular. "I know we said we were going to wait."

"The wait is over. Stop talking." She was getting frustrated with him. "I'm ready for this."

"Me too," he stroked her hair. Before he placed her on the bed he held her tightly. He wanted her to know that he would always protect her, love her, and treat her the way a man should always treat a woman. He wanted her to know that it wasn't about the sex, but it was about the love that they shared for one another.

She pulled him closer to the bed, and he helped her lift her shirt over her head. He bent down and started kissing her stomach sending chills up and down her back. She fell back on the bed pulling him down on top of her.

He continued to kiss her lips but also he worked his way down her entire body. He wanted to kiss every inch of her, and she wanted him too.

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side. For a moment she took in the amazing abs that were standing before. They were absolutely amazing and most importantly they were all hers.

They eventually thrown every piece of clothing off of the bed and were lost in each other. They both were taking it all in moment by moment never wanting it to end.

Neither one of them had ever felt more alive before in their lives. Every touch, every movement, every kiss, every breath, and every moment was unbelievably worth it.

……………………….

After the meeting with Dan, Peyton had decided to go to Brooke's for a while. She hadn't talked to her in a few days, and she really needed her best friend.

"Hey you," Brooke smiled. "What brings you by? Shouldn't you be at home with your sexy husband?"

"He said he was going to do some writing tonight."

"Are the two of you still fighting?"

"We weren't really fighting Brooke."

"But you're mad at him. Isn't that fighting?"

……………………

Preston was at home when Lucas walked in. "Hey dad how did it go?"

"It went good. You guys are gonna get to know him maybe next week."

"Cool," he was looking for his mom. "Where's mom?"

"She went to Aunt Brooke's."

"Are you two still fighting?"

Lucas sighed, "We were never really fighting."

"Mom was mad at you right? Isn't that fighting?" Preston wondered.

……………………

Peyton was now sitting on Brooke's couch along with Brooke. "It isn't fighting. He did something I didn't agree with. It doesn't mean that we were fighting."

……………………

Lucas and Preston were now sitting on the couch. "I did something that she didn't agree with, but we didn't fight about it."

"You guys have barely even talked about it. You kind of talk around it."

"Have you been ease dropping?"

"I'm not stupid. I agree with mom though you shouldn't have gone to see Jason."

………………….

"I think Lucas had every right to see Jason." Brooke told Peyton.

"What?"

"He is your husband Peyton, and he worries about you. Jason is a part of your past that isn't good."

"Yeah a part of my past not Lucas' past."

Brooke shook her head, "The day you said I do to Lucas everything about you became his and vice versa. Peyton you may not get pregnant because of what Jason did to you. That affects Lucas in everyway."

…………………..

"He's dangerous dad, and after meeting you he is only going to seek revenge."

"I wanted him to know that he couldn't hurt us anymore."

"Mom already did that and so did I. We were the only ones that could do that."

"I want to protect the two of you. It is my job."

"You are protecting us by loving us, but seeing Jason wasn't a good idea."

………………….

"So you're saying that I'm wrong for being mad at him?"

"You can be a little mad at him, but instead of being angry with him because he was trying to protect you, you should be at home trying to make that baby the two of you want so badly."

"You just want another niece or nephew," Peyton laughed.

"No, well kind of, but I want my best friend to be happy because that is what you deserve. I have never seen you so happy Peyton, and to be honest I never thought it was possible, but Lucas brings out the best in you and again vice versa. The two of you were made for each other." She smiled. "Now go home and have the best make up sex ever."

Peyton smiled and shook her head. She knew that Brooke was right, and she was glad that she stopped by. She said everything that she needed to hear.

……………………………

"Even though mom is mad at you she still loves you."

"I still love her. That is never going to change."

"You know I'm used to seeing her fragile, scared, and broken, but when she's with you she's none of the above. She's fierce, strong, beautiful, and everything she wants to be. You did that to her. And sometimes you guys might fight, but you'll always work it out."

Lucas smiled. "Thanks son."

"I think that you should let me leave the house for a little while so when mom comes back you'll have sometime alone. You deserve it." Preston hinted.

Lucas gave him a stern look, "Do you want to cause us to fight again?"

"Oh come on dad I've been a good kid." Preston put on his puppy dog face.

"I'm gonna call my mom, and you are to go straight there, and no leaving until tomorrow."

"Seriously," he smiled. It was better than nothing.

"Yeah, but I mean it Preston no detours or you'll be grounded for another month."

"I understand dad. I promise no detours." He was really going to listen this time. He hated being grounding. "Just make sure you tell mom how much you love her."

…………………………

Riley and Owen were blissfully lying in bed together. He had her wrapped in her arms lying skin to skin. "Are you happy?"

"People are always happy in fairytales, and I never want this to end, ever." She kissed his cheek. "Are you happy?"

"I don't know," he laughed and she playfully hit him. "What happened tonight between us was amazing. It was beautiful."

"Will you promise me one thing?"

"Anything," he played with her hair.

"Promise me that you will never leave me. Please I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

He took her head in his hands and looked into her eyes. "I will always be here for you. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her. "There is no where else I'd rather be than right her lying next to you."

She felt so safe, so loved, and everything felt so right.

…………………………………

When Peyton got home Lucas was waiting for her. There was so much he wanted to say, but she shook her hand and put her finger to his mouth. She didn't need to hear an apology. She didn't need to hear anything to know that he was the man that she loved, and everything he did for her he did out of love for her.

"I love you," she kissed him. "That's all that matters." She kissed him again. He held onto her face with dear life.

"Let's make a baby." he smiled and they walked upstairs together.

Everything was perfect for them. They both knew that it wasn't always going to be a bed of roses, but as long as they had each other nothing else mattered.

…………………………………

**Okay so that was chapter 15. There are only five more chapters left of this story. All I can say is that there are going to be some unexpected twist and turns, and I just hope you guys like them. I can't say that it is always going to be good, but I can say that it does end with a happy ending. At least it does in my head. I don't have it on paper yet. **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I really like Owen and Riley together. There story is going to be very powerful and unforgettable. Sorry for the lack of Preston in this chapter, but I thought he worked well with Lucas. The Dan scenes were hard to write because my Dan is different than the Dan on the show. He is good, and the only thing he did was leave. He wasn't a monster like he is kind of portrayed on the show. **

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys are so sweet. Thanks!!!! **


	16. Ch16 Destruction

**My Saving Grace **

**Chapter 16 Destruction **

_When everything seems to be going right that's when everything seems to fall apart. _

Weeks had passed in Tree Hill, and everything seemed to be going the way they should be. Peyton and Lucas were happy. Preston was happy with Julie, and Riley and Owen were still on cloud nine.

Lucas and Dan had spoken a few times, and the kids had met their grandfather. Things were still shaky between them, but day by day they seemed to be getting better.

Riley and Owen spent most of their time in bed, but their relationship wasn't just about sex for either one of them.

Riley hadn't told anyone about the step that she had decided to take with Owen. She knew that Peyton would most likely be worried about her, but she also knew that she would be supportive, but she felt like what happened between her and Owen was something special. It shouldn't be shared with anyone else. What they had been doing was personal and private, and no one else's business.

To prove they were about more than just sex they had decided to spend the day out of Owen's house.

They went shopping, swimming, and were now at a small diner enjoying a delicious meal. "Today has been amazing." She smiled.

"Well for me anytime that I get to spend with you is amazing."

"You know you make it really hard for me to keep my hands off of you." She reached across the table and held onto his hand.

"We could always cut this dinner short and go back to my place."

"No," she shook her head. "Today isn't about sex, but about fulfilling our relationship in every way."

"You need to stop reading those magazines."

"Those magazines are almost always right. I read in one of them that if your boyfriend doesn't want to spend time with you unless you are in bed together there might be a problem."

He squeezes her hand, "I've already told you Riley. We never have to have sex ever again. All that matters to me is being with you." He leans across the table and gives her a kiss. "I give you my heart Riley Scott, and I never need it back. It is yours to keep forever."

She smiled. Being with Owen meant everything to her. "I promise I'm going to keep it forever."

"You better."

……………………………………..

Peyton was pacing back and forth waiting on Brooke. Lucas was at the library doing some research for his next novel. Peyton was nervous, anxious, and a little scared.

Brooke ran into the house holding a brown bag.

"What took you so long?"

"You told me to get more than one."

"How many did you get?"

"Five," Brooke shook the bag. "Now let's go see if you are pregnant."

They walked upstairs to Peyton's bedroom, but she just stared at the tests.

"Um go pee on the sticks." Brooke told her.

"I can't."

"Excuse me," Brooke was confused.

Peyton bit her bottom lip, "What if these five tests are negative like all the rest?"

"Peyton," she felt so bad for her. She walked over and gave her a hug. "I know that you have had a lot of disappointments in your life, but now you have everything you could possibly ever want. I think once you take that test you are going to get your dream."

Peyton smiled. "I just want it to be positive."

"Well when you called me you said that you have been feeling sick in the morning, moody, and you've missed your period. The chances that you are pregnant look pretty high to me."

"Okay, I'm gonna do this." Peyton took the bag and walked into the bathroom.

Brooke smiled. She really hoped that Peyton got the answer she was hoping for.

A few minutes later Peyton walked out of the bathroom. "We only have to wait a few minutes and then we will know." Peyton smiled.

Peyton's phone rang. "Don't answer Peyton. They will leave a message."

"It might be Luke." She walked over to the phone. "Hello, yes this is she." Peyton's face turned pale white. "What? Um oh my God, um no my family isn't all here. Yeah I'll call them thank you." Peyton was shaking. Brooke walked over to her.

"Peyton what happened?"

Peyton could barely speak. "The police are on their way."

"What? Why?"

She sat on the bed. "I have to call Luke."

"Peyton what happened?"

"I…um…oh my God…."

…………………………………………..

Lucas was leaving the library. He had done a lot of writing, and he was ready to get home to his beautiful wife. His phone rang. He didn't recognize the number. He was hoping it was Peyton. He loved hearing her voice.

"Hello."

"Hello Lucas," an eerie voice said on the other line.

"Who is this?"

"You're worst nightmare."

Lucas realized who it was. "Jason."

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner."

"What do you want?" He had no idea what was going on. Fear filled his body.

"You underestimated me Lucas. I'm more powerful than you think. I always have a plan."

"Where's Peyton?"

"I don't know Lucas. She's your wife. You need to learn how to keep up with her. But to be honest with you this has nothing to do with Peyton. I already had her, and like you said I lost everything I ever cared about." Jason chuckled. "And in a few minutes you will too."

"What have you done?" Lucas began to panic. "You are in jail."

"No," he laughed again. "I told you I was good Lucas. You made a mistake by messing with me."

"Leave my family alone." Lucas yelled.

"Like you left my family alone? That isn't going to work for me Lucas. See I have nothing left to lose, but like you said you have everything to lose. I'm gonna take away the one person that you love the most just like you took Preston from me."

"Riley," Lucas could barely breathe. "Listen here you son of bitch you don't touch my daughter."

"Too late," Jason hung up the phone.

"Shit."

Lucas was shaking. He found Riley's phone number and called her.

She and Owen were walking out of the diner. "Ugh it's my dad. Hey dad."

He was so relieved to hear her voice. "Riley, where are you?"

"I'm out with Owen. We're about to leave the diner."

"Go home right now."

"Dad what's wrong? You sound freaked out."

"Riley just do what I'm telling you to do right now. Tell Owen to take you home." He tried to stay calm, but he was far from it.

"Okay dad I just I don't know what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong. Go home." He yelled at her.

"Okay, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"No," he yelled again. "Don't hang up stay on the phone with me."

"Okay, Owen we've got to go." She was worried. Her dad wasn't telling her anything.

"Okay," they walked across the street. Owen opened her door.

"I've got it."

He starts to walk around the car. She drops her purse and bends down to get it.

Owen sees a black car headed towards Riley. "RILEY," he screams and runs to her.

Lucas could hear the noise on the other end of the phone. "RILEY." He jumped in his car.

………………………………

Peyton was trying to reach Lucas, but he wasn't answering.

Preston walks into the bedroom. "Mom why is the police here?"

"Um sweetie…." Peyton is shaking so badly that she falls to the ground.

"Mom," Preston screams.

………………………….

When Lucas got to the diner there were people everywhere. Police and an ambulance were surrounding the area.

He pushed his way through the crowd, and he saw Owen lying on the ground almost lifeless. Riley was on her knees. There was blood all over her body, but it wasn't her blood. It was the blood of the boy she loved with all her heart.

Lucas looked past the scene and saw Jason's lifeless body being pulled out of the smashed car. At least that son of a bitch was dead.

**Okay so I am really worried that you guys are going to be so mad at me. Some of you figured out that Jason was going to come back, and some of you also figured out that it would be Riley that he tried to hurt not Peyton or Preston. **

**I'm really nervous about the reviews that you guys are going to give me because I don't know how ya'll are going to feel, but you guys know me and you know my stories aren't always happy. I do have a plan for this story. **

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, and I'm anxious to read what you guys thought. Even if you didn't like it. **


	17. Ch17 I Will Remember You

**My Saving Grace **

**Chapter 17 I Will Remember You **

_Please don't forget me when I'm gone because I'll always be apart of you heart. _

The only thing that could be heard was the pounding of her heart beating in her chest. The doctor was examining her from head to toe at the request of her father. Riley was beginning to become frustrated with the doctor and her father. She just wanted to make sure that her boyfriend was okay. He was the one that was actually hurt.

"Okay," she jumped off the table. "I'm fine."

"Riley," Lucas protested.

"No, dad I have to go find Owen. I am fine, but I'm not sure that he is." She walked to the door. Her entire body was shaking from fear. Thirty minutes ago a man had tried to run her over, and instead her boyfriend had saved her life, and he may have lost his.

Lucas watched his daughter walked out of the hospital room. She was broken and fragile, and he was so afraid that there was nothing he could do to fix her, especially if something happened to Owen.

She made her way down the hall looking for answers that she wasn't even sure she wanted. She stopped by the nurse's station. "Hi, I need to know if Owen Collins is okay."

"I can only release that information to family."

"I am family." It was true. She had been there for him more than anyone in his actual family.

The nurse looked at her and could tell by her facial expressions that she needed answers.

"I'll get his doctor."

"Please her hurry," her voice was broken and torn. The fear could be heard throughout her voice. She kept having visions of the accident. It all happened so fast. She had bent down to get her purse and the next thing she knew Owen had pushed her out of the way, and was lying on the ground almost lifeless.

Lucas wrapped his arm around his daughter. "It is going to be okay Riley." He wasn't sure if it was, but he thought those words sounded better than anything else he could have said. He felt like he had to say something. Something that would make her feel better, but by the look of her face nothing was going to make it better.

"You should call Peyton. She should know what happened." With that said she walked slowly to the waiting room to wait for the doctor.

Lucas picked up his phone.

………………………………….

At the Scott house Brooke and Preston were fanning Peyton. She had finally come to. "Mom are you okay?"

"Yeah Preston I'm fine."

"We should take you to the doctor." Brooke thought.

"No um I have to call Lucas."

"What's going on?" Preston was really worried. He knew that something was wrong. He could tell by the look in his mom's eyes.

"It seems that…." She couldn't finish because the phone rang. "Hello," she answered.

"Peyton, hey it's me." His voice was weak.

"What's wrong?"

"There was an accident."

Before he could finish Peyton chimed in, "Jason." She knew that something bad was going to happen.

"Yeah um you need to come to the hospital."

"Lucas are you okay?" Worry and guilty filled her body.

"I'm fine, but I really need you here."

"I'm on my way." Peyton hung up the phone. "We've got to go to the hospital."

"What's wrong mom? Is dad okay?"

"He sounded really shaken up, but he said he was fine."

"Come on I'll drive," Preston said as he and Peyton walked out of the room. "Come on Aunt Brooke," he yelled.

"I'm coming," Brooke yelled as she walked into the bathroom and looked at the pregnancy test and stuck it in her purse.

…………………………….

Back at the hospital Lucas walked into the waiting room to see his daughter talking to a doctor. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he didn't have to hear it to know what was going on. The look on Riley's face said it all. He couldn't believe that she was going through yet another tragedy so early in her life. He felt responsible for causing her this much pain. It wasn't fair. He was supposed to protect her. It was his job as her father to protect her.

After speaking with the doctor she slowly walked past her father not saying a word. He didn't speak either. He didn't feel that the time was right. He watched her follow the doctor into one of the hospital rooms. He knew exactly what was happening, and it broke his heart.

Riley walked into Owen's hospital room to see him looking more weak than she ever thought possible. There were machines and monitors everywhere. His eyes were closed and his breathing seemed normal.

She walked over to his bed and held his hand. "You've got to be okay baby. The doctors have to be wrong. You are a fighter. I can't live without you Owen."

His eyes opened slowly and he let out a slight smile. Riley could tell that it was hurting him even to smile. "Hey pretty girl. I feel like I just got hit by car."

"That's not funny," she had tears rolling down her face.

"Don't cry," he begged her. "I hate to see you cry."

She sat down on the bed while she was still holding his hand. She never wanted to let go.

"I love you so much Riley Hannah Scott. This past year with you has been incredible. I never thought that I would ever meet someone like you."

"We're supposed to be together forever Owen."

He wiped her tears away. "I'll always be with you Riley."

"You can't leave me Owen. This isn't how our fairytale is supposed to end. Fairytales are supposed to be happy."

He smiled, "I have been happier than I have ever been in my entire life. Our fairytale isn't ending badly because we were able to love each other when some people go through life and never have what we have had."

"I refuse to believe that this is how our story ends."

"Your story is just beginning." He squeezed her hand as tight as he could. "There are so many things I want to tell you."

"Don't leave me," she begged, but they both could feel the inevitable.

"They couldn't fix me in surgery Riley. There is nothing more they can do, but there is something you can do. It is something that I have wanted since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"I'll do anything for you," her tears were growing heavier and heavier. They weren't sure how much time they had together, but they were both sure that it was the end of the road for Owen.

"I had always planned to marry you and have a big family with a white picket fence. We were gonna be the dream couple with the dream kids and the dream house. We were going to have everything. I wanted everything with you."

"I would have said yes." She had dreamed the same things.

"Can I tell you what I what have said?"

She bit her bottom lip hoping to control the tears that kept flowing down her face. "Why don't you wait?" She refused to believe that it was over for them.

He could barely look at her because he knew that this was hard for her, and once he was gone it was going to be even harder for her. "I never thought that when I first met you that I would have these feelings that never went away. You make me happy, mad, confused, and you honestly made me feel loved, and that is something that I have never really felt. I always thought that I could read people, but you were always so hard to read. You weren't an open book for me, and I think that I just cracked the surface with you."

She was shaking and he rubbed her arm to calm her. "I know that there is so much more for us to do together, but I want you to remember all the happy times we had. I don't want you to remember me like this. I don't want you to think about all the time that we are going to lose but think about how happy we made each other. I love you and that will never stop. You gave me my fairytale Riley, don't you ever forget that."

She leaned in and kissed him. "I'll never forget you Owen."

"You can still have your fairytale Riley. Don't ever stop dreaming because they do come true. Will you lay with me?" He extended his hand and she laid next to him. This would be the last time that she would lay next to the guy she loved. Their story was ending, and it wasn't a happy one.

She whispered in his ear, "You save me, and for that I will always be grateful."

"I would do it again a thousand times if I had too. It was always meant for you to save me…..Think of this way people will be talking about our love for years. We have the greatest most amazing love story, and it doesn't have to end just because I'll be gone." He gave her one final kiss.

Lucas watched from the window as his daughter laid next to Owen. It crushed his heart. Peyton saw him as she, Preston, and Brooke walked down the hall. "Luke," she said as she hugged him. "What happened?"

He held her tightly, and then finally looked into her beautiful green eyes. "Jason tried to kill Riley tonight."

"Oh my God, where is she?" Her heart dropped into her stomach.

"She's fine well physically she's fine, but emotionally she is a major wreck. Owen saved her life, but he's gonna lose his."

"No, that can't happen," Preston shook his head. "He can't die." He and Owen were good friends, and he didn't want to lose him.

Lucas looked through the window and then back at Peyton. "I'm gonna need you now more than ever."

"We're in this together." She looked at the scene before her and it broke her heart. "She's gonna need all of us now."

About thirty minutes later Riley walked out of Owen's hospital room. Her face was puffy red with tears streaming down her face. She didn't say anything, and neither did anyone else. Lucas just took her in his arms. He fell to the floor with her as she cried her eyes out.

……………………

Later that night Brooke had decided to spend the night with them. She figured they could use the help. Lucas was upstairs with Riley hoping to get her to sleep. The doctor had given her some medicine, but she refused to take it. She didn't want to take anything. She didn't want to forget what had happened. She wanted to remember her last moments with Owen forever.

Downstairs Peyton sat down for the first time all night. Brooke walked into the kitchen. "Hey, how are you holding up?"

"I can't believe that Jason did all of this. It was okay when he was hurting me, but it is not okay for him to hurt Riley. She didn't deserve this."

"At least he's dead, and you never have to worry about him ever again."

Peyton rested her head on Brooke's shoulders. "Can things get any worse?"

"No, but they can get better." Brooke reached for her purse and handed her the pregnancy test.

"Oh God I totally forgot that I took that. It seems like years ago."

"You're pregnant Peyton." Brooke smiled.

Peyton had tears in her eyes. It was bitter sweet for her. Someone's life had been taken because of her horrible past, and now a new little life was going to be brought into the world. Peyton couldn't believe it. It was exactly what she and Lucas wanted, but she didn't feel right telling him while Riley was going through the worst kind of tragedy.

Upstairs Lucas watched as his heartbroken daughter tossed and turned all night long. Peyton walked upstairs and held his hand through the night. They were going to get through this tragedy together as a family.

**Okay so I know that ya'll probably hate me now. It took me a while to get this chapter written because I wasn't sure what I was going to do because of so many of your reviews. This was part of the plan from the very beginning. This is how it was supposed to go, but so many of you didn't want anything to happen, but I decided to do what i already had planned because I didn't want to mess with my vision. I hope you guys aren't too mad, and will continue to read the story because there is some more good stuff left. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews you guys are awesome, and one of you is always able to figure out what is going to happen. I'm not gonna say who, but good job. You are always able to read me. I really appreciate you guys sticking with me, and I really hope I don't dissapoint your expectations. **

**Let me know what you thought, good or bad, I think I can take it. **

**I'll try to update faster this time. **


	18. Ch18 The Worst Day Since Yesterday

**My Saving Grace **

**Chapter 18 The Worst Day Since That Day **

_Sometimes bad things happen, but sometimes good things happen too. _

The week had gone by slowly. Owen's parents had actually come home for his funeral. Riley almost didn't go, but she wanted to say her final goodbye. His parents didn't speak to her and barely even acknowledged her presence. She was disgusted by the way they pretended to grieve. She knew that they never really loved their son from the stories that Owen had told her.

No one knew that Peyton was pregnant besides Brooke. She wanted to wait until things got better around the house. Both Preston and Riley were dealing with a lot, and she wasn't ready to make her big announcement.

Things got worse when Riley's grandmother, Linda, came to town.

_Right after the funeral Lucas had let Riley walk home alone. She didn't want to be around anyone and needed sometime to think. _

_Lucas was sitting on the couch when he heard a knock at the door. He was shocked when he saw his ex wife's mother. They had never really been fond of each other. "Linda," he couldn't believe that she was actually in Tree Hill. "What are you doing here?" _

_She made her way into the house. "I'm here to see my granddaughter. Where is she?" _

"_She went for a walk." _

_She was appalled, "I heard what happened to her. She shouldn't be out alone." _

"_How did you find out about the accident?" _

"_Well not from you that is for sure. I had to read about my granddaughter almost dying in a newspaper and magazines." She was upset with him. _

"_I thought you were in London." _

"_I have to go back in a few days. I'm going to take my granddaughter with me." _

"_What?" he wasn't going to let that happen. "You are not taking my daughter anywhere." _

"_If Riley wants to go with me you should let her. It is obvious that you are not doing a very good job taking care of her." She snapped at him. "She could have died. You need to let her go with me. I can take care of her." _

_Riley walked in. She had been crying that was obvious. "Grandma," she was also shocked to see her. _

_Linda ran towards her daughter. "Oh hey honey, I have missed you so much." _

"_What are you doing here?" _

Lucas couldn't believe that he was helping his daughter pack her things to move to London. He had lost her once because of his lack of responsibility and commitment, and now he was about to lose her again.

He walked in her room to see that she had most of her bags packed. "Oh hey dad I'm almost done packing."

He nodded his head, "That's good."

"Dad I know this is hard for you, but thanks for letting me do this. I need this. I need to get away."

"I wish that I could say or do something that was going to make you stay, but I'm not going to stop you from doing something that you really want to do. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too, but I just don't think I can stay here. London will be a great distraction, and I'll be sure to call you all the time."

He was trying to hold it all together. "I'm gonna go ahead and take these bags down. You guys are going to leave soon."

"Yeah," she half way smiled. It had been a really rough week for her, and when her grandmother offered to take her to London to live she just couldn't pass it up.

She turned when she heard a knock at her door and saw Preston walk in. "Isn't there something I can say to make you stay?"

"I'm going to miss you Preston, but I don't want to be here anymore."

He hugged her. "I'm going to miss you so much. We've become so close. I hate to lose you."

"You aren't losing me. I'm not dead." Chills ran up and down her back when she said that. It made her think of Owen, but then again everything made her think of Owen and how much she missed him. "I'm going to call you every chance I get."

She still couldn't help but shake. Her heart was still breaking every single day that she had to live without Owen. She thought that if she left town things would get better and her heart would stop breaking.

……………………..

Lucas walked downstairs with her bags. Peyton met him half way. "She's almost ready," he told her.

"I can't believe that you aren't making her stay."

"I can't make her stay Peyt. I think that she needs this."

"She doesn't need this Lucas." Peyton shook her head and looked into her husbands eyes. "I'm gonna go say my goodbyes."

When Peyton walked upstairs she saw the embrace between Preston and Riley. "Hey guys."

"Oh hey mom," Preston smiled. "I was just telling my sister goodbye."

"Yeah that's nice. Could you take that bag downstairs for her?"

"Sure," Preston could tell his mom wanted to talk to Riley alone. He walked out of the room.

"You're finished packing." Peyton observed.

"Yeah," Riley shrugged.

Peyton noticed that she wasn't taking the picture of her and Owen. "You know that is a really good picture of you."

"Yeah I just don't think it is such a good idea to take it."

"He will always be apart of you Riley. I think your father is making a huge mistake by letting you go."

Riley sighed, "I need to go Peyton. I have too many bad memories in this town."

"Well as far as I can see you have a hell of a lot of good ones too." Peyton told her in a cold tone. "Trust me Riley running away isn't going to help. When the reality really sinks in that he is gone you are going to need your family."

"I'm going to be fine. Going to London will take my mind off things."

Peyton shook her head, "It doesn't matter where you are Riley you're still going to hurt, and I don't think that your grandmother is going to be there for you."

"She was there for me when my dad wasn't."

"Your father loves you that is why he is letting you go. He thinks that if he doesn't let you go then he will be hurting you, but I think you are making a huge mistake. If Preston wanted to leave me I would lock him in his room so fast his head would spin, and I have a good mind to do that to you."

Riley didn't say anything.

"But I'm not because it isn't what your father wants. He wants you to make your own decisions." Peyton walked to the door. "You belong here with your family. We need you and you need us." She turned back around and touched her stomach, "You better at least make plans to come back in nine months."

Riley raised one of her eyebrows. "Nine months?"

"Yeah if all goes according to plan your little brother or sister will be born." She smiled.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah but I haven't told your father yet."

"Wow," Riley couldn't believe that Peyton was going to have a baby. They had been trying so hard for so long. They deserved it.

"I was hoping to have your help, but I understand you need to get away from the town that hurt you so badly."

Peyton walked out of the room, and Riley sat on the bed. She had flashes of Owen. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get him out of her head. Her phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey, have you left yet?" Katie's voice was heard on the other end of the line.

"No," Riley sighed.

"I am so excited that you are going to London. I'm actually kind of jealous."

"Why are you happy that I am going to London?"

"You don't have to be around your father anymore. He is such a loser."

Riley's blood began to boil. "My father is not a loser."

"Oh come on, he doesn't love you."

"He loves me more than anything in the world."

"Whatever, I'm just glad you are finally getting away from that lame town. You are so much better than that."

"You are such a bitch."

"What?"

"I love this town. You know you once told me that I changed, and it is a damn good thing that I did because I would hate to think I was anything like you. This town made me a better person, and my father helped with that."

"What has happened to you?"

"I grew up. Maybe you should try it sooner rather than later."

"I cannot believe you are acting like this."

"I can't believe we were ever friends. Please lose my number I never want to talk to you again." Riley hung up and looked around her room. She knew exactly what she had to do.

………………………………

Lucas was downstairs staring at Linda. He never liked her and he never would.

"Where is that granddaughter of mine?"

"Maybe she is coming to her senses." Peyton smiled deviously. She hoped her plan had worked.

Riley walked downstairs with her purse.

"There she is," Linda smiled. She was excited about taking her granddaughter away from Lucas. She didn't like him at all. "Are you ready to go?"

"Actually," Riley stopped and looked at her father. "I'm not going to London."

Lucas, Peyton, and Preston all smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"What?" She looked more than displeased.

"I'm sorry grandmother, but this is where I'm supposed to be. I can't runaway from the things that have happened to me. It doesn't matter where I am I still lost someone that I loved with all of my heart. I'm going to need my dad."

"He has never been there for you."

"But he has more than made up for that. He is the best father a girl could ask for. He loves me and I love him, and I love this family and I love this town, and I don't want to go to London." She had tears running down her face. "I want to watch my little brother or my little sister grow up."

Lucas looked at Peyton, and Riley realized what she had said. "Um…."

"Peyton," Lucas gave her the eye.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Lucas had a huge smile across his face.

"Wow," Preston chimed in.

"I'm sorry but this is my life, and it might be hard at times but I'll get through it because I'll have my family to depend on. We can always get through anything as long as we have each other." She gave her grandmother a hug. "Thank you for the offer. It was nice of you to think of me, but the last thing I need is to be away from my dad."

"Fine," Linda pulled away from the hug. "It was always your decision to make. I would have loved to have you."

"I know, but it isn't right."

"Right," she gave her one last hug. "Call me if you ever need anything."

"I will. I promise."

Linda walked out of the house.

Lucas hugged his daughter. "I'm so glad you decided to stay."

"Me too," she bit her bottom lip.

He looked at Peyton. "You're pregnant and you didn't even tell me."

"I was waiting for the right time."

"Sorry I ruined it." Riley apologized.

"It's okay." Peyton smiled. "Are you happy?"

Lucas smiled back at her, "You know it." He rubbed her stomach. "I couldn't be happier." He gave her a kiss. "We're going to have a baby." They kissed again and Preston hugged his mother.

Riley walked upstairs. She couldn't handle all the lovey dovey moments. She knew that she made the right decision by staying in Tree Hill, but her pain from losing Owen wasn't going away. Sometimes she wished that he wouldn't have saved her. That he would have just let her die, but he didn't and now she had to learn to live without him.

**Okay so this chapter was supposed to be a little different than it actually was. I wanted to show that Riley is upset, but she is trying to stay strong becuase that is what Owen wanted her to do. I was going to make Linda a bigger part in the story, but I lost my vision that I had for her, and I just used her to show that Riley needs her family more than anything, and leaving would have been a horrible thing.**

**I wanted to thank you guys so much for reviewing. I was so afraid that you guys were going to give up on me because I killed Owen. So it was nice to see that you didn't. **

**I can tell you that the next chapter is really interesting, and I can't wait to get it finished so I can post it. **

**Let me know what ya thought. I can't wait to hear it. **


	19. Ch19 Unexpected Miracles

**My Saving Grace**

**Chapter 19 Unexpected Miracles **

_Sometimes the greatest gifts in life are those that we never expected. _

It had only been a few days in Tree Hill. Riley spent most of her time in her room listening to music and thinking about Owen. It was hard for her to get back in the swing of things, and Lucas was giving her the space that she needed. He knew that she would come to him when she was ready.

Lucas and Dan had been spending more time together. He was actually surprised at the man that his father had become. He was much happier than Lucas ever remembered him being when he was younger. He was glad that he was getting to know his father. He was glad that he had taken Riley's advice and given him a chance.

As for Peyton and her pregnancy everything was going perfectly. She and Lucas had an appointment to see the doctor in a few days, and he couldn't be more excited. He had to admit that he had lost faith that they would actually have a baby together. He thought that Jason had taken that away from them too, but they beat the odds. That was something they had become very good at.

Preston had lost a lot too the day Owen died. He had been one of his first friends when Preston moved to Tree Hill. Peyton and Lucas were focusing most of their attention on Riley so Julie decided to focus all of her attention on him.

They were holding hands and walking down the streets of Tree Hill. "You know today has been a really good day." He told her as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

His simple touch brought a smile to her face. "I thought that you might need something to take your mind off things."

"Yeah well you were right. I wish that I could go back in time and stop things from happening."

"I know that this doesn't make since now, but I've always believed that things happen for a reason."

"I've heard that before, but so many things in my life have happened that I don't understand. I mean I lost my sisters, my mom was a liar, my father was an abuser and a killer, and now I lost a really good friend. And poor Riley has lost so much too. This isn't fair."

She stopped walking and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry that all these bad things keep happening to you. But you have a great mom and dad now, a great sister, and a pretty good girlfriend."

"You're right. I'm so lucky to have you in my life." He leaned down and kissed her. He was so thankful that God had sent him Julie because he didn't know what he would do without her.

……………………………………….

Riley was upstairs in her room. She heard a knock on the door. Brooke walked in. "Hey." She had a bag full of things.

"Hey," Riley took out her headphones.

"I bought you all the things that you asked for."

"Thanks," she was nervous. "I didn't really feel like getting out of the house."

"I could stay if you want me too. I don't have anything planned."

"Don't worry about me Brooke. I'm going to be fine."

"Are you sure?" Brooke was very worried about her.

"I'm positive." She sighed. She didn't really know if she was positive or not, and that is what scared her.

Brooke gave her a hug. "I'm always here for you if you need me."

"I know. Thank you so much. I'll call you." Riley half way smiled.

Brooke nodded and walked out of the room. It broke her heart to see her so crushed and broken. She missed Riley's beautiful smile and the shine that always use to feel her eyes. Being around Riley wasn't the same anymore, and it was painfully sad.

Riley just stared at the contents that were in the bag that Brooke brought her. She pulled out the magazines and chocolate. Riley loved chocolate.

……………………………………………

Brooke walked downstairs, and Peyton walked in the door carrying groceries. "Brooke, what are you doing here?"

Brooke was a little caught off guard. She wasn't expecting to see Peyton. "Oh I um I came to see Riley. I thought she could use a friend."

"Yeah that she could," Peyton was struggling with the bags.

"Oh here sorry let me help with that." Brooke grabbed the bags and carried them into the kitchen.

"Did she seem like she was doing a little better? Luke and I are trying to give her her space."

"I think she's going to be okay Peyton. She's strong and I think she has a lot to live for, and I think she knows that now." Brooke smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Peyton was glowing from head to toe. "I can't wait to have a baby in the house."

"Yeah," Brooke bit her bottom lip. "This house we'll be full in no time."

"According to the doctors I shouldn't be pregnant right now so I doubt I'll have anymore after this one." She rubbed her stomach. "But one more is plenty for me."

"Yeah," Brooke sighed.

"Is there something wrong, Brook?" Peyton could sense that Brooke was hiding something from her.

"No," Brooke shrugged. "Nothing is wrong. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you're acting kind of weird," Peyton noticed.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm running off of like three hours. That's not good for me obviously."

"Well you should probably get some rest B. Davis."

"I think you're right P. Scott. Make sure you tell Riley to call me."

"Okay I will."

"Take care of her okay." Brooke said before she walked out of the house.

Peyton shook her head. There was definitely something going on with Brooke, but she wasn't sure exactly what it was. To be honest she never really knew what was going on with Brooke. She was most definitely not an open book, but that was why they were best friends.

…………………………………..

An hour after Brooke left Peyton heard a knock at the door. When she answered it she was surprised to see Owen's mother Claudia standing on the other side. "Hi."

"Hi, I need to speak to Riley." She looked nervous, and Peyton could tell that she had been crying. She was also holding a box.

Peyton nodded, "Come in. I'll go get her."

"Could I go get her?" Claudia stopped her.

"Um sure," Peyton agreed reluctantly. "Her bedroom is the first on the right."

"Thank you."

Peyton wasn't sure what she wanted, and she hoped that she didn't upset Riley anymore than she already was.

Claudia made her way to Riley's room and knocked on the door. "Come in," Riley said, and Claudia walked in. "What are you doing here?" Riley stood up from the bed and hid the box that she had just been looking at.

"I know that I am months too late. I should have met you a long time ago. I regret that now."

"Yeah," Riley had no sympathy for the woman standing in front of her. She had been a horrible mother.

"I should have been a better mother. We don't realize what we have until it is gone, and I am going to regret that forever, but at least I know that my son died happy."

"What?"

Claudia sat her box on the bed. "You made Owen happier than he had ever been in his entire life."

"How do you know that?"

Claudia opened the box and pulled out a letter. There were a lot more things in the box, but the letter was the first thing she handed Riley. "Owen wrote this to me about two weeks before his death. He didn't write me much, and I didn't write him either. When he did write it was to tell me how he wished that we would take him with him on our trips, but the last letter was nothing like that."

Riley opened the letter.

She began to read.

_Hey Mom, _

_I know that you don't have too much time to talk on the phone that is why I write you whenever I can. I know that isn't very much, and it makes me sad. I wish that we were closer because we're lucky that we have each other. I've met this girl, Riley, God mom she is the most amazing person I have ever met, but she lost her mom not so long ago and I can tell that it hurts her everyday. They were so close, and I'm afraid that if you were to die tomorrow I might not miss you because I never knew what it was like to have you in my life. I want to miss you mom. I know I've never asked you before, but I really want you to come home. I want you to be apart of my life. I don't want us to have any regrets when it all ends. I love you mom at least I know that I could if you were around. I want to have memories of you. I know that dad won't come because he will say he is too busy, but I need you by my side now. _

_I want you to meet Riley. She is everything to me. I couldn't imagine my life without her. That is why I am going to ask her to marry me one day. I hope you don't mind I took grandma's ring from the jewelry box. I just want to make sure I have it where I can find it. You never know when I'll feel like being romantic. I want you to know that I did a good job raising myself, but I would like you to be around at least until I graduate high school. We will never get the moments that we lost back, but Riley has showed me that you can enjoy the ones you do get, and you can take advantage of every single second you have together. I know that if I were to die tomorrow I would die happy because Riley was in my life. Love is the greatest thing that God has ever given me. She made me whole. Could you say the same thing? _

_I know this was a depressing note, but I'm counting on you mom. I need you. _

_Love Owen. _

Riley dropped the note on the bed. Tears were running down her face.

"You made him happy." Claudia was also crying. "He loved you." She pointed at the box. "There are tons of things in here that Owen kept from the time you guys spent together. There are letters that he wrote about you or to you, but never sent. There are pictures, and there are memories, and I think you should keep this. You gave my son everything he ever needed."

Riley looked in the box. She couldn't believe all the things that he had kept.

"Here," Claudia handed her a small box. "He wanted you to have this."

Riley opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "I can't."

"He wouldn't want it any other way." Claudia smiled and walked to the door. "Live your life the way you want to live it Riley because you never know when it is going to end. The sad thing is I had made plans to come home to be with my son. I was going to surprise him, but I missed out."

Claudia walked out of the room. Riley's heart broke even more in that moment. She finally saw that Claudia did love her son. She was just sad that it was too late for her to show him.

Later that night Riley found her dad in what was going to be the nursery. He was tinkering with a crib. He hadn't got very far, but he did have nine months so he figured he had plenty of time.

"Already working on the crib?" She walked in.

"Hey," he smiled. It was good to see her out of her room. "Yeah I thought I would get a head start."

She looked at all the pieces lying on the floor. "Yeah it looks like you need it."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

She sat down in the chair next to him.

"I haven't put a crib together since you were born. That was a long time ago."

"What is it like when you see your little baby for the first time?"

Lucas looked at her and smiled, "It is the most amazing feeling in the world. I know the first time I saw you my heart melted. You were the most beautiful little thing I had ever seen. Holding your child makes all the bad things go away even if it is only for a few moments. It is the best feeling in the world."

"I sure hope so." Riley had tears in her eyes.

Lucas looked up at her as he heard her voice break. "Riley, honey what's wrong?"

She was shaking and a tiny tear escaped her eye.

"Sweetheart," he rubbed her shoulders. "I know it's hard, but everything is going to be okay. We're gonna get through this together." He was trying to sound reassuring.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes honey I promise."

"Because I'm gonna really need you now daddy," she looked up at him. "I'm not sorry that this happened."

"What's going on?" He finally realized that she wasn't talking about losing Owen. There was something else going on.

"I didn't plan for this, and I thought that we were safe. I knew that I had been feeling sick, but I thought it was the pain from losing Owen."

"Oh God," Lucas knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Daddy," he held her tight. "I'm pregnant." She finally told him.

"It's okay baby girl. I promise everything is going to be okay."

She looked up at him, "I'm keeping this baby daddy." She was not about to give up her baby. He or she was apart of her and Owen, and he or she would be a reminder of the love that they shared.

Lucas gave his daughter a loving hug, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

His response surprised her. She thought that he would be mad and upset with her, but he just hugged her and promised her that everything would be okay.

The next day Peyton had made a big breakfast. Riley walked downstairs. "What's all this?"

"I thought you might be hungry." Peyton smiled. Lucas had told her that Riley was pregnant, and she thought food would help.

"Dad told you didn't he?"

"Yeah." Peyton didn't know how to feel.

"Are you mad?"

Peyton walked over to Riley and hugged her. "Of course I'm not mad. Things happen Riley, and to be honest with you this is probably the best thing that could have happened to you."

"This changes my whole life. I'm only sixteen."

"Yeah babies are big deals, but you aren't going to have to do this alone. You are going to have us there every step of the way."

"I can't believe you guys aren't upset with me."

"You know maybe you should have waited until you were older to make the kind of commitment that you made, but if you would have waited it never would have happened, and you would be standing here right now wondering what if." Peyton smiled. "I don't condone having sex at sixteen, but you already made your decision, and I'm not going to punish you or be upset with you because you followed your heart. Sometimes that is all you can do."

"If Owen was alive dad probably would have killed him." Riley joked. It was hard, but it was the truth.

"Yeah well I think your dad is handling it very well."

"Yeah," Riley shrugged. "He really has been my rock through all of this. I'm really scared Peyton."

"I know." Peyton hugged her. "And it is going to be hard and confusing at times, but we'll get through it. You are the strongest girl I know so I know you'll be okay."

Preston walked into the room to see them hugging. "Whoa what happened?"

Riley touched her stomach. Lucas walked in. "I'm pregnant Preston."

Fear filled his eyes for some reason. "Oh." He didn't know how to feel either.

He looked at Lucas. "Your life is going to suck for the next nine months Preston." He laughed.

"What? Why? I didn't do anything wrong."

"We're going to have two pregnant hormonal women in this house. It is going to be tough buddy."

Preston was surprised about how well Lucas was taking his daughter being pregnant.

"We'll manage," he smiled.

"We better get you guys to the doctor."

Lucas had called and made an appointment for Riley to see the doctor too. He wanted to make sure that she was really pregnant. She had only taken two tests that said she was. Sometimes they could be wrong.

……………………………………..

Preston and Julie were at the river court sitting on the benches. "I can't believe your sister is pregnant."

"I know me either."

"She's so young, and she's alone."

"She is young, but she isn't alone. She has all of us to help her." Preston smiled.

"I want to wait until I get married to have sex. I don't want to risk the chance of me getting pregnant."

Preston nodded his head. He didn't want to wait. He had never wanted to wait. He wanted to be close to Julie one day, and he didn't want to wait until they were married. What if they never got married?

"Are you okay with that?" Julie asked.

"Yeah," he agreed, but he was hoping he could get her to crack. He knew that sex was a big deal and there was always a chance that she could get pregnant but he didn't care. If she got pregnant they would handle it then.

……………………………………………..

At the hospital Peyton and Lucas saw the sonogram of their little boy or little girl. It was way too early to tell the sex, but at least it had a heartbeat. That was all that mattered.

Lucas went in with Riley. The doctor had confirmed that she was pregnant, and they decided to do an ultrasound.

Tears rolled down both of their faces when they heard the baby's heartbeat. She couldn't believe that she was having a baby.

Owen was right. Their story didn't have to end. In fact it was just beginning. Fairytales always end happy, but in every great story there is always a few bumps in the road.

**Okay so this chapter was really hard to write, but I think it has to be one of my favorite. It was about regret and disappointment. **

**There is one more chapter left of this story. I'm really excited about it. I'm kind of sad that it is ending. **

**I can't wait to hear what you guys think. Thanks so much for all the reviews. You guys motivated me to post this chapter faster.**

**Let Me Know What Ya Thought! Were you expecting her to be pregnant? **


	20. Ch20 The Greatest Love of All

**My Saving Grace **

**Chapter 20 The Greatest Love of All **

_Our story never has to end. I'll always be apart of you. This is our Fairytale ending. _

Eight months had passed in Tree Hill, and both Peyton and Riley were due to give birth at any minute.

It had been a long eight months for the Scott family and their journey was just beginning.

_Riley was standing in front of her mirror looking at her rather large stomach. She was about five months pregnant at the time, and she felt like a water buffalo. _

_Preston walked into her room to see all of her clothes on the floor. "Did you closet explode?" He laughed. _

_She starting crying, "I can't help that I can't find anything to wear because I'm so fat." _

"_You're pregnant you're supposed to be fat." _

_He shouldn't have said that. Her hormones were raging. _

"_You think I'm fat." _

"_Um, uh oh…you are not fat." He realized what he had said. _

"_That's what you just said. God it is just like a man not to know what he really means. You guys are the ones that get us women pregnant and then you call us fat." She yelled at him and started throwing her clothes at him. "Get out since you think I'm so fat." _

"_You aren't fat. You are beautiful." _

"_I don't care. Get out." She kept throwing things at him until he finally got the hint and left her room. _

_Lucas saw him. "What happened? I heard screaming." _

"_Can't they just go ahead and have the babies already. This hormone thing is really getting to me." _

_Lucas smiled, "We only have a few more months buddy." _

"_They are going to be the longest months of my life right?" _

"_Right…" _

_On another instance Preston got home late from his date with Julie. Peyton was waiting on him. "Oh my God where have you been? I almost called the police. I was so worried." _

"_I'm sorry mom." She had scared him. "I'm only like fifteen minutes late." _

_She hugged him, "I thought that I was going to lose you." She started crying. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." _

"_You aren't going to lose me mom," he would be so glad when she finally had the baby. _

"_I know but I was scared. I worry about you." _

"_I know mom. I promise I won't be late ever again." _

"_You better not," she continued to hug him for a while. _

Preston and Lucas had both had their hands full with crying, mood swings, and weird food cravings that had them out in the middle of the night, but they had both been real troopers about it all.

Peyton had been put on bed rest about seven months into her pregnancy, and she wasn't very happy about it.

_Lucas and Peyton walked into the house after her doctor's appointment. "Okay let's get you to bed." _

"_Luke," she started to complain. _

"_Ah huh," he shook his head. "Don't start with me Peyton. You heard the doctor." _

"_I know, but I just think he is wrong. I'm fine. I don't need to stay in bed twenty-four seven." _

"_I'm afraid you don't have a choice." He kissed her forehead. "Let's go." _

She hated bed rest, and she made sure everyone knew it. It had been a tough couple of months, and Lucas could not wait for the baby to be born.

Riley had been through a lot too. People at school ridiculed her for keeping a baby that was going to be born without a father. Riley didn't care though. Her family was behind her, and she knew that she was doing the right thing.

_Riley walked into school with Preston by her side. She was about four months pregnant. _

_A girl walked by whispering, "That kid is going to be so screwed up." _

"_I know. She should have had an abortion." _

"_I agree or she should at least think about adoption. No child should be born without a father." _

"_Hey we can hear you." Preston yelled at them. _

"_Maybe you should be able to hear us. Maybe she should know that she is making a huge mistake." _

"_She isn't making a huge mistake. She loves this baby, and she is going to be the best mother. The three of you could really learn something from her." _

"_Yeah don't have sex until we're married." The girl laughed. _

_Riley finally spoke up, "I doubt anyone would ever want to have sex with you." _

"_I know I sure wouldn't." Preston smiled. And they walked away. Preston promised Riley that he would always take care of her. _

_Later that night, he found her crying in her bedroom. "Hey are you okay?" _

"_I can't do this Preston. What if those girls were right? What if I am making a huge mistake?" _

"_Do you think you are making a huge mistake?" _

_She shook her head, "Sometimes I think I am making the right decision because I already love this baby so much, but then other times I think I am making a huge mistake. This baby is going to grow up without a father, and I am way too young to take on a responsibility like this. I'm really scared Preston." _

_He held her and then finally spoke. "If Owen was still alive do you think that you would have kept the baby?" _

"_Yes, Owen would have loved this child with all of his heart. He always wanted a family. I know it would be hard, but at least I would have him." _

"_Owen made a conscious decision to save you that night. He proved that he loved you so much that he was willing to save you. I think that this baby is a sign that love can live on after death. It is going to be hard because nothing in life is ever easy." _

"_Do you really think I'm going to be a good mom?" _

"_You are going to be the best mom." _

"_Thanks Preston," she wiped away her tears. "I'm so glad that you are my brother." _

"_I wouldn't have it any other way. And you know another thing this kid is going to be the most loved kid on the planet. He or she is going to have the whole Scott crew watching over him or her." _

"_Yeah I guess she is pretty lucky." She smiled as she rubbed her stomach. _

"_I thought you didn't know what you were having." _

"_I just have this feeling. It has to be a girl." _

"_I'm gonna be the best Uncle I can be." _

"_I know. You already are." She was so glad that she had Preston in her life. _

Claudia, Owen's mom, had decided to stay in town. Riley was hesitant about telling her that she was pregnant. She was afraid that she might try to take her baby away from her, but in the end she decided that it would be best to tell her that apart of Owen could still going to live on.

_Riley knocked on Claudia's door. She was three months pregnant, and her baby bump was beginning to show, but not too much. She hadn't been to Owen's house since his death. It was hard because she knew that he wouldn't be answering the door or giving her a kiss. She would never feel his touch ever again, and it sent chills up and down her spine. _

_Claudia finally opened the door. "Riley," she smiled. She liked seeing Riley. He made her feel like Owen was still alive. "I'm sorry it took me so long to answer the door. I am trying to get used to not having in maids to do that for me." _

"_You fired the maids." She was surprised as she walked into the house. _

"_I don't need them. I have to learn how to do things on my own." _

"_Wow Owen would be so proud of you. He wasn't a big fan of the maids." _

"_I've got to change my life. I have to be a better person." Claudia smiled. "How are you doing? I'm happy that you are here." _

"_I'm doing better. I'm taking it day by day." Riley told her. They walked into the sun room and sat down. Riley was trying to hide her baby bump. She wanted to tell her before she figured out by looking at her. _

"_Are you thirsty? I can get you something to drink." _

"_No it's okay. I actually wanted to talk to you about something." _

"_Okay," Claudia was very pleasant. Losing Owen had made her a better person. _

"_I loved your son with all my heart, and he will always be apart of me, but not just because we loved each other, but because I'm pregnant with his baby." _

_Claudia looked shocked. She wasn't expecting her to say that she was pregnant. "Oh my God." _

"_I know it is a lot to take in trust me, but I'm happy about it. I promise that you can be apart of this child's life. This baby is important to me, and I thought that you should know." _

_Claudia hugged her. "Wow, this is a miracle. If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to call me. I want to be apart of this child's life." _

"_You will be. I think Owen would want it that way." Riley smiled. _

_Claudia had made a lot of mistakes with Owen, but she was going to get it right with her grandchild. She was going to make sure that she was a major part of his or her life. _

Julie and Preston were still dating. They had a difference of opinion about waiting until marriage, but Preston was sure that he could get her to crack.

Peyton was lying in bed like she had been doing for over a month. Lucas walked in with tons of healthy food. "Hey honey," he gave her a quick kiss.

"Hi." She smiled.

He looked around the room, "Where's Riley?" Riley was usually in bed with Peyton. They had really bonded over their pregnancies, and had become closer than ever. Their due dates were very close. It was as if they had conceived on the exact same day.

"Oh she's in her room."

"No she's not," Lucas had just stopped by there.

"She said that she wanted to stay in her room today."

"She's not in there. I just checked." Lucas began to worry.

"Um I'm sure she is fine."

"She's eight and a half months pregnant. She shouldn't be leaving the house especially without someone with her." He was frustrated.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got to go find my daughter. I realize now that I can't leave the two of you by yourselves without supervision."

"We're not five Lucas."

"No but you are pregnant." Lucas walked out of the bedroom. Peyton was frustrated that he was frustrated that Riley had left the house.

A few minutes later Preston walked into the bedroom. "Hey mom."

"Hey, I thought you were with Julie today."

"Dad called and said I had to come home."

He sat on the bed next to her.

"Oh I'm sorry. I know these past months haven't been easy on you."

"I don't mind. I know that you guys need me."

She smiled, "I am so proud of you Preston. You are an amazing son, and I hope that this baby turns out to be half the man you are."

He looked at her, "Are you having a boy?" They hadn't told anyone what the sex of the baby was.

"Yeah, you're going to have a little brother."

"Yes," he was excited. "That's awesome mom."

"I know I'm pretty excited about it. Pretty soon this house is going to be full of little babies."

"I think it is amazing how things have worked out for us. Six years ago I would never have thought that we would be here. I never thought we would be happy. I actually thought that one of us might end up dead. And we almost did, but we beat the odds."

Peyton had tears running down her face. "We did it because we had each other, and we didn't let anything stop us from getting what we want. I'm so happy that you are my son."

"I couldn't have asked for a better mother. I love you."

She hugged him, "I love you too baby boy."

………………………………

Riley was sitting on the river court holding her stomach. She loved going to the river court because it was where she and Owen spent a lot of time together. She needed to think. She knew that her life was about to change drastically once the baby was born. She would no longer be responsible for just herself. She had a whole other little life to worry about. Even though she had her family she knew that it was going to be hard, but she knew in the end it would be worth it.

Lucas walked up and sat next to his daughter. "You know you should be in bed. I'm thinking about handcuffing you to it next time."

"Sorry daddy," she sighed. "I needed to be alone."

"Well in your condition that probably isn't the best idea."

"I know." She rubbed her stomach. "I'm scared dad. What if I can't do this?"

"It is a little late to be asking that question."

"What if I am a bad mom?"

"You won't be a bad mom Riley. You are going to be a great mom. You learned from the best."

"I wonder if she is proud of me." Riley rested her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"I know she is. I'm proud of you too." He handed her the book that he was holding. "This is for you."

"You bought me a book. Of course you bought me a book."

Lucas smiled, "Actually I wrote you a book."

"You wrote me a book."

"Yeah, I am author after all."

She looked at the book. "My Saving Grace," she read the title.

"I know that you are young, and most people don't believe that a person your age can fall in love and it really be true love. At first I thought that you were rushing it, but after reading all the letters that Owen wrote about you and to you, I saw how much he loved you and how real it was." He smiled, "I wish everyone could be as lucky as you were, and I feel like this little baby is your saving grace."

She smiled as tears fell down her face, "Daddy….How did you write it?"

"Well I followed the letters and the things that you have said about him. It was really hard for me to write love scenes so there aren't very many of those. It is somewhat G rated because I would like to think my daughter was still my little baby."

"Yeah hence the baby bump."

"I think that the world should be able to be apart of the greatest love story that there ever was. He put your life ahead of his own, and although he didn't know it he saved two lives that day. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Owen thought the same thing about our love story. He wanted everyone to know how much he loved me."

"But if you don't want me to publish this I don't have to. I know how hard it is to relive all the moments over."

Riley shook her head, "I want the whole world to know how one couple loved each other so much that they would do anything for each other. Owen may be dead but he is definitely not gone." She touched her stomach. "This is the best thing that anyone has ever given me. Please publish it. I want people to know my story, our story."

Lucas hugged his daughter. "Let's get you home."

"Okay," she stood up and then sat back down. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong?" Lucas rubbed her back.

"My water just broke." She said calmly.

"Um wow okay um let's get you to the hospital."

"Yeah…"

Everything was about to change.

……………………………

At home Peyton and Preston were watching a movie together. "Oh," Peyton squealed. "Oh…."

"Mom what's wrong?"

"I'm just oh wow, that one hurt a little more…"

"What's happening?" he knew this couldn't be good.

"I need you to take me to the hospital."

"Oh crap…."

"The baby is coming."

"Okay, I'm not going to panic. Let's get you to the hospital." He was panicking.

……………………………………

At the hospital both pregnant women arrived at about the same time. Lucas saw Peyton. "Are you having the baby?"

"Yeah," Peyton clinched her teeth together. "He is coming." She saw Riley. "Is she having her baby?"

"Yeah it looks like the two of you are going to have your babies at the same time." Lucas was worried.

"Peyton," Brooke said as she rushed into the hospital.

"Brooke," Peyton smiled the best that she could.

"Dad," Riley screamed.

Peyton looked at him. "You should go be with her Luke."

"Peyt," he wanted to see his child being born, but he knew that his daughter was going to need him.

"I have Brooke. Your daughter needs you. I'm going to be okay." Lucas kissed her forehead and touched her stomach.

He looked at Brooke, "Take care of her."

"You know I will."

Peyton and Riley were wheeled away. Preston was standing there speechless. He knew everything was about to change. He also thought it was pretty cool that they were having their babies at the same time.

…………………………………….

Riley was more dilated than Peyton was. The doctor told her to push, and Lucas held her hand every step of the way. It was the best worse pain she had ever felt in her entire life, but she knew it was all worth it.

"One more push Riley," the doctor told her.

She screamed and squeezed Lucas' hand as tight as she possibly could. He thought she was going to cut off his circulation.

"You're doing good baby." He kept telling her.

The baby came out and the doctor held her up. Lucas' heart melted.

_Lucas was standing in the hospital room with his wife Lindsay. He was holding her hand when their little girl was born. _

"_Oh wow," he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. "You did so good Lindsay. She's perfect." _

He couldn't believe that his baby had a baby of her own. "You did so good Riley. She's perfect just like you were."

Riley smiled and had tears running down her face. It was a bitter sweet moment, but she couldn't be happier. Her little girl was perfect.

"Dad go be with Peyton," she looked at him. "We're okay here."

"Riley," he started to disagree, but she gave him the look that he knew he couldn't argue with.

He made his way down the hall to find Peyton's delivery room. He was told by a nurse that Peyton hadn't given birth yet. He rushed into the room to see Brooke holding Peyton's hand.

"Only one person can be in here," a nurse told him.

"I'm the father." Lucas walked in and held Peyton's hand. Brooke backed away. She knew that Lucas had her now. She knew that she never had to worry about Peyton ever again.

Lucas didn't want Brooke to leave. "Can she please stay? She's the god mother."

Brooke was touched.

The doctor nodded. "Okay Peyton keep pushing."

Peyton screamed with sweat rolling down her face. Lucas pushed her hair out of her face and held onto her hand tightly.

The doctor held up the baby boy. Lucas couldn't believe it. He kissed Peyton's forehead. After they cleaned him up, a nurse handed him to Peyton. "I'm so proud of you."

"He looks just like you Lucas." She was glowing.

"He's perfect."

"How's Riley?" She had just given birth to the most beautiful baby boy, but she couldn't help to think about the girl that she thought of as her daughter.

"Mom and daughter are doing just fine." It was going to take him a lot of time to get used to calling her a mom, but eventually he would.

…...................................

Peyton and Riley had a room together. Both moms and babies were doing perfect. Lucas, Brooke, Preston, Haley, Nathan, Karen, Andy, Julie, and Dan were all in the hospital room with them. It was hard for Karen and Dan to be in the same room, but they managed. Nathan still hadn't decided to give Dan a chance, but he understood that Lucas needed too.

"So what are their names?" Brooke asked. She loved names.

Peyton smiled, "Well Lucas and I decided that our son should have a very strong name."

"We decided to name him after someone that really influenced my life, and really helped to make me who I am today."

"Everyone this is Sawyer Keith Scott," Peyton smiled as she looked at her son. He had dark hair and big blue eyes. He was simply perfect.

Dan smiled, "That's a great name." He knew that Keith had been good to his son before his death, and he was very grateful.

Karen mouthed thank you to Lucas. She had hoped that if it was a boy that they would name him after Keith.

Lucas wrapped his arm around his mom.

"Hey there Sawyer," Preston smiled.

Brooke looked at Riley, "It's your turn."

Before Riley could say anything Claudia rushed through the door. "I'm sorry I'm late." She had bags full of baby things. "I went a little crazy at the store." She smiled. She was happy to be apart of Riley and the baby's life.

"You're not late. You're actually right on time." Riley smiled. "I was just about to tell everyone what her name is going to be." Everyone was looking at her. They were anxious to know. "One of the most memorable days in my life was spent with Owen. I was having a pretty bad day. It was my mom's birthday, and I really missed her, and Owen made everything okay. He really showed me who he was, and it was the first time that I told him that I loved him. And I meant every word I said. I knew that we were supposed to be together." Tears began to form in her eyes, "He read me some quotes and passages from his favorite book, Pride and Prejudice. He said that he always wanted a love like Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth, and I think that this little baby is proof that we had that kind of love. We always will….So her name is Darcy Elizabeth."

Everyone had tears in their eyes. "I love it." Lucas gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "It is perfect."

"Elizabeth is actually from the book but also Peyton's middle name. It hurt a lot when I lost my mom, but it is really nice to know that I have you in my life."

Peyton smiled, "I love you like you were my daughter."

"I love you too." She looked at Claudia. "Would you like to hold your granddaughter?"

"I would love to hold my granddaughter." She held the beautiful little baby that would always be a reminder of Owen. "Your daddy would be so proud of you."

_In life things aren't always easy, but as long as you have your family, and you stick together everything will be okay. Family can get you through anything. _

About a week later Riley took her daughter to Owen's grave. She spent hours telling her daughter about her daddy. She was going to make sure that Darcy Elizabeth always knew how amazing her father was, and how he saved their lives.

* * *

**Okay so there is the end of My Saving Grace. I'm sad that it is over. I loved writing this story for you guys. I think it my favorite that I have ever written. I thought about doing a third part to the story just to kind of wrap up everything, and if I did do it things would take place like three or four years later, but I can't make up my mind. There are some things in this story that I didn't explore and I would like to go into that, but I like how it ended, and sometimes if you keep doing things you kind of ruin it, and I don't want to ruin it. So I don't know. I'm still trying to decided. If not I'll probably have another new story up soon. I have all these ideas. I just have to figure out which one I want to use. **

**What did you guys think? I hope you liked it a lot. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. You guys were amazing. I was so happy with the amount of reviews the story got, and how many people added it to their favorites. That makes me so excited. I could not have written this without all of your support. You truly are amazing. So thanks again. **


End file.
